Csak két napot adj
by Die Einzelganger
Summary: Bakura kihívja Yugi Mutót és Seto Kaibát egy veszélyekkel teli árnypárbajra, ahol több élet forog kockán, mint hitték.
1. Párbaj hajnalban

**PÁRBAJ HAJNALBAN**

- _Írd meg szépen azt a levelet_.

- De nem akarom…

- _Írd meg_.

Ryou pupillája szűkült és tágult; az asztalánál ült, pár üres lap fölött. Már nem is emlékezett, hogy mikor ült egyáltalán oda; az egyik lap sarkán apró firka, mintha csak unalmában rajzolgatott volna.

- _Tedd, amit mondok_.

A keze a lapért nyúlt, de hirtelen fájdalom hasított a kézfejébe és összerándult, mintha belemartak volna.

- _Folyton firkálsz: az idegeimre mész vele. Dobd el azt a vacakot_.

Ryou szeme megtörten fénylett, miközben a keze esetlenül megmarkolta a lapot és galacsinná gyűrte: a sarkára rajzolt pici angyalfigura elveszett a lap összepréselt redői között. Ryou szívébe tompa fájdalom hasított, és a galacsin elgurult az ujjai közül.

- _Helyes. Most pedig fogj egy üres lapot és írd, amit mondok_.

Ryou megfogta hát a tollát és írni kezdett. Nem akart már ellenkezni.

_Péntek reggel hat órakor legyél a Domino City Park északi bejáratánál, és készülj fel életed utolsó párbajára. Nem ajánlom, hogy vissza utasítsd a kihívásomat: drágán megfizetsz, ha egy percig is megvárakoztatsz._

Mindkét levélben ugyanaz állt, és mindkét levelet még aznap feladta postán, miután felcímezte szabályos gyöngybetűivel: az egyiket Yugi Mutónak, a másikat Seto Kaibának.

Másnap reggelre mindkét fél kézhez kapta a neki címzett levelet; Yugit otthon, Kaibát pedig az irodájában érte utol a küldemény. Yugi Muto épp az utolsó falat pirítósnál tartott, amikor nagyapja behozta a reggeli postát és leült az asztalhoz, hogy kiválogassa; iskolába készült, és már a közelgő tanórák jártak a fejében.

- Vízszámla… gázszámla… – sorolta nagyapja, mintegy magában, és sorra az asztalra helyezte a borítékokat, mintha csak kártyázna. Yugi ábrándos arccal merengett, mint aki meg sem hallotta: annyira megszokta már, hogy általában csak reklámanyagok és számlák jöttek a címükre, hogy meg sem kérdezte, kapott-e ő is valamit. Nem levelezett senkivel, és nem várt se levelet, se küldeményt: tovább álmodozott hát kihűlő teája felett és élvezte a reggeli nyugalmat.

- Villanyszámla… hát ez meg mi? …Na nézd csak. Yugi! Leveled jött.

- Tessék? Mondtál valamit, Nagyapa? – kérdezte Yugi zavartan, mikor rájött, hogy a saját nevét hallotta. Nagyapja elnéző mosollyal csóválta a fejét.

- Leveled jött, Yugi. – ismételte türelmesen és átnyújtotta a borítékot. Yugi meglepett mosollyal nyúlt érte; sohasem kapott még személyes levelet postán, és a kézzel írt címzés meg ragadta: olyan volt, mintha egy rég elfeledett barát keze írta volna. Alig várta, hogy meg tudhassa, mi áll benne, és reményteljes várakozással bontotta fel; amikor azonban felfogta a levél értelmét, elsápadt és zavarodottan összehajtotta. Két keze tehetetlenül hullott az ölébe, és a szívében tompán lüktetett a félelem: csapdát állítottak neki, és mire elolvasta az üzenetet, már a nyakán volt a hurok…

- Valami baj van? – kérdezte Solomon, és homlokráncolva figyelte unokáját; Yugi szeme riad tan villant, és kétségbeesetten próbált mosolyt erőltetni az arcára, hogy megnyugtassa idős nagyapját.

- Nincs semmi baj, Nagyapa. – füllentette zavartan. – …Valaki párbajozni szeretne velem.

- Tényleg? És kicsoda? – kérdezte Solomon, immáron kisimult arccal.

- Nem tudom. – válaszolta Yugi, és remélte, hogy a hangja nem árulja el, mennyire szorong. – Úgy látszik, kénytelen leszek kivárni a végét. – mondta csendesen, és zsebre tette a levelet.

- Ne aggódj, Yugi: remek játékos vagy és én bízom benned. – mondta nagyapja, végre igazi mosolyt csalva unokája arcára. – De most lehet, hogy jobb lesz, ha inkább arra koncentrálsz, hogy időben elkészülj. – tette hozzá és a faliórára mutatott; Yugi pedig döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy alig pár perce maradt összepakolni.

- Jaj, ne! Elkések! – kiáltott fel, és rohant is a szobájába, hogy bepakolja a táskáját; Solomon fejcsóválva nézett utána, majd seprűt ragadva kicsoszogott a hátsó ajtón, hogy feltakarítsa a járdát, mielőtt kinyitja a játékboltot. Unokája eközben ide-oda cikázott a szobában, hogy összeszedje a holmiját, majd lihegve a főbejárathoz rontott… és kis híján elsodorta a kint várakozó Téát, aki iskolába menet útba ejtette a játékboltot, hogy együtt mehessenek. Szerencsére Téa még időben odébb szökkent, és Yugi is sikeresen lefékezett, mielőtt elragadta volna a lendület; mindketten félig ijedten, félig nevetve pihegtek.

- Jaj, ne haragudj! – szabadkozott Yugi, arcán enyhe szégyenpírral. – Jól vagy?

- Remekül: még szerencse, hogy jók a reflexeim. – kuncogott Téa. – Minden rendben?

- Igen… azaz… hát… nem igazán.

- Mi a baj?

- Majd elmesélem később… – próbált időt nyerni Yugi, de hiába: épp akkor futott be Joey és Tristan is (a játékbolt nekik is útba esett), és Joey azonnal átkarolta a nyakát.

- Mit mesélsz el később, Yug? – kérdezte lefegyverzően, és most már valamennyien őt nézték; nem volt hát mit tenni, megmutatta nekik a névtelen levelet. Téa elsápadt, miközben felolvasta nekik; Joeynak ökölbe szorult a keze.

- Ki írhatta ezt? – kérdezte Téa.

- Nem tudom… – mondta Yugi szorongva.

- Akárki írta is, rosszat jelent. – morogta Joey. – Egy tisztességes párbajozó sohasem próbálkoz na ilyesmivel.

- Szerintetek lehet valami köze ahhoz az ősi próféciához? – kérdezte Yugi hirtelen. – A Fáraóhoz és az Ezeréves tárgyakhoz?

- Halvány gőzöm sincs, Yug. – felelte Joey. – De ne aggódj: mi is ott leszünk veled és meg védünk! – fogadkozott felemelt ököllel.

- Bizony! – vágta rá Tristan azonnal.

- De srácok: lehet, hogy csapda, és akkor mind veszélybe kerülnétek! – kérlelte Yugi, de a barátai megmakacsolták magukat.

- Szinte biztos, hogy csapda, de annál inkább össze kell tartanunk. – felelte Téa. – A barátaid vagyunk, és nem hagyjuk, hogy egyedül menj: szükséged lehet ránk!

- Téának igaza van. – helyeselt Tristan. – Nagyobb biztonságban leszel, ha veled tartunk.

- Na mi lesz, Yug? – kérdezte Joey továbbra is ökölbe szorított kézzel, de már magabiztos mosollyal az arcán. Yugi felnézett rá, és a szeme furcsán csillogott.

- …Köszönöm. – mondta meghatottan; érezte, hogy a szívét markoló félelem lassan alábbhagyott, és hirtelen csodás melegség töltötte el: forró hála, hogy ilyen jó barátokkal áldotta meg az élet.

- _Minden rendben lesz._ – csatlakozott hozzájuk a Fáraó is a fejében, és mély, nyugodt hangja bátorságot csepegtetett Yugi szívébe. – _Bármi vár is Ránk, együtt nézünk szembe vele._

- _Igazad van, Fáraó._ – gondolta Yugi magában, és végre elmosolyodott; barátai pedig vissza mosolyogtak rá, és onnantól fogva egész héten kísérték, az iskolába és haza is, hogy nyugodt szívvel készülhessen arra, ami várja…

Mire a négy jó barát elindult az iskolába, Seto Kaiba már az irodájában kávézott és kisöccsét várta a reggeli jelentésekkel: Mokuba ugyanis ezen a héten nem ment iskolába, ha nem bent dolgozott mint Seto jobbkeze, és éppen az említett jelentéseket szortírozta fontossági sorrendben, hogy Nii-sama könnyebben áttekinthesse őket. Amikor végzett, szabályos kötegbe rendezte az irathalmazt és átsétált bátyja irodájához; a titkárnő a folyosón várta, és látható szorongással tekintgetett felé.

- Mokuba-sama! Megtenné, hogy beviszi ezt is? – kérdezte, és óvatosan átnyújtotta neki a nemrég érkezett levelet; hacsak tehette, nem zavarta személyesen a főnökét, főleg nem olyan apróságokkal, mint egy névtelen, kézzel címzett boríték, ami többszöri átvilágítás után sem rejtett többet egy szintén kézzel írt levélnél. Mokuba végül vállat vont és átvette a borítékot, a titkárnő pedig megkönnyebbült sóhajjal távozott; szégyellt ugyan főnöke kisöccsével takarózni, de annyira sok fejfájást és kiabálást spórolt meg vele, hogy egy idő után már önkéntelenül is a folyosót leste, ha tudta, hogy bejön dolgozni. Mokuba fejcsóválva nézett utána és a jelentések tetejére biggyesztette a borítékot, majd kopogott és belépett bátyja irodájába; Seto éppen az utolsó korty kávénál tartott, és a cég levelezését böngészte.

- Itt vannak a reggeli jelentések, Nii-sama. – mondta Mokuba, és felé nyújtotta a szépen rendezett beszámolókat. – Ó, és jött egy leveled is.

- Köszönöm, Mokuba. – felelte Kaiba, és átvette kisöccsétől a frissen nyomtatott iratköteget, majd kezébe vette a levelet és elgondolkodva nézte a névre szóló címzést. Takaros csíkot tépett a borítékból, majd kiemelte és egy éles mozdulattal széthajtotta a levelet; Mokuba pedig aggodalommal figyelte, ahogy Nii-sama arca lassan megkeményedett olvasás közben, és a szeme szinte szikrát hányt, mire a végére ért.

- Mi az, Nii-sama? – kérdezte félénken. Bátyja nem válaszolt, de azonnal átnyújtotta a levelet, és megvárta, amíg kisöccse átolvasta. Mokuba értetlenül nézett vissza rá. – Ki írta ezt?

- Nem tudom: nincs se feladó, se aláírás. De nem számít: péntek reggel úgyis kiderül. – mondta Kaiba szárazon, és összevont szemöldökkel meredt maga elé.

- Ezek szerint elmész?

- Muszáj elmennem, Mokuba. Akár személyes fenyegetésnek szánták, akár a Kaiba Corp-ot próbálják fenyegetni Rajtam keresztül, tartozom Magamnak és a cégemnek azzal, hogy odamegyek és véget vetek ennek egyszer és mindenkorra.

- De a péntek reggelt—

- Neked ígértem. _Tudom._ – fejezte be a mondatot Kaiba és leszegte a fejét: a fenyegetés feleannyira sem bosszantotta, mint a gondolat, hogy épp ezt a reggelt rabolják el amúgy is szűkös idejéből, mikor megígérte kisöccsének, hogy vele tölti, mielőtt a délelőtti megbeszélések végképp az irodába szólítják. – Sajnálom, Mokuba. Át kell raknunk máskorra.

- …Nem feltétlenül. – szólalt meg hirtelen Mokuba, és ismét találkozott a tekintetük. – Akkor nem, ha én is Veled megyek, Nii-sama. Úgyis Te fogsz nyerni, és utána elmehetünk együtt reggelizni. Mit szólsz?

Kaiba önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott; lassan hátradőlt a székében és összefűzte hosszú ujjait.

- Jól van, Mokuba. Legyen. – válaszolta, és kisöccse boldog vigyorral távozott az irodából, hogy további alelnöki teendőit is elláthassa. Kaiba nyugodt szívvel nézett utána; most már az sem zavarta, hogy valaki aljas módon fenyegetni merészelte. Lassan, de biztosan átjárta a közelgő kihívás felett érzett harci láz, és a kompromisszumnak hála, immáron mindkét fivér kellemes izgalommal nézett a párbaj elé. Egyikük sem kételkedett a kimenetelében: Kaiba azért nem, mert bízott önmagában, Mokuba pedig azért nem, mert nem csupán hitte, hanem _tudta_, hogy Nii-sama számára nincs lehetetlen.

Péntek hajnalban aztán mindkét csapat útnak indult Domino City legnagyobb parkjához: Yugi és barátai gyalog, Seto és Mokuba Kaiba pedig taxival. Az utcák még kihaltak voltak, és a park elhagyatottnak látszott az ég lágy rózsaszíne alatt; szinte festői háttérként kínálkozott a közelgő párbajhoz… és nemsokára meg is érkezett a két meghívott: Yugiék jobbról, Kaibáék balról.

- _Yugi?_ – kérdezte Kaiba döbbenten, mikor végre megpillantották egymást; Mokuba megállt mellette és elhűlten nézte az érkező társaságot.

- Kaiba? – kérdezett vissza Yugi értetlenül. Úgy méregették egymást, mint aki nem hisz a szemének: sok lehetséges gyanúsított megfordult a fejükben mostanáig, de az egymás iránt tanúsított tisztelet jele volt, hogy egyikük sem tulajdonította a másiknak a névtelen, alattomos fenyegető levelet.

- El se hiszem! Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról, Pénzeske? – esett neki azonnal Joey ökölbe szorult kézzel, mert ő viszont bármit el tudott képzelni Kaibáról. – Mi a fenének csődítettél ide minket?

- Miről beszélsz, Wheeler? – vágott vissza Kaiba. – Egy szavadat sem értem, bár lehet, hogy azért, mert nem beszélek kutyául…

Tristan szerencsére még idejében elkapta Joey karját, hogy visszatartsa a meggondolatlan közelharctól; Kaiba gunyorosan végigmérte, majd Yugihoz fordult.

- Én _ezért_ vagyok itt. – mondta, és előhúzta a levelet fehér bőrkabátja zsebéből. Yugi széthajtotta, és a szemében megértés csillant; elővette hát a levél édestestvérét és átadta Kaibának, aki megvetően átfutotta, majd azonnal visszaadta, mintha nem akarná vele beszennyezni a kezét.

- Seto? – szólalt meg Mokuba. – Ha egyikőtök sem volt, akkor ki hívott ki Titeket?

- _Én voltam_.

Mind a hatan a park kapuja felé fordultak; Bakura lépett elő az egyik oszlop mögül, és kedvtelve méregette őket: a szája szegletében gonosz kis mosoly ült.

- Látom, mind eljöttetek: számítottam rá.

Kaiba azonnal öccse elé lépett és kibiztosította a párbajkorongját.

- Ne vesztegessük az időt, Bakura: elfoglalt ember vagyok és nincs időm vesztesekre, úgy hogy készülj fel a párbajra.

Yugi megérezte, hogy a Fáraó a helyébe kíván lépni. Hagyta hát, hogy birtokba vegye a testét és visszahúzódott a lélekkamra biztonságába, Yami pedig Kaiba mellé lépett, és ő is működésbe hozta a párbajkorongját.

- Nem tudom, mi a szándékod, Bakura, de nagy hiba volt Minket kihívnod, mert együtt le fogunk győzni és véget vetünk a terveidnek. – mondta elszántan, és mindketten felmutatták a korongokba készített paklijukat.

- Tévedés! – felelte Bakura. Az Ezeréves Gyűrű felizzott, és sűrű köd szállta meg a park bejáratát. Az _Árnyvilág_, villant át Yami agyán.

- Ne húzd az időt olcsó trükkökkel, Bakura! – morogta Kaiba.

- Biztosítalak, hogy ez nem egy olcsó trükk, most pedig hallgass, mert nem te vagy a választott ellenfelem, hanem _ő_. – közölte vele, és a Fáraóra szegezte az ujját. Az Ezeréves Gyűrű úgy rázkódott a nyakában, mintha életre kelt volna, majd vakító fény árasztotta el a teret egyet len pillanatra, és aztán úgy aludt ki, mintha soha nem is lett volna. Kaiba és Mokuba közelebb húzódott egymáshoz, és mindkettő döbbenten bámult felfelé: Bakura és a Fáraó óriásként tornyosult föléjük, és közöttük lassan tükörsima, fényes játéktér képződött, mindkét térfélen tizennégy-tizennégy rubrikára osztva. Bakura Gyűrűje Yugit is leválasztotta: ő és a barátai ámulva nézték a kialakuló játékmezőt, és hirtelen visszatértek az emlékek a Párbaj Birodalomból, amikor Ryout megszállta a Gyűrű szelleme és saját kedves kártyáikba zárta őket. Szerencsésnek érezték magukat, hogy most nem kerültek ilyen helyzetbe: a játéktábla szélén álltak valamennyien, a párbaj egyedüli közönségeként.

- Mégis mit jelentsen ez? – kiáltotta Kaiba haragosan Bakurának.

- Azt, hogy megkezdődött az Árnyjáték: Én a Fáraó ellen, ti pedig végig fogjátok nézni, ahogy legyőzöm, és elveszem tőle, ami Nekem jár! – válaszolta Bakura, és többet egy pillantásra sem méltatta a rá acsargó Kaibát.

- Ha az Ezeréves Kirakómat akarod, keservesen csalódni fogsz, mert meg fogom nyerni ezt a párbajt és megvédem a barátaimat! – jelentette ki a Fáraó, és elszántan nézett farkasszemet Bakurával.

- Veszíteni fogsz, Fáraó, és amikor legyőzlek, a barátaid is veled pusztulnak! – közölte Bakura vicsorogva, és most már ő is a párbajkorongjába helyezte a pakliját. Yami szeme élesen villant, és kezét a paklijára helyezte. Yugiék és Mokuba lelkesen szurkoltak neki; Kaiba mogorván hallgatott és Bakurát nézte végtelen megvetéssel.

- _Kezdődjék a párbaj!_


	2. Kékszemű és a Sötét Mágus

**KÉKSZEMŰ ÉS A SÖTÉT MÁGUS**

- Én leszek az első. – jelentette ki Bakura, majd megszemlélte a kezébe vett öt lapot, és húzott. – Megidézek egy szörnyet lefordítva, védőállásban… Te jössz.

- Rendben. – felelt Yami, és húzott ő is. – Megidézem _Gammát, a Mágnes Harcost_! – kiáltotta, és _Gamma_ megjelent a harcmezőn. – _Mágnes Harcosom_, támadd meg a lefordított kártyát!

_Gamma_ lecsapott a kártyára és láthatóvá vált a rejtett szörny: a _Fejetlen Lovag_.

- Nincs szerencséd, Fáraó. – mondta Bakura sötéten; Yami 200 életpontot vesztett és _Gamma_ engedelmesen visszahúzódott a helyére, továbbra is támadóállásban, míg a _Fejetlen Lovag_ immáron láthatóan, védőállásban várakozott Bakura előtt.

- Lefektetek egy lefordított kártyát és vége a körömnek.

- Legyen. – felelt Bakura flegmán, és húzott. Az arcán kegyetlen mosoly villant. _Tökéletes._ – Meg idézek egy szörnyet lefordítva, védőállásban, és lefektetek egy lefordított kártyát. De ez még nem minden, Fáraó. Most kijátszok egy különleges mezőkártyát, csak neked… – mondta halk rosszindulattal, és becsúsztatott egy lapot a párbajkorong speciális rekeszébe. – _Küzdelem Életre-halálra_!

- Az micsoda? Tudni akarom!

- Elmagyarázom, hogyan működik. – mondta Bakura fölényesen. – Most mind a ketten kapunk egy-egy kártyát, amit azonnal ki kell helyeznünk a térfelünkre.

Ahogy kimondta, a játéktér két ponton felizzott, majd lassan kirajzolódott rajta a két lap: minden rubrikájuk üres, csak a színükön látszott, hogy szörnykártyának tervezték őket.

- Ahogy láthatod, üresek, és egymással szemben helyezkednek el: azok a szörnyek, amelyeket ezeknek a helyére idézünk meg, csak is egymással küzdhetnek, életre-halálra…

- Térj a lényegre, Bakura!

- Örömmel: az első két szörnyet úgyis azonnal megidézhetjük. Lásd hát, hogy Én mit választok! – kiáltotta Bakura gonosz vigyorral. A nyakában felizzott az Ezeréves Gyűrű, és hirtelen ki csapott belőle egy fénynyaláb; Yami ösztönszerűen maga elé emelte a karját, de aztán rémülten látta, hogy nem ő a célpont: a nyaláb sebesen kígyózva kikerülte, majd lecsapott, mint valami fényes ostor, és rátekeredett Kaiba nyakára. Seto hiába feszegette, nem bírta lefejteni magáról; a fénynyaláb pedig sebesen húzni kezdte a játéktér felé.

- Nii-sama! – sikoltott Mokuba, és rohant volna a bátyja után, de Tristan még időben utánanyúlt és felkapta, hogy visszatartsa.

- Megőrültél? – kiáltott a rémült gyerekre; Mokuba keservesen kapálózott a szorításában, a többiek pedig döbbenten ácsorogtak, tágra nyílt szemekkel meredve Kaibára.

- Azonnal fejezd be, Bakura! – kiáltotta Yami haragosan. Kaiba hörögve közeledett Bakura kijátszott kártyája felé; többször is megvetette a lábát, de hiába: a fénykacs ellenállhatatlanul húzta, míg végül rá nem rántotta az üres lap felületére. A nyaláb ekkor levált az Ezeréves Gyűrűről és szabad vége az üres rubrikába mélyedt: Kaiba most már a kártya foglya volt, amely hirtelen felizzott, és megjelent rajta a támadó- és védőérték: 3000/2500.

- Hogy tetszik a _Kékszeműm?_ – kérdezte Bakura vigyorogva. Yami felszisszent dühében.

- Nii-sama! – üvöltött Mokuba, immáron magán kívül, és elkeseredettségében belekönyökölt Tristan lágyékába, aki a hirtelen fájdalomtól eleresztette és nem tudott elég gyorsan utána kapni. Mokuba kirohant a játékmezőre: fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne, de segíteni akart, bármi áron.

- Mokuba, _NE!_ – üvöltötte Kaiba, pedig alig kapott levegőt a fénykacs szorításában, de már túl késő volt: kisöccse odaért hozzá, megragadta a kártyából kiálló fényes béklyót, és cibálni kezdte.

- Nem hagylak Magadra! – sírta Mokuba, és nagyot rántott a fénynyalábon, hogy kitépje, de sikertelenül. Bakura felnevetett.

- Látom, nem bírjátok ki egymás nélkül! Hát legyen! – jelentette ki nagylelkűen, majd újabb fénynyaláb csapott ki a Gyűrűből, és rátekeredett Mokubára: átfonta kis mellkasát, gúzsba kötötte a karját, és Seto alkarjához láncolta, ahol aztán úgy lebegett, mint valami élő nehezék.

- Mokuba! – kiáltotta Yami döbbenten.

- Mit műveltél, te kígyó? – üvöltötte Kaiba.

- Annyira a védelmedre akart kelni: teljesítettem a kívánságát. – hangzott a szelíd felelet. Kaiba szabad karja ekkor hirtelen hátrarándult, míg másik karja akarata ellenére is a mellkasa elé emelkedett Mokubával együtt, mintha védőállásba helyezkedett volna.

- Helyes kis pajzs vált belőle, nem igaz? – duruzsolta Bakura. Kaiba elkeseredetten próbálta mozdítani a karját, de tehetetlen volt: semmi uralma nem volt a saját teste felett. Mokuba védtelenül lógott bátyja karján; kétségbeesetten forgatta a fejét, hogy legalább Nii-sama szemébe nézhessen, de hiába.

- Ezt nem teheted! – ordította Kaiba magán kívül.

- De hiszen már meg is tettem…

- Ereszd el őket azonnal, Bakura! – követelte Yami villámló szemekkel.

- Eszem ágában sincs: hisz csak most jön a java! – kiáltott Bakura izgatottan, majd a következő pillanatban vakító fényesség árasztotta el a játékteret és a levegő megtelt Yugiék sikolyával. Az Ezeréves Gyűrűből ismét fénynyalábok kígyóztak elő és egymáshoz láncolták őket: Joey és Tristan egymásnak vetett háttal, gúzsba kötve állt, Yugi és Téa pedig jobbról és balról feszült nekik a nyalábok szorításában. Mire a Gyűrűből előtört fényesség elapadt és a Fáraó visszanyerte látását, már késő volt: Yugiék magatehetetlenül raboskodtak az előtte fekvő kártyán, és az ő összértékük is megjelent: 2500/2100.

- _Jaj, ne._ – nyögött fel Yami. Yugiék rémülten néztek rá, majd Kaibára, aki holt sápadtan állt velük szemben, továbbra is maga elé tartva Mokubát. Bakura felnevetett.

- Megvannak a szörnyeink! – jelentette ki vidáman. – Felkészültél, Fáraó?

Kaiba szabad karja ekkor előrelendült, a Mokubát tartó karja pedig lejjebb ereszkedett, támadóállásban. Kaiba döbbenten nyögött; kisöccse riadtan kapálózott.

- Remélem, sejted, hogy mi következik. – mondta Bakura vigyorogva. – Amíg mindkét szörny a játéktéren van, csakis egymás célpontjai lehetnek: a maguk módján ők is párbajozni fognak, de más szörnyekkel ellentétben a vesztes végérvényesen elvész, ha ő vagy a mezőkártyám megsemmisül. Látod, Kaiba, mégsem hagytalak ki a mókából; neked jutott a megtiszteltetés, hogy kiirtsd a Fáraó barátait. Megpróbálhat ugyan megakadályozni, de előbb-utóbb úgyis választania kell, hogy melyikőtök haljon meg, és megsúgom, hogy Hozzám hasonlóan ő sem tartja sokra az életedet…

- Ne hallgass rá, Kaiba! – könyörgött a Fáraó. – Esküszöm, megtalálom a módját, hogy meg mentselek mindannyiótokat!

- Na, ilyen egy üres ígéret! – csúfolódott Bakura kedélyesen. – Javíts ki, ha tévedek, de a legtöbb csapda és varázskártya igen kellemetlen mellékhatásokkal jár: próbáld csak ki rajta a _Tükör Erőt_ és meglátjuk, életben marad-e!

- Yugi! – kiáltotta Kaiba, szinte könyörögve. – Mindegy, mit csinálsz, csak az öcsémnek ne essen baja!

- Ígérem, Kaiba, hogy megvédelek Téged és Mokubát! Bízz bennem!

- Milyen megható. – somolygott Bakura. – És szánalmas. Még szerencse, hogy a mezőkártyám arra kötelezi a szörnyeinket, hogy minden körben támadjanak! Az Én körömnek ugyan vége, de most kezdődik a tiéd és nincs más választásod! – mondta, és felnevetett.

Yami összeszorított foggal nézett vele farkasszemet, és húzott egy lapot. A sors iróniája, hogy a _Tükör Erőt_ húzta: sejtette, hogy nem egy olyan lap kerül még a kezébe, amely bármilyen más helyzetben életmentő lenne, itt viszont Kaiba vesztét okozná, és biztos volt benne, hogy Bakura, aki semmire sem becsülte a barátai életét, akkor sem védené meg a testvéreket, ha érdekében állna.

- Ne húzd az időt, Fáraó.

- Megidézem _Gazellet, a Mitikus Szörnyek Királyát_, támadóállásban. – mondta Yami és aktiválta a kártyát. – Ideje megszabadulnom a lefordított szörnyedtől! _Gazelle_, támadj!

_Gazelle_ sikerrel járt: _Sangan_ megsemmisült.

- Remek. – hagyta rá Bakura flegmán. – Most, hogy _Sangan_ távozik a Temetőbe, választhatok egy szörnyet ezerötszáz vagy kevesebb támadóponttal a paklimból, és _Gerniát_ választom! – mutatta meg a lapot, majd megkeverte a pakliját és visszahelyezte a párbajkorongba. – Most pedig aktiválom a csapdámat: _Édes a Bosszú_!

Yami kínjában a mellkasához kapott: a három szörnyéért összesen 1500 pontot veszített: életpontjainak majdnem a felét.

- Fáraó! – kiáltotta Yugi riadtan. – Jól vagy?

- Fáj, igaz-e? – duruzsolta Bakura. – És még nincs vége! Hacsak nem akarod a biztos halálba küldeni a _Mágnes Harcosodat_, búcsúzz el a barátaidtól, mert most már kénytelen vagy támadni velük!

Yami tudta, hogy _Gamma_ nem tudja legyőzni a _Fejetlen Lovagot_, így védőállásba helyezte, és Yugira került a sor. Akárcsak Kaiba, ő is tehetetlen volt az őt fogva tartó varázslattal szemben, és mindkét karja előrelendült, mint valami élő marionettnek. Vad erő söpört végig a testén, és kitörni készült: úgy izzott fel a tenyere, akár a _Sötét Mágus_ varázsbotja.

- Yugi, NE! – kiáltotta Kaiba rémülten, és kétségbeesetten próbálta hátracsavarni a karját, hogy Mokubát takarni tudja a közelgő csapás elől. Az ő előretartott keze is fényleni kezdett; fehér villám cikázott át a tenyerén.

- Nem… tudom… irányítani! – nyögte Yugi halálra váltan.

- Végük van! – kiáltott fel Bakura diadalittasan; ekkor azonban Yami felemelte a kezét.

- Aktiválom a csapdámat! _Varázsfogó Kör_!

A levegőből előtűnt a kör: a szimbólumok vakítóan felizzottak, majd a varázskör pörögve átszelte a levegőt és Yugi előrenyújtott karjára csappant, mint valami mágikus bilincs. A tenyerén pulzáló sötét fény villódzva kialudt, mintha ott sem lett volna. Kaiba remegve zihált; Yugiék csatakosak voltak az izzadságtól.

- Szerencsés voltál. – ismerte el Bakura savanyú képpel. – De ne hidd, hogy sokáig rajta marad az a kör. Ezzel csak időt nyertél, semmi mást: a végén úgyis meghalnak!

- Elég legyen ebből! Most Te jössz. – szólt kemény hangon Yami, és aggódva nézte a barátait. A _Varázsfogó Körnek_ hála, még biztonságban voltak... csak az volt a kérdés, hogy meddig.


	3. Az átjáró

**AZ ÁTJÁRÓ**

- Lássuk, mi vár rád. – mondta Bakura sötéten, és húzott. Látszott az arcán, hogy elégedetlen; összeszűkült szemmel meredt a Fáraóra. – Aktiválom ezt a varázskártyát: _Kártyamegsemmisítés_.

Mindketten a Temetőbe helyezték a lapjaikat és addig húztak, amíg annyi lapjuk nem lett, mint amennyivel indultak. Bakura szeme vészjóslóan villant; kegyetlen kis mosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Most lesz csak a játék igazán érdekes!

- Mire készülsz, Bakura?

- Kihúztam a kártyát, amivel végre mozgósíthatom ezeket a semmirekellő halandókat. Ha azt hitted, hogy a _Varázsfogó Körrel_ megvédheted őket, tévedtél!

- Milyen kártyát húztál? Tudni akarom!

- Mindent a maga idejében. Előtte feláldozom a _Fejetlen Lovagot_, hogy megidézhessem ezt: _A Ki múlás Grófja_!

Előkelő ruhákba öltözött, ocsmány élőhalott jelent meg a játéktéren, kezében karddal.

- _Kimúlás Grófja_, pusztítsd el _Gazellet_!

_Gazelle_ elhullott a harcban; a Fáraó 500 életponttal lett szegényebb.

- Most pedig kijátszom a varázskártyámat: _Kapu egy Másik Dimenzióba_!

- Jaj, ne! – nyögött Yami, de késő volt: a kártya életre kelt és fényes, pulzáló kapu nyílt rajta.

- Ha nem hagyod, hogy hasznát vegyem a szánalmas barátaidnak, akkor száműzöm őket! Ezzel a lappal eltávolíthatok egy-egy szörnyet a játékból, és amíg ez a lap játékban van, nem térhetnek vissza! _Dimenzió Kapu_, küldd őket egy másik világba!

A kapu pulzáló fénye örvénylő fekete lyukká változott: mindent elsöprő szél vihar támadt a torkolatában, és a fénynyalábok úgy szakadtak ki a kártyákból, mint gaz a földből. A Kaiba fivérek elemelkedtek a játékmező talajáról és Yugiék utánuk; hiába ordított és vergődött mind, semmit sem használt, és pár pillanaton belül elnyelte őket az örvénylő átjáró. A _Dimenzió Kapu_ bezárult; Yugiék csapdába kerültek.

- YUGI! NE! – üvöltötte Yami, de már túl késő volt.

- A barátaid most már egy másik világban raboskodnak, Fáraó. – mondta Bakura negédesen. – Egyedül maradtál.

Yami megmarkolta az Ezeréves Kirakót és koncentrált, de hiába hívta Yugit: nem hallotta és nem érezte, mintha kiszippantották volna a lelkéből. A szeme villámlott.

- Visszahozom a barátaimat! Megtalálom a módját!

- Meglátjuk, Fáraó. Amíg a kártyám érvényben van, addig bizony nem jönnek vissza, és ha így ér véget a párbaj, akkor többet nem látod őket viszont. Most pedig folytassuk a párbajt, mert most kezd csak igazán érdekessé válni. Számodra nem is lehetne nagyobb a tét: az Ezer éves Kirakód, a hordozód teste, a semmirekellő barátaid… és persze Kaiba, a felkapaszkodott senki, akinek túl fontos szerep jutott ebben az ősi küzdelemben ahhoz képest, hogy meg tagadta a múltját, mint egy gyáva korcs.

- Ha ennyire lenézed Kaibát, és nincs igazad, akkor miért választottad a saját térfeledre?

- Egyszerű: mert többet nyertem vele, mint az értéktelen rajongóiddal. Még ha sikerül is vissza hoznod őket, erősebb lesz náluk, és a _Varázsfogó Kör_ sem lesz már érvényben; akkor majd a fő vetélytársaddal fogom megadni neked a kegyelemdöfést. De ne fussunk ennyire előre… ki tudja, megéred-e egyáltalán, hogy visszahozhasd őket…

- Kitartok a végsőkig! Én hiszek a paklimban és a barátaimban, és le foglak győzni, Bakura!

- Akkor mire vársz? A helyedben Én bizony sietnék, mert a barátaid számára egész más síkon pereg az idő. Ki tudja, mi minden történhet velük, ha nem vagy elég gyors…

Yami lenézett a játékmezőn heverő üres kártyákra, majd saját lapjaira, és kénytelen volt belátni, hogy Bakurának igaza van: nincs más választása, tovább kell küzdenie és minél hamarabb vissza kell hoznia a barátait, akárhova kerültek is. Keze önkéntelenül is a Kirakóra tévedt és megszorította. _Esküszöm, kiszabadítalak, Yugi. Kiszabadítalak mindannyitokat, csak tartsatok ki._

- Az én köröm jön. – mondta elszántan, és húzott egy lapot.


	4. Egy új világ

**EGY ÚJ VILÁG**

Mokuba nyitotta ki először a szemét. Bátyja mellett feküdt a kövezeten, a barátaik pedig körülöttük hevertek. Bakurának és a Fáraónak nyoma sem volt; mintha soha nem is párbajoztak volna. Visszafordult Nii-samához és óvatosan megrázta a vállát; Kaiba lassan kinyitotta a szemét és feltápászkodott.

- Jól vagy, Nii-sama? – kérdezte kisöccse halkan.

- Én igen… és Te?

- Én is… azt hiszem.

A többiek is éledezni kezdtek; az ismerős hangok térítették magukhoz őket. Joey és Tristan felült és csodálkozva néztek körül, Yugi pedig gyorsan felállt és felsegítette Téát.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Téa a kihalt teret nézve. Hajnalodott itt is: lágy rózsaszín fényben fürdött a kövezet és az előttük elterülő szépséges park.

- Nem tudom… – mondta Yugi zavartan. – Az előbb még a játéktéren voltunk, mielőtt az a ka pu megnyílt… szerintetek tényleg sikerült Bakurának száműzni bennünket? Ez lenne a másik dimenzió?

- Másik dimenzió? Ugyan már!– torkolta le Kaiba, mire mindenki odafordult. – _Nézz körül!_ Ugyan ott vagyunk, ahol a párbaj kezdetén, csak Bakura nincs sehol: valahogy elterelte a figyelmünket és megfutamodott, mert tudta, hogy nincs esélye nyerni!

A többiek elkeseredve hallgatták: sejtették, hogy Kaiba nem lesz hajlandó elfogadni a tényt, hogy az Árnyjátékok mágiájával bármi lehetséges, főleg, hogy a környezetük semmi lyen változásról nem árulkodott, amit érvként használhattak volna, hogy meggyőzzék.

- Kaiba, kérlek! – próbálkozott Yugi. – Gondolj bele, hogy egy perce még milyen helyzetben vol tunk! Ha Bakura képes volt foglyul ejteni és irányítani minket, akkor miért ne lenne lehetséges, hogy képes volt száműzni is?

- Mert egyszerűen _nem lehet!_ – csattant fel Kaiba. – _Ilyen nincs!_ Olcsó trükk az egész!

- Hogy lehetsz ennyire vak? – kérdezte Joey döbbenten. – Térj már észhez, Pénzeske! Saját magadon tapasztaltad, hogy Bakura mire képes; miért nem tudod elfogadni, hogy ezt is meg tud ja csinálni?

- Mert nem vagyok hajlandó bedőlni annak a kígyónak! – acsargott Kaiba, dühösen forgatva a fejét. – Hallod, Bakura? Úgyis tudom, hogy szemfényvesztés az egész, és ha megtalállak, megkeserülöd, hogy ujjat húztál Velem!

- Kaiba, csillapodj! – kérlelte Yugi. – Fenyegetőzéssel nem megyünk semmire! Ki kell találnunk valami tervet és össze kell tartanunk! Együtt biztosan jutunk valamire!

- Még hogy _Én_ összeálljak _veletek_? – válaszolt Kaiba megvetően. – Felejtsd el, Yugi. Egyedül is megtalálom Bakurát: nincs szükségem a segítségetekre! Gyerünk, Mokuba. – szólt rá az öccsére, majd hátat fordított Yugiéknak és elindult; Mokuba bizonytalan, szinte zavart pillantást vetett a többiekre, mielőtt bátyja után rohant, hogy lépést tudjon tartani vele.

- Felfuvalkodott hólyag. – morogta magában Joey, és a Kaiba után bámuló, aggódó arcú Yugira nézett. – Hagyjad, Yug. Úgysem jön vissza és én aztán nem fogok neki könyörögni. Jobb nekünk nélküle.

- Menjen csak a maga feje után. – szállt be Tristan is. – Talán ha bajba kerül, lehet, hogy végre tanul belőle.

- Én nagyon remélem, hogy nem kerül bajba. – mondta Yugi csendesen, a távolodó fivéreket nézve. – Ne feledjétek, hogy ez egy másik világ és Mokuba is vele van. Ha bajba kerül, a kisöccse épsége is kockán forog.

- Akkor most mit csináljunk? Menjünk utána? – kérdezte Téa.

- Ahhoz lehet, hogy késő… de azt hiszem, tudom, hogy hova igyekszik.

- Hova? – kérdezte Tristan értetlenül.

- A Kaiba Corp főépületéhez. Logikus, nem? Akár hisz abban, amit Bakura mondott, akár nem, csakis akkor lehet biztos a dolgában, ha odamegy, és ellenőrzi a cégét.

- Ez igaz. – hagyta rá Joey.

- Ezért azt javaslom, hogy most menjünk el Nagyapa játékboltjához és nézzünk körül. Lehet, hogy akár saját magunkkal is összefuthatunk ott, és abból hátha következtethetünk arra, hogy milyen világgal állunk szemben! Azután csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy elmegyünk Kaiba főhadi szállására és megkérdezzük, _ő_ mire jutott. Addigra hátha lecsillapodik és hajlandó lesz együttműködni.

- Én benne vagyok. – mondta Téa. – Kaiba addig valószínűleg meg tudja védeni magát.

- Legyen. – törődött bele Joey. – Csak aztán nehogy két Kaibával kelljen vitatkozni, mert nekem már egytől is megfájdul a fejem.

- Csak egyet tegyél meg magadnak, Joey, és ne hívd ki őket párbajra, mert kétszer olyan durván veszítenél. – ugratta Tristan.

- Mindjárt az arcod fog párbajozni az öklömmel!

- Nyugodj már le, Joey. Most pedig menjünk. – mondta Téa. – Nem akarok tovább itt maradni. Minél előbb találunk valakit, akit kikérdezhetünk, annál jobb.

- Téának igaza van. – állt mellé Yugi. – Gyertek. Muszáj minél előbb megtudnunk, hogy milyen világba csöppentünk, mert lehet, hogy rosszabb, mint amilyennek látszik. – mondta, és el indultak a játékbolt irányába.

- Nem is tudom, Yugi: én egyelőre nem látok semmi szokatlant. – mondta Tristan, az épp csak ébredező várost nézve. – Nézz csak körül: ugyan mennyire lehet más ez a világ…?


	5. Az elveszett Kaiba fiúk

**AZ ELVESZETT KAIBA FIÚK**

Seto Kaiba valóban a Kaiba Corp főépülethez igyekezett és sebesen szedte a lábát; rossz előérzet kínozta, és tudta, hogy addig úgysem szabadul meg tőle, amíg meg nem bizonyosodik arról, hogy felesleges az aggodalma. Semmi másra nem vágyott, csak hogy végre az irodájában lehessen és elfoglalhassa a helyét az asztalánál, hogy végre ismét nála legyen az irányítás és egy lépéssel közelebb lehessen ahhoz, hogy leleplezze Bakura csalását és elégtételt vehessen azért, hogy veszélyeztetni merte az öccse életét. Mokuba, aki félt, hogy nem lesz ilyen egyszerű a dolog, de őszintén remélte, hogy a bátyjának lesz igaza, hangtalanul rohant mellette; minden korty levegőre szüksége volt, hogy tartani tudja vele az iramot, és a végén már ő is csak arra vágyott, hogy lerogyhasson az irodai kanapéra és végre reggelizhessenek, mi előtt Nii-samát elönti az aznapi munka.

A központi épület csupán negyedórányi sétára volt, és hamarosan beléptek az üveg ajtón. Kaiba gondolkodás nélkül megindult a túloldalon lévő személyzeti lifthez, Mokubával az oldalán, és pillantásra sem méltatta a már jól megszokott környezetet.

- Hová megy, uram? – szólt utána a recepciós. Kaiba megfordult és megvetően végigmérte.

- Mégis mit gondol? Az irodámba.

- Sajnálom, de előzetes bejelentés nélkül nem engedhetem be. – közölte a recepciós, mint aki meg sem hallotta.

- Mi a fenéről beszél? Tudja, hogy ki vagyok Én?

- Fogalmam sincs, kicsoda maga, de ez az én szempontomból teljesen lényegtelen, mert Gozaburo Kaiba ma nem fogad senkit.

- Micsoda? Azt mondta, _Gozaburo Kaiba?_ – lehelte Seto. Egy pillanatra összenéztek Mokubával: mindkettőjük elsápadt.

- Ha időpontot akar, jelentkezzen be telefonon, most viszont arra kell kérnem, hogy távozzon, vagy hívom a biztonságiakat.

A recepciós kijelentésére két öltönyös alak mozdult meg a folyosó végén; tagbaszakadt, fegyveres testőrök. Kaiba szeme összeszűkült.

- Arra nem lesz szükség. – morogta végtelen megvetéssel. – Gyerünk, Mokuba. – Azzal sarkon fordult, és úgy távoztak az épületből, hogy vissza sem néztek.

- Ezt egyszerűen nem értem. Hogy lehet az a szenilis vén bolond még mindig cégvezető? Ennek semmi értelme… – rágódott Kaiba, immáron a főépület előtti téren ácsorogva.

- Lehet, hogy ebben a dimenzióban nem sikerült megszerezned az ötvenegy százalékot.

- Lehetetlen, Mokuba. Sohasem veszítek, főleg nem Gozaburo Kaiba ellen.

- Talán tudsz jobb magyarázatot?

- Egyelőre nem… akkor viszont mi történt _Velünk_? – kérdezte öccsét… és abban a pillanatban be ugrott egy emlék: mostohaapja eltorzult arca a tanácsteremben. _Ne hidd, hogy ezt megúszod szárazon, Seto! Visszakerülsz az árvaházba, ahová a hozzád hasonló hálátlan tacskók valók!_ Az emlékhang szinte arcon csapta, és Kaiba megtorpant. A tekintete üveges volt.

- Mokuba…

- Igen, Nii-sama? – kérdezte kisöccse félénken.

- Vissza kell mennünk az árvaházba.

Az árvaház ma is ugyanolyan volt, mint hét évvel ezelőtt; csak az idő vasfoga marta néhol repedtre a vakolatot. Kaiba szájában megkeseredett a nyál, ahogy előtörtek az eltemetett emlékek: a rokonaik szenvtelen arca, mikor kézen fogta Mokubát, és segített neki kiszállni a kocsiból; kisöccse könnyei, mert képtelen volt felfogni, hogy apuka miért hagyta el őket, és az, hogy kénytelen volt idejekorán keménységre nevelni Mokubát, mert csak így tudta megvédeni a nagyobbaktól, akik a kicsiken és gyengéken élősködtek. Mokuba is hasonló emlékeken merengett; nehezére esett elhinni, hogy Nii-sama mennyire megváltozott azokban a napokban, és máig azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak meg nem történtté tehetné az egészet, és visszahozhatná azt a Setót, aki még tudott mosolyogni és nevetni, mielőtt az élet arcon vágta és örökre megfosztotta a jókedvétől. Szinte félt átlépni a küszöböt, mert rettegett attól, ami ott várta; szégyen ide vagy oda, belekapaszkodott bátyja karjába, hogy erőt merítsen belőle, és most az egyszer Nii-sama szó nélkül hagyta, mert a lelke mélyén félt ő is…

A portás ismeretlen volt számukra: valószínűleg azóta kerülhetett oda, hogy az itteni Seto és Mokuba eltávozott, mert egyiküket sem ismerte meg és udvariasan útba igazította őket az igazgatói irodába. A folyosón sétálva sem találkoztak senkivel, aki törődött volna velük vagy felismerte volna az arcukat; korán volt még, a folyosók szinte kihaltak, és az itteni alkalmazottak alig találkoztak az árvákkal, akik helyett egész nap ügyet intéztek. Kopogtak az igazgató ajtaján és bentről ismerős hang válaszolt; ezek szerint még mindig a régi igazgató vezette az árvaházat. Kaiba nyugalmat erőltetett magára és belépett; Mokuba követte és csak még jobban kapaszkodott belé.

- Jó napot. – köszönt Kaiba szárazon, mikor az asztal elé léptek.

- Jó napot… – válaszolt az igazgató, majd végre felnézett a kezében tartott aktából és látható meg lepetéssel bámult a keményvonású arcba. – Várjunk csak, én ismerem Magát… mit Magát, _téged! _Setónak hívnak, igaz?

Kaiba arca megremegett. Lassan két éve már, hogy mindenki Kaiba-samának szólította, és azóta nem volt hajlandó kevesebbel beérni. Egyre jobban gyűlölte ezt a világot és átkozta a percet, amikor idekerült; Mokuba azonban még időben megfogta és megszorította a csuklóját, így viszonylag gyorsan magához tért és még csak nem is ordított.

- Igen, ő pedig az öcsém, Mokuba.

- Hát persze. Hiszen csak két éve, hogy itt hagytatok minket. Miben segíthetek, fiúk?

_Fiúk? Fiúk?_ Kaiba épp csak nem füstölgött mérgében, de igyekezett uralkodni magán és összeszedni a gondolatait. Mokuba csak hallgatott: az igazgató szavai szöget ütöttek a fejébe.

- Szükségünk lenne az itteni iratainkra. – közölte Kaiba. – Egy… állásajánlat miatt. Azt mondták, hogy szeretnék megvizsgálni az előéletemet, és mert az öcsém az egyetlen családtagom, az Ő adatai is kellenének. Csak lefénymásolnánk a kartonjainkat és már itt sem vagyunk.

- Értem. – mondta az igazgató lassan, Seto szavait fontolgatva. – Nos, mivel a ti adatlapjaitok, rendben van. Várjatok kint; hamarosan megkapjátok a fénymásolatokat.

- Az összes iratról?

- Természetesen. A titkárnőm majd elintézi.

Kaiba és Mokuba kiültek hát az előtérbe. A lassan beszállingózó alkalmazottak kedvesen köszöntek nekik: Kaiba magához képest figyelmesen válaszolgatott, de a gondolatai már az iratok körül keringtek; Mokuba viszont zavartan hallgatott.

- Nii-sama? – szólalt meg végül, amikor már nem bírt magával.

- Igen, Mokuba?

- Tegyük fel, hogy ebben a dimenzióban is ugyanannyi évesek vagyunk, mint most.

- Logikus. – hagyta rá Kaiba, enyhe gyanakvással az arcán.

- Javíts ki, ha tévedek, de Gozaburo nem két, hanem _hét_ évvel ezelőtt fogadott örökbe minket. Ha csak két éve kerültünk ki innen, akkor az örökbefogadó nem lehetett Gozaburo.

Amikor Kaiba felfogta az okfejtés értelmét, elfehéredett: annyira koncentrált arra, hogy hihető történetet adjon elő az igazgatónak, hogy fel sem fogta a szavait. Ezernyi kérdés fogalmazódott meg benne, és elöntötte a harag, a sértett büszkeség.

- Úgy érted, tizenöt éves koromig senyvedtünk itt és nem kellettünk _senkinek?_ – kérdezett vissza, immáron keserű haraggal a hangjában, és olyan gyűlölet lángolt a szemében, hogy Mokuba szinte félt tőle.

- Hogy a pokolban lehet? Talán elvesztettem a sakkjátszmát Gozaburo ellen? Nincs az az isten!

- Nii-sama…

- Mi van? – dörrent rá Kaiba, és Mokuba elsápadt. Bátyja csak ekkor tért magához: lehajtotta a fejét és lehunyta a szemét, hogy lehiggadjon.

- Ne haragudj, Mokuba. Egyszerűen csak…

- Csak mi, Seto? – kérdezte Mokuba félénken, bátyja kabátjába kapaszkodva. Kaiba ráemelte a tekintetét; Mokuba talán még soha sem látta ennyire bizonytalannak.

- Egyszerűen csak aggódom, hogy mi történt _Velünk_.

Hamarosan megkapták a fénymásolatokat és távozhattak. Kaiba legszívesebben azonnal leült volna kibogarászni őket, de Mokuba egy percig sem akart tovább maradni, így végül betértek az első útjukba kerülő kávéházba és kisajátították az egyik félreeső sarkot. Unott, de egyébiránt udvarias pincérnő jött az asztalukhoz; Mokuba gyümölcslevet kért, Kaiba pedig egy méregerős eszpresszót, majd kiteregették az iratokat és ki-ki nekiállt a sajátját elolvasni. Mokuba elszorult szívvel böngészte születési nevét és adatait, bátyja pedig keserű gyűlölettel rágta át magát a több mint húsz kezdeményezett és eredménytelenül záródott örökbefogadási folyamatról szóló listán, ami semmivel sem vitte előre a nyomozásukat, csupán arra volt jó, hogy emlékeztesse arra, hogy egy szülő sem volt hajlandó mindkettőjüket magához venni, pedig bármilyen kompromisszumra hajlott volna, hogy maga mellett tudhassa Mokubát. Ami viszont végleg megdöbbentette, az az utolsó dokumentum volt; csak akkor tért magához, amikor kisöccse már erővel rángatta a karját.

- Mi az, Nii-sama? – követelte aggódva. – Kihez kerültünk? Mondd már!

Kaiba végül kénytelen volt erőt venni magán: öccséhez fordult hát, és Mokuba látta a szemén a csalódottságot.

- Senkihez, Mokuba. Elnyertem egy hátrányos helyzetű fiataloknak kiírt ösztöndíjat és átkerültünk egy kollégiumba.

- Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Mokuba, és átvette bátyjától az iratköteget.

- Jól hallottad. – folytatta Kaiba, miközben Mokuba a lapokat böngészte. – A szerződésem szerint az iskola vette át a gondozói szerepet mindkettőnk felett, így kiutaltak Nekünk egy kollégiumi szobát és egy sem mire-sem-elég ösztöndíjat. Gondolom, akkor számítok majd nagykorúnak, amikor elvégzem az iskolát.

- Ezek szerint Gozaburónak semmi köze nem volt hozzánk? Én azt hittem, hogy itt lesz valahol a neve, de még csak meg sem említik. – mondta Mokuba a listát böngészve.

- Azon már nem is csodálkozom. – mondta bátyja megvetően. – Ha megnyertem volna a sakkjátszmánkat, örökbefogadott volna és vége a listának; ha meg vesztettem, akkor el sem kezdődhetett az örökbefogadási folyamat.

- Lehet, hogy ki sem álltál ellene. – vetette fel Mokuba.

- _Én_ ne kaptam volna a lehetőségen? – válaszolta Kaiba, enyhe rosszallással a hangjában.

- Ne feledd, hogy ez egy másik dimenzió, Nii-sama. Lehet, hogy ebben a világban egész mások vagyunk.

- Magyarán ebben a világban vesztes vagyok. – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Kaiba, immáron jól látható sértődöttséggel.

- Én nem mondtam ilyet. – mondta Mokuba élesen. Kaiba próbálta visszafogni magát.

- Tudom, hogy nem mondtál ilyet.

- Akkor ne legyél ennyire ellenséges, Nii-sama. – vágott vissza Mokuba. Bátyja ugyan forgatta a szemét, de aztán sóhajtott és megadta magát.

- Jól van, na. Bocsánatot kérek. Most pedig idd meg a gyümölcslevedet, mert indulunk.

- A kollégiumba?

- Hova máshova?


	6. Két élet dióhéjban

**KÉT ÉLET DIÓHÉJBAN**

Hajnalban a kollégium általában csendes és békés volt. Az előző este bulizó fiatalok ekkorra már ájultan aludtak, a munkába vagy az első órájukra készülő hallgatók pedig halkan lopakodtak a máskülönben kihalt folyosókon a zuhanyzóba, vagy éppenséggel a folyosó végén található konyhába kávéért, müzliért, tányérért. Ez volt Seto kedvenc napszaka: felkelt, elsurrant alvó kisöccse mellett, majd a közös konyhában készített magának egy híg kávét és az ablak mellett ücsörögve szürcsölgette, arról álmodozva, hogy egyszer még eljön az idő, amikor a saját konyhájában igazi kávét ihat majd, és azt ehetnek reggelire Mokubával, amit csak megkívánnak. Ha idáig jutott az ábrándozásban, mindig kénytelen volt megállni: bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mit enne, ha megengedhetne magának _akármit_ a világon. Ilyesmire jobb volt nem is gondolni, mert még a végén képtelen lett volna élvezni a szelet üres pirítóst, amit ilyenkor megengedett magának, hogy a kisöccsének több juthasson: egy _egész_ szendvics, pici vajjal és egy vékony szelet sajttal, amit aztán kettévágott és a felét újságpapírba csomagolta, hogy Mokubának legyen mit ennie a tanórák között.

Magának nem csomagolt semmit. Hét éve éhezett önszántából, hogy Mokubának több jut hasson, és talán már akkor sem vett volna be több ételt a gyomra, ha lett volna mit ennie. Tányérra tette a fél szendvicset, vizet töltött kisöccse poharába, és megindult vissza a szobájuk felé; csupa csont alakja alig vetett árnyékot a felkelő nap fényében.

- Jó reggelt, Mokuba. – mondta lágyan, és kisöccse éjjeliszekrényére tette a tányért és a poharat. Mokuba meg sem moccant, így Seto addig rázogatta a vállát, míg kénytelen-kelletlen fel ült az ágyban, morcosan dörgölve a szemét.

- Még aludtam volna. – zsémbelődött.

- Tudom, de nem szeretném, ha elkésnél az iskolából. – mondta Seto szelíden. – Itt a reggelid.

- Hadd találjam ki: sajtos szendvics. – mondta Mokuba minden lelkesedés nélkül, de azért maga elé vette a tányért és beleharapott a sovány reggelibe.

- Az. Jövő héten mit tegyek a szendvicsedbe? – kérdezte Seto, arcán tétova mosollyal.

- Ha jövő héten is szendvics lesz, akkor inkább éhen halok. – morogta Mokuba oda sem nézve.

Seto válaszul csak sóhajtott, és nekiállt összeszedni a holmiját. Mokuba sohasem volt valami jókedvű reggelente, és Seto már rég megszokta a folytonos zsörtölődést, de nem bánta volna, ha kisöccse legalább néha megpróbált volna kedves lenni. Mokuba érezte, hogy megbántotta; kikászálódott hát az ágyból és a táskáját pakoló Setóhoz lépett.

- Ne haragudj, Ani-chan. Egyszerűen csak unom a sajtot. – _Meg ezt az életet_, tette hozzá magában.

Seto nem válaszolt azonnal: a könyveit rendezgette, teljesen feleslegesen, és remélte, hogy Mokuba nem veszi észre, hogy elvörösödött szégyenében, mert nem tellett neki többre egy csomag szeletelt kenyérnél és egy darabka sajtnál.

- Ani-chan.

Még mindig semmi; Seto most a táska csatjával szöszmötölt. Szerencséje volt, hogy mindig kézre akadt valami, amivel elfoglalhatta magát, ha nem akarta, hogy látsszon rajta, mennyire rosszul estek az öccse szavai. Mokuba persze jól ismerte ezt a szokását: gyengéden átkarolta bátyja vállát és magához húzta.

- Bocsáss meg, Ani-chan. – mondta halkan. – Igazságtalan voltam Veled.

- Nem haragszom. – felelte Seto csendesen, de Mokubát továbbra is kínozta a bűntudat, így odatartotta bátyjának a megkezdett sajtos szendvicset.

- Akkor osztozzunk meg ezen. Kérlek.

Seto, továbbra is szomorkásan, leharapott egy apró falatkát, ami a fél fogára sem lett volna elég, és gépiesen agyonrágta, mielőtt lenyelte.

- A többi a Tiéd. – mondta, és hogy megnyugtassa öccsét, magára erőltetett egy kis mosolyt. Mokuba gombócot érzett a torkában, és finoman megszorította bátyja vállát.

- Túl jó vagy Te hozzám, Ani-chan.

Tizenöt perccel később elindultak az iskolába. Setón viharvert kabát, Mokubán kopott kapucnis dzseki, és zsebében a fél szendvics: bátyja szeretetének záloga.


	7. Eltérési pontok

**ELTÉRÉSI PONTOK**

Yugi magában hálát adott, hogy olyan közel lakott a parkhoz; tudta, hogy csupán pár perc séta és megérkeznek nagyapja játékboltjához. Alig várta, hogy odaérjenek; égetően szüksége volt a bizonyosságra, hogy ez a világ nem teljesen idegen a sajátjától, és bármilyen támpontra, amiből a helyzetükre következtethetett volna, mert sejtette, hogy ha Bakurának volt választása, akkor olyan világba száműzte őket, ahol egyikük sem lehetett biztonságban. Ennek ellenére furcsa mód nem aggódott magáért: mindennel felért a gondolat, hogy maga mellett tudta a barátait és szükség esetén számíthatott rájuk, és ha így mérte saját biztonságát, Kaiba és Mokuba szokatlanul védtelennek tűnt a szemében. Utólag már sajnálta, szinte szégyellte, hogy nem próbálta maradásra bírni őket, de késő volt visszafordulni; most már csak abban reménykedett, hogy hamarosan épségben viszontlátja majd mindkettőjüket és jó hírekkel szolgálhatnak majd egymásnak.

Nemsokára befordultak az utcára, amely épp a játékbolt oldalához vezetett. Mind a négyükön feszült izgatottság lett úrrá; Yugi szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy lassan lopakodtak a bejárat felé. Most nézte csak meg az óráját és rádöbbent, hogy még korán van a nyitáshoz; óvatosan megkerülték hát a boltot és a túloldali házbejárathoz osontak. Yugi levegőt is alig mert venni, ahogy a bejárathoz lépett és előhalászta a kulcsát, hogy kinyissa; ekkor azonban lépteket hallott bentről és ijedten hőkölt hátra. Joey, Tristan és Téa addigra már meghúzta magát a ház oldalához állított szemetes konténer mögött; Yugi is ide bújt el, még éppen idejében, mert a következő pillanatban apró csendüléssel tárult az ajtó. Lassú, csoszogó lépteket, majd kaparászó hangot hallottak, mintha valaki söprögetett volna: _biztosan Nagyapa_, villant át Yugi agyán, és elmosolyodott, remélve, hogy hamarosan válthat vele pár szót; ekkor azonban felcsattant egy dühös hang, és a szép remények szertefoszlottak, mint a hajnali köd.

- Még nem végeztem, öreg! Hallod, amit mondok?

Yugi döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy a saját hangját hallja, és zavarodott szégyen ömlött el rajta; barátai is elhűlve hallgatták, mennyire más a haragos, kötekedő Yugi Muto. A nagyapja azonban nem hagyta magát: a sepregetés abbamaradt és a cipője csikorgott, ahogy szembefordult az unokájával.

- Hallom, de nem érdekel: nem kapod meg _Exodiát_, és kész! Nem volt elég Hawkins kártyája?

- _Exodia_ mellett eltörpül az a vacak, te vén bolond!

- Hát éppen ez az, hogy nem vagyok bolond, mert csak egy őrült válna meg a világ legerősebb kártyáitól! Különben is, nem minden a kártyákon múlik: ha nem tudsz nyerni azzal, amid van, akkor eleve vesztes vagy, fiacskám, és a vesztesek nem érdemelnek _semmit!_

- Nem vagyok vesztes. – sziszegte Yugi Muto. Nagyapja megvetően horkantott.

- Majd meglátjuk. – hangzott az elutasító felelet, majd hatalmas csattanással bevágódott az ajtó; bizonyára Yugi csapta be dühében.

Solomon Muto pár pillanat múlva újra söprögetni kezdett; a seprű csikorgott a hideg betonon, és Yugiék végül úgy döntöttek, hogy kihasználják a zajt, hogy elosonjanak a kuka mellől. Óvatosan lopakodni kezdtek a bolt bejárata felé; Yugi maga sem tudta, mit csináljon, de nem akart tovább ottmaradni és hallgatni, ahogy nagyapja az utca porával hadakozik, miközben mardosta a szégyenérzet, hogy a hasonmása ennyire tiszteletlenül beszélt az idős férfival, aki az otthonába fogadta és gondoskodott róla. Azonban hiába próbált menekülni, mert hirtelen csapdába kerültek mind: a játékbolt bejárati ajtaja is kinyílt, és ők ott maradtak védtelen, mert nem volt semmi, ami mögé elrejtőzhettek volna…

Szerencséjükre az iskolához vezető út a bolt túlsó felén volt; egyedül ez a gondolat mentette meg őket a teljes pániktól. Azonban továbbra sem voltak biztonságban, mert Yugi Muto nem indult el azonnal; villanást láttak a bejárat lépcsőjénél, majd egy táska landolt az egyik lépcsőfokon, Yugi pedig lerogyott a táska mellé, mint aki vár valakit. A négy barát szorongva nézett egymásra: nem menekülhettek sehová. Nem volt hát mit tenni; vele együtt vártak, teljes idegfeszültségben, amíg végre lépteket nem hallottak. A túloldalon közeledett valaki a bolt felé, és mikor megérkezett, tompa puffanás követte: még egy iskolatáska végezte a lépcsőn, a tulajdonosa pedig leült Yugi Muto mellé.

- Szevasz. – szólalt meg egy új hang: Tristan Taylor volt.

- Elkéstél. – hangzott a barátságtalan felelet.

- Ha nem kellett volna postást játszanom, akkor időben itt lehettem volna.

- Nem értem, mit nyavalyogsz, az utadba esett, nem? …Hol hagytad az üzenetet?

- A postaládában.

- Nem látott meg, ugye?

- Nem.

- Helyes.

- Nem értem, Yugi: mi értelme volt? Miért nem megyünk oda hozzá és verjük egyszerűen laposra, mint múltkor?

- Mert az nem bizonyítana semmit, te idióta! A hírnevem forog kockán! Már egy évvel ezelőtt visszavágót kellett volna kérnem… ki gondolta volna, hogy valaki még emlékszik a dologra.

- Valakinek eljárt a szája.

- Akkor majd elkenjünk neki.

- Akkor sem értem, miért nem lehet egyszerűen odamenni hozzá és megmondani neki, hogy márpedig holnap leszámolunk.

- Azért, te agybajnok, mert azt akarom, hogy ne legyen ideje felkészülni. Még a végén értesítene valakit vagy segítséget kérne, és le merem fogadni, hogy volna, aki hajlandó lenne erre, csak hogy Nekem keresztbe tegyen. Hát nem fognak! Hadd higgye, hogy jó napja van; annál jobban fog fájni, mikor este rájön, hogy a hétvégét már koporsóban fogja tölteni. Mire ma hazaér, már túl késő lesz, és szeretném, ha vergődne egy kicsit, mielőtt megkapja, amit megérdemel.

- Ha te mondod…

- Én mondom.

- Joeyra várunk egyébként?

- Ki másra? Ha _te_ ennyire lassú felfogású vagy, akkor neki pláne muszáj lesz elmagyaráznom, hogy maradjon veszteg és hagyja azt a senkiházi vakarcsot. Holnap úgyis a kezetekre adom; egy napot csak kibírtok.

- Nekem aztán mindegy. Elsőre sem volt nagy kihívás.

Kis csend állt be közöttük; a hangokból ítélve Taylor az iskolatáskájában matatott. Yugi és Tristan egymásra nézett; mindkettőjük arca zöldes volt.

- Hé, ott jön Joey. – törte meg a csendet Taylor hangja.

- Akkor menjünk. Minél előbb lezárjuk ezt a témát, annál jobb. – válaszolt neki Muto, majd mindkettő felkelt, átkerültek a bolt túloldalára, és elindultak az iskolába, Solomon Muto pedig lassan felhagyott a sepregetéssel és visszament a házba. A négy jó barát elszorult szívvel nézett egymásra; a döbbenetet most már az undor és az aggodalom váltotta fel.

- Nem azért mondom, Yug, de nagyon bunkó vagy ebben a világban. – mondta Joey, majd Yugi elzöldült arcát látva hozzátette, – És a hallottakból ítélve én is… Azt hittem, kinőttem ebből.

- Kinőttünk belőle, Joey. – sóhajtotta Tristan. – Csak nem ebben a világban.

- Szinte örülök, hogy én nem voltam velük. – mondta Téa remegő hangon. – Ha a ti hasonmásaitok ilyenek, akkor nem is akarom megtudni, hogy _én_ milyen vagyok.

- Én csak egyet szeretnék megtudni: hogy kiről beszéltek. – mondta Yugi elszorult szívvel. – Akárki is az, nagy bajban van és segítségre szorul.

- Igen, de mit tehetünk? – kérdezte Tristan. – Hallottad: egész nap úgy tesznek majd, mint ha nem készülnének semmire. Mégis hogy fogjuk kiszúrni az áldozatot, ha ők is kerülni fogják?

- Sehogy. – ismerte be Yugi elkeseredetten. – De akkor sem ülhetünk tétlenül. Ki kell találnunk valamit.

- De mit? – kérdezte Téa. Kérdését feszült csend követte.

- Keressük meg Kaibát. – mondta Yugi hirtelen. – Kaiba nem szúrna szemet nekik; ő talán ki tudná szedni belőlük, hogy kit akarnak megtámadni, és az sem érdekel, ha térden állva kell neki könyörögnöm. Egy próbát megér.

- Yuginak igaza van. – hagyta rá Tristan bosszúsan. – Úgysem tudunk jobbat, és amíg nem derül ki az igazság, addig jobb, ha senki nem jön rá, hogy kettő van belőlünk.

- Akkor gyerünk. – mondta Joey, mintha keserű orvosságot készülne bevenni. – Minél előbb túl akarok esni rajta, mert valami azt súgja, hogy évekig nem fogjuk lenyelni, hogy szívességet merünk kérni Pénzeskétől.


	8. Győzelem és gyötrelem

**GYŐZELEM ÉS GYÖTRELEM**

Kisöccsével ellentétben Seto két év alatt sem tudta megszeretni az iskolát. Mokuba élénk, kemény kötésű kis vadóc volt; bátyja önfeláldozásán cseperedett, így kis termete ellenére is fürgébb és ügyesebb volt a vele egykorú gyerekeknél, márpedig az ő korában egy sor tökéletes cigánykerék, vagy az, hogy akadályfutásban nem akadt párja, éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy sok barátja és csodálója legyen. Seto azonban esélytelenül próbált összebarátkozni az osztálytársaival: rohamosan terjedt az osztályában a párbajkártya őrület, és jóformán kutyába sem vették azt, aki nem játszott. Nem mintha Seto nem akart volna játszani: nagyon megtetszettek neki a szép rajzú, izgalmas kártyák, de nem tellett neki egyre sem, és ha tellett volna, akkor is szégyellt volna ilyesmire költeni a kisöccse helyett. Mások játékát nézni azonban nem került semmibe, így időnként Seto is beállt a kártyaasztalok köré gyűlt diákok közé; azonban egy nap (jó egy éve már), ki tudja miért, Yugi Muto őt szemelte ki ellenfélnek, és minden megváltozott.

_- Hé, te! Hogy hívnak? – kérdezte Yugi Muto minden érdeklődés nélkül. Seto illendően bemutatkozott; Muto csak gunyorosan biccentett._

_- Kiállsz-e Ellenem? – szegezte neki a kérdést. Seto szeme zavartan villant; a válla megfeszült._

_- Nekem nincs paklim._

_- Micsoda? Te nem játszol?_

_Úgy néztek rá, mintha bolond lett volna; Seto enyhén elvörösödött, de a sarkára állt._

_- Pakli nélkül nehéz lenne játszani. – felelte viszonylagos nyugalommal._

_- Akkor mindjárt kapsz egy paklit. – mondta Muto gúnyos mosollyal. – Valaki szánja meg ezt a szerencsétlent._

_- Nesze. – mondta Joey Wheeler, és úgy lobogtatta meg a pakliját Seto orra előtt, mint kutya előtt a csontot. Seto elsápadt mérgében._

_- Na mire vársz? Tapsra? – ugratta Wheeler. Seto óvatosan a pakliért nyúlt és átvette. Wheeler megveregette a fejét; a többiek nevettek._

_- Okos kutya. Aztán óvatosan bánj vele, különben feltörlöm veled a padlót._

_Seto leült hát párbajozni Yugi Mutóval, mert nem volt más választása: mire átvette Wheeler pakliját, már körülfogták, és látszott a feszült, mohó arcokon, hogy a meccs végéig nem lesz menekülése. Emellett ráadásul a körülötte állók egyértelműen Mutónak szurkoltak: nem egy diák kedvelte Setót, elvégre csendes és udvarias volt, és sohasem ártott senkinek, de ilyen társaságban nem volt bölcs dolog az „áldozatnak" szorítani._

_Setónak szerencsére nem volt sem ideje, sem ereje figyelni rájuk: ismerte ugyan a szabályokat, de sohasem volt még a kezében igazi pakli, és a lapok mind ismeretlenek voltak, így inkább a kártyák leírását böngészte a többiek arca helyett. Muto figyelmét nem is kerülte el, hogy ellenfele tapasztalatlan és nem ismeri a lapjait: kapott is az alkalmon és szinte egyfolytában gúnyolódott rajta, remélve, hogy így még hamarabb megtöri. Seto azonban kitartott és keményen küzdött, hiába mardosta a szégyen – olyannyira, hogy a végén ő győzött, igaz, csak azért, mert Wheeler egyik vakszerencsére alapozó kártyája az ő javára döntötte el a meccset._

_Yugi Muto döbbenete leírhatatlan volt, mikor végre felfogta, hogy vesztett. Üveges szemmel bámulta a kártyaasztalt, és egyszer csak taps csendült: a „közönség" egyik tagja kezdte, és végül az egész csoportra átterjedt, Seto pedig végre kiegyenesedett a székében és tétován elmosolyodott. Olyan ember mosolya volt ez, akinek olyan ritkán adatott meg bármiféle dicsőség, hogy maga sem tudta, mihez kezdjen vele; kissé ki is pirult örömében, ahogy végignézett a vidám arcokon, és egy pillanatra még Yugi Mutóról is megfeledkezett… de csak egy pillanatra._

_- ELÉG LEGYEN! – üvöltötte hirtelen Muto, és öklével az asztalra csapott. A taps elhalt. – Most pedig mindenki takarodjon kifelé, és ha bárkinek is beszélni mertek erről, drágán megfizettek érte, világos?_

_ Seto arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, és szinte megsajnálta: nem értette (hogy is érthette volna), hogyan viselheti valaki ilyen rosszul a vereséget._

_- Azt mondtam, mindenki takarodjon, különben törött lábon mentek haza!_

_- Hallottátok! – szólalt meg végül Wheeler, és megropogtatta az öklét. – Tünés!_

_ A bámészkodók csak egy pillantást vetettek rá és a mellette álló Taylorra, és megértették, hogy bölcsen teszik, ha minél hamarabb távoznak. Sorra szállingóztak hát kifelé, és végül Seto is hátratolta a székét, hogy felálljon és összeszedje a holmiját; ekkor azonban hirtelen megragadták és az asztalhoz taszították. Wheeler hátracsavarta a karját és az asztallaphoz szegezte a fejét, Seto pedig tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy Muto lassan felemelkedett az asztaltól és az oldalához sétált._

_- Kivéve téged, Seto. – mondta csendes rosszindulattal. – Te itt maradsz._

_Ami ezután következett, arra már nem akart emlékezni; szerette volna elfelejteni, hogy alig tudott feltápászkodni a tanterem padlójáról, ahol végtelennek tűnő percekig feküdt vérző orral és szájjal, mire ráuntak és végre békén hagyták. Maga sem tudta, hogyan volt képes ezután összeszedni magát és bemenni a munkahelyére, ahol diákmunka címén irodai segédként dolgozott, de megtette, mert ez volt az egyetlen keresete a csekély ösztöndíjon kívül és nem engedhette meg magának, hogy hiányozzék, pedig legszívesebben hazament volna, hogy kialudja a bánatát. Aznap azonban hiába ment be dolgozni: a munkavezető csak egy pillantást vetett az arcára és azonnal hazaküldte._

_- Kérem, nekem szükségem van erre a munkára… – próbálta meggyőzni, de a munkavezető (nagydarab, kemény külsejű, de máskülönben aranyszívű ember) hajthatatlan volt._

_- Tudom, hogy milyen sokat számít magának, de nem engedhetem ilyen fejjel mászkálni az ügyfelek előtt. Egyszerűen nem lehet._

_- Könyörgöm, uram…_

_- Azt mondtam, nem._

_ Seto leszegte a fejét és próbálta megemberelni magát, mert érezte, hogy menten összeroppan: égető szüksége lett volna a pénzre, mert mindenük fogytán volt, főleg az ennivalójuk, és néha csak a plusz munka tartotta őket a víz felett. Azonban a munkavezető is megmakacsolta magát: sejtette, hogy ha egy kicsit is engedékenynek mutatkozna, akkor csak tovább vitatkoznának, és ennek nem látta semmi értelmét. Egyetlen apró gesztust engedett csak meg magának, mert megsajnálta az összevert, elkeseredett fiatalembert: odament a szekrényéhez és előbányászta a kötelező jelleggel tartott elsősegélycsomagot._

_- Jöjjön ide, fiam._

_ Seto odament, továbbra is leszegett fejjel, a könnyeivel küszködve._

_- Hunyja be a szemét._

_ Seto behunyta, és hirtelen jéghideg, maró permet lepte be az arcát: alkoholos fertőtlenítőszer. Úgy égette orrát-száját, mintha savval fröcskölték volna le; fájdalmában kicsordult a könnye, sávosra színezve az arcán éktelenkedő rozsdabarna permetet._

_- Csíp, mint a fene, de majd elmúlik. Csak hagyja megszáradni._

_ Seto összeszorított szájjal bólintott; a fertőtlenítő hagyta folt csak még jobban kiemelte a sápadtságát. A munkavezető farkasszemet nézett vele: megtört szempár nézett vissza rá._

_- Menjen haza, fiam. Pénteken várom. – mondta a férfi csendesen, és kikísérte az ajtón._

_Hazament hát, mert nem tehetett mást, és szégyenkezve tűrte a szembejövők kíváncsi tekintetét; szinte mocskosnak érezte magát, mintha bélyeget sütöttek volna rá. Az volt élete egyik legkeservesebb napja; ha Mokuba nem lett volna, maga sem tudta, hogyan heverte volna ki, amit aznap kapott. Mokuba volt a nap fénypontja: Ani-chan egyetlen fénysugara._

_- Ani-chan! – köszöntötte kisöccse hangja, amint belépett, pedig úgy járt-kelt, akár az árnyék. – Azt hittem, még munkában vagy… – folytatta Mokuba, miközben megfordult az ágyán, hogy szembenézzen a bátyjával, majd úgy hallgatott el, mintha pofonvágták volna. Seto arcára rádermedt a fertőtlenítőszer: soha életében nem látta még ennyire elesettnek és törékenynek._

_- Ani-chan…! – szakadt ki belőle a riadt sikoly, majd felpattant és a bátyjához rohant. Seto óvatosan letette a táskáját; próbált minél kevésbé meghajolni, hogy ne fájjon annyira az oldala, és nem mert kisöccse szemébe nézni, aki közben megfogta a kezét és az ágyához húzta. – Várj meg. – mondta elszántan. – Mindjárt jövök._

_ Mokuba csak pár percig volt távol: felkapta a poharát és a közös konyhába rohant, ahol kinyitotta a hűtőszekrény mélyhűtős rekeszét és addig faragta a belső oldalára kristályosodott jeget, amíg a pohár csurig nem telt. Seto közben levetette az iskolai egyenruháját és pizsamát húzott; sejtette, hogy ma már úgysem megy sehova, így lefeküdt az ágyába és bevackolta magát. Számára véget ért a nap, és azt kívánta, bárcsak Mokuba is magára hagyná: nem merte neki bevallani, hogy valószínűleg két napig éhezni fognak miatta._

_- Ani-chan. – hallotta egyszer csak Mokuba hangját a háta mögött. – Fordulj ide. …Kérlek._

_ Seto odafordult hozzá: az arca továbbra is maszatos volt, kék szeme fakó köd. Mokuba fogta az egyetlen zsebkendőjét és belecsavart egy kevés jeget, majd óvatosan borogatni kezdte bátyja felhasadt ajkát; a hideg úgy szúrt a bőrébe, akár a kés, és Seto felszisszent fájdalmában, de ebbe a fájdalomba immáron végtelen hálaérzet vegyült._

_ Mokuba egészen estig ott ült az ágya fejénél és hol az ajkát, hol az orrát borogatta, amíg le nem lappadt a duzzanat és meg nem enyhült a fájdalom. Közben kifaggatta bátyját és elmondatott vele mindent, mert tudta, hogy máshogy úgysem könnyíthet a lelkén, Seto pedig elmesélte neki a Yugi Mutóval vívott párbajt és minden keserves következményét, és végül elmondta azt is, hogy hazaküldték a munkahelyéről, pedig ő dolgozott volna így is, ha engedik. Ez utóbbi szinte jobban fájt neki, mint a többi bánata, mert tudta, hogy kisöccse is megsínyli majd a pénzhiányt, de Mokuba közölte vele, hogy őt az sem érdekli, ha egy hétig nem eszik, csak Ani-chan jobban legyen, és mérgében addig szidta Yugiékat mindenféle gonosz és humoros módon, amíg Seto el nem nevette magát, pedig igazából sikolthatnékja volt._

_Így tartotta benne kisöccse a lelket: így sikerült elérnie, hogy Ani-chan estére összeszedje magát, lemossa magáról a nap mocskát, és megígérje, hogy másnap elmegy iskolába, pedig szabályosan rettegett, és ezért olyan forró hálát érzett Mokuba iránt, mint még soha életében. Kisöccse bezzeg semmiségnek érezte, amit érte tett: sajnálta, hogy nem tehetett ennél többet, pedig Setónak a világgal ért fel, hogy Mokuba végig mellette maradt, és még akkor is óvón vonta magához bátyja fejét, amikor Ani-chant már régen legyőzte a fáradtság._

Attól a naptól viszont nem hívta ki többet senki. Yugi Muto másnap egyszerűen keresztül nézett rajta; eleinte ugyan latolgatta, hogy kihívja Setót egy visszavágóra és Wheeler helyett valaki mástól kér neki paklit, de végül egyszerűen nem merte. Érezte, hogy ha még egyszer legyőzné egy _olyan_, akinek még csak egy darab kártyája sincs és valószínűleg akkor játszott először életében egy vadidegen paklival, akkor soha többé nem tudná senki komolyan venni. Nem kockáztatott hát és megmondta a barátainak is, hogy hagyják békén Setót, mert nincs ideje ilyen senkikre, így Joey Wheeler és Tristan Taylor is csak annyit piszkálta, mint bármelyik más diákot, aki az útjukba akadt, illetve annyit sem, mert a többi diákkal ellentétben Setónak nem volt semmije, ami megérte volna a fáradtságot.

Seto nem bánta, hogy levegőnek nézték: volt neki elég baja nélkülük is. Egyetlen öröme maradt csak az iskolában: az, hogy a tanárai megbecsülték; arról ugyanis nem tudott, hogy attól a perctől fogva, hogy nem hátrált meg Yugi Muto elől és többek szeme láttára megverte a saját játékában, a diákság nagy része, ha titokban is, de rokonszenvezett vele. Persze senki nem merte kimutatni a jóindulatát, hacsak nem akartak bajba kerülni, de tény volt, hogy onnantól kezdve Muto baráti körén kívül senki más nem bántotta többé Setót. Ennyit nyert aznap azzal a párbajjal: a kirekesztés csendes nyugalmát, na meg azt, hogy Mokuba boldogan dicsekedhetett vele az osztálytársai előtt. Ha belegondolt, tulajdonképp ez is valami, ha az embernek semmi egyebe nincs.


	9. Fájó pontok

**FÁJÓ PONTOK**

Yugi Muto azóta is sokat rágódott azon, hogy vajon bölcs döntés volt-e hagyni, hogy feledésbe merüljön az a párbaj. Azokban a napokban igyekezett kitörölni az emlékezetéből, és ha lehet, még agresszívabban párbajozott: sorra kihívott minden „ismert" játékost és a földbe tiporta őket, mert tudta, hogy addig nem lesz nyugta, amíg ismét meg nem jelenik mindenki arcán a félelemmel vegyes tisztelet, amit az évek során kivívott magának. Túl sokat és túl régóta harcolt azért, hogy pont most szenvedjen vereséget: néha úgy érezte, hogy egy életre elegendő volt az a sok verés és gúnyolódás, amit magányosan, barátok és támogatás híján szenvedett el, mert bármi is volt a barátság kulcsa (a titok, a _varázslat_), Yugi Muto nem találta meg. Korához képest nevetségesen alacsony volt és sohasem jeleskedett igazán semmiben, és az évek sűrű zivatara lassan elmosta a reményt is, a vágyat is, ám az utolsó csepp a pohárban mégis az volt, amikor egy tagbaszakadt felsőéves többször is összeverte, mert nem tudta megfizetni a kéretlen szolgáltatásait. Aznap Yugi Muto megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem engedi, hogy bárki is felülkerekedjen rajta, és a szerencséjét, ereje és hatalma alapját a párbajkártyában találta meg.

Nagyapja játékboltjának hála, igen gyorsan összeállította az iskola egyik legerősebb pakliját, és miután szintén nagyapja segítségével elsajátította a szabályokat, már csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy kipróbálja az erejét. Ellenfél akadt épp elég, és Muto meg is verte valamennyit, mert úgy játszott, mintha az élete múlna rajta; egy idő után még csodálókat is szerzett magának, amikor elterjedt a hír, hogy verhetetlen. Ennek köszönhette, hogy Joey Wheeler és Tristan Taylor lassan abbahagyta a piszkálódást és mellé szegődtek; ők lettek később Yugi Muto elmaradhatatlan testőrei, és onnantól kezdve senki sem mert ujjat húzni vele, mert aki megpróbálta, az drágán megfizetett a meggondolatlanságáért.

Végül már inkább nem is hívta ki senki. Ő válogathatta meg az ellenfeleit, tetszés szerint, és mert mindig sikerült jól választania, vakon hitte, hogy ez mindig így lesz, amíg világ a világ… amíg aztán ki nem hívta Setót és el nem szenvedte élete egyik legmegalázóbb vereségét. Hiába félemlítettek meg később mindenkit és verték össze a nincstelen, védtelen fiút, hosszú hetekig képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből: nehezére esett felfogni és elfogadni, hogy nem is annyira a vereség volt megalázó, mint az, hogy saját hangos dicsekedésével és gúnyolódásával ásta magának a gödröt és emelte piedesztálra Setót, aki végig kifogástalan udvariassággal küzdött, és amikor győzött és kárörvendhetett volna, a mosolyában nem volt sem gúny, sem büszkeség, csupán a jól sikerült játék felett érzett öröm. Ezért gyűlölte annyira Yugi Muto, és utálta magát is, amiért félt tőle… és ezért remélte, hogy egy nap végleg kitörölheti majd az emlékezetéből, a vereség ízével együtt.

Seto, akárcsak Yugi Muto, szintén felejteni akart; attól a naptól fogva azonnal haza, illetve munkába ment, amint véget ért a tanítás, akkor is, ha mások párbajoztak, és ha hiányzott is néha a játék, úgy érezte, hogy soha többé nem akar kártyát fogni a kezébe, pedig addig a napig arról álmodozott, hogy egyszer majd ő is megengedheti magának, hogy saját paklija legyen. Talán ez a távolmaradás is segített abban, hogy Muto haragja lassan elpárologjon: Seto olyan kevés vizet zavart, hogy egy idő után mindenki megfeledkezett róla, és onnantól fogja Mutónak már csak arra kellett koncentrálnia, hogy minél több trófeát szerezzen magának. A diákság úgysem merte nyíltan szájára venni Seto győzelmét: másnap láthatták az arcán, hogy mi jár azoknak, akik kivívják Yugi Muto haragját. Mindenki hallgatott hát és nem emlegették többet a dolgot, így Seto is, Muto is lassacskán megnyugodott és átadta magát a feledésnek.

Valaki azonban mégsem felejtett, és egyszer csak előráncigálta az emléket. Hogyan máshogy szerezhetett volna róla tudomást az az új diák?

_ Pár héttel azelőtt addig ismeretlen arc jelent meg a tanteremben: egy vékony, sápadt bőrű, fehér hajú fiú. Sztoikus nyugalommal illeszkedett be, mintha mindig is oda tartozott volna, és egy idő után már ő is csatlakozott a párbajokra összesereglett diákokhoz, hogy megnézze, hogyan játszanak. Aznap is ott volt és flegmán, szinte unottan figyelte az alakuló párbajt: Yugi Muto nyerésre állt, és két körön belül meg is adta a kegyelemdöfést, majd önelégülten dőlt hátra és pillantott szét a közönségen. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy az idegen immáron leplezetlenül méregette: a szemében enyhe gúny ült, és Mutónak nem tetszett a tekintete._

_- Te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte ellenségesen._

_- A nevem Ryou. – válaszolt az idegen enyhe brit akcentussal, továbbra is flegmán._

_- Tudod, hogy ki vagyok Én? – vetette oda a kérdést Muto foghegyről._

_- Hallottam híredet, Yugi Muto. Azt mondják, tűrhető játékos vagy._

_- Rosszul hallottad, mert a legjobb vagyok, aki valaha is párbajozott. Te is játszol?_

_ Ryou somolygott és a zsebéből paklit húzott elő: lusta eleganciával keverte a lapokat._

_- Párbajozzunk, Ryou. – mondta Muto mohó harciassággal. – Hadd lássam, mit tudsz._

_- Ugyan. – felelte Ryou negédesen. – Sohasem pazarolnám a drága időt olyanra, aki már régen nem méltó a hírnevéhez._

_ Yugi Muto szóhoz sem jutott döbbenetében: úgy vonaglott az arca, mintha pofonvágták volna. A diákok hirtelen suttogni kezdtek egymás között és minden tekintet rá szegeződött; szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget, ami még azután is fojtogatta, hogy Ryou gúnyosan felnevetett és faképnél hagyta a dermedt, dühtől reszkető Mutót. Nem sokáig maradt azonban a székén: otthagyta Wheelert és Taylort a tanteremben és kirohant, hogy móresre tanítsa a szemtelen tacskót._

_ Az iskola udvarán érte utol Ryout. Ryou, még mielőtt beérhette volna, hirtelen szembefordult vele és megvetette a lábát; a szemében gonosz fény gyúlt, és Muto megállt tőle pár méterre, harcra készen, farkasszemet nézve az ellenséggel._

_- Mit mondtál Rám, te senkiházi? – ordította az udvar csendjébe. Ryou továbbra is kacarászott._

_- Azt, hogy nem vagy méltó ellenfél._

_- Mégis mit képzelsz te magadról? Nincs Nálam jobb ebben az egész tetűfészekben! Mindenki tudja, hogy Én vagyok ennek a játéknak a királya!_

_- Csak voltál, Yugi Muto. – felelte Ryou sztoikus nyugalommal. – Az a korona már rég nem a tiéd._

_- Miről beszélsz, te idióta?_

_- Arról, hogy egy évvel ezelőtt élete első párbajában legyőzött téged egy amatőr, akinek ennivalóra sem telik, nemhogy párbajkártyára, és mindezt a barátod szánalmas paklijával._

_ Mutóban megfagyott a vér. Ryou felnevetett._

_- Bizony, bizony. Hallottam a dologról. Ne kérdezd, honnan: ha mondta volna a nevét, akkor sem tudtam volna megjegyezni, olyan jelentéktelen volt az illető. Nem úgy az, aki olyan látványosan lealázott téged. Setónak hívják, igaz? Érdekes név. Mennyivel jobban is illik a párbajkártya királyához._

_- Seto egy senki! – üvöltötte magán kívül Yugi Muto. – Szerencséje volt, ennyi az egész! Nincs más magyarázat!_

_- Tévedés. A szerencse a tökéletes tervezés maradványa. Aznap igazi ellenfélre akadtál és alulmaradtál, Yugi Muto, és az egész világ tudja, hiába hallgat az a sok gyáva féreg. Én pedig egy ilyen ellen nem állok ki, mert sértené az _Én_ jó nevemet, ezért inkább megkeresem Setót és kihívom az _igazi_ bajnokot…_

_- Nem hívod ki! Nem engedem!_

_- És ugyan hogy fogsz megállítani? Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzám érsz, azzal mindent megerősítesz, amit eddig mondtam. Csak egy gyáva korcs próbál erőszakoskodni, ha máshogy képtelen nyerni…_

_- Senki nem nevezhet gyáva korcsnak! Majd Én megmutatom neked, te mocsok: nem te fogod kihívni párbajra, hanem Én, és a szemed előtt fogom legyőzni. Akkor nem lesz más választásod, mint kiállni Ellenem, és akkor megtanítom neked, hogy mi a tisztelet._

_- Tőled még lélegzés-órákat sem vennék, nemhogy tiszteletet-leckét, de ahogy akarod, Yugi Muto. Szombaton úgyis szabadnapom van és nincs jobb programom: mit szólnál a hátsó udvarhoz délután háromkor?_

_- Ott leszek!_

_- Akkor jobb lesz, ha megkeresem Setót és szólok neki, hogy jelenése lesz…_

_- Nem szólsz neki! Majd szólok Én: te tartsd tőle távol magadat! Ez a feltételem!_

_- Rendben, de akkor az Enyém az, hogy egy ujjal sem bánthatjátok, amíg a meccs el nem dől, mert az nem lenne tisztességes… – mondta Ryou negédesen. – Ha veszít, akkor úgyis mindegy Nekem, hogy mit tesztek vele, de ha nyer, akkor kifogástalan állapotban akarom kihívni._

_ Muto vicsorgott, de végül beleegyezett ebbe is._

_- Ó, és még egy dolog: ha nincs paklija, majd megkapja az Enyémet. – mondta Ryou sanda vigyorral. – Setónak valószínűleg úgyis mindegy, mivel aláz meg téged másodszorra is…_

- Jól vagy, Yug? – kérdezte Wheeler, és Muto végre magához tért. Az a beszélgetés egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni; a szájában epévé keseredett a nyál.

- Nincs semmi bajom. – morogta. _Na várj csak, Seto_, gondolta magában, _szombat este már úgysem lesz megkötve a kezem, és akkor olyat kapsz, hogy visszasírod a tavalyi jussodat._


	10. A dióhéj belülről

**A DIÓHÉJ BELÜLRŐL**

Amint Mokuba elkortyolta a gyümölcslevét, Kaiba felkelt és a pulthoz sétált, hogy kifizesse az italaikat. Kisöccse eközben gyorsan egybegyűjtötte és a mappába seperte a fénymásolt iratokat, majd a két testvér távozott a kávézóból és taxit fogtak. Tíz perc alatt meg is érkeztek a kollégium elé, és miután kifizették a sofőrt, Kaiba maga mögé intette kisöccsét.

- Bújj el Mögöttem és próbálj csendben maradni. – mondta neki, majd lassú léptekkel megindult a kollégium bejárata felé. Mokuba, bár furcsállta a kérést, engedelmesen megbújt a kabát uszálya mögött és szinte lábujjhegyen követte Nii-samát, aki közben már a megfelelő alibin törte a fejét.

- Seto? – szólította meg a portás, amint belépett az előcsarnokba. Kaiba arca enyhén megvonaglott a neve hallatán, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára és a portásfülke üveges ablakához lépett.

- Jó napot. – köszönt vissza, enyhén előrehajolva, hogy biztosan takarja kisöccsét, aki eközben a portásfülke falához guggolt és óvatosan átsettenkedett a lépcsőházba.

- Szervusz. Alig ismertelek meg ebben a kabátban... Hogy-hogy nem az iskolában vagy?

- Onnan jövök. – vágta rá azonnal Kaiba. A hazugságtól egy pillanatra keserű fintorra húzódott a szája, de uralkodott magán, és az árulkodó vonások hamar kisimultak. – A szünetben észrevettem, hogy nincs meg a kulcsom, és kénytelen voltam visszajönni, hogy megbizonyosodjam arról, hogy csak a szobámban felejtettem és nem veszett el.

- Ó, értem. Hát igen, nagy baj lenne, ha elveszítenéd. Mindjárt keresek egy pótkulcsot.

- Köszönöm.

Hamarosan megkerült a pótkulcs, kis bilétáján a szobaszámmal. Kaiba hálás sóhajjal vette át: végre megint egy lépéssel közelebb voltak az igazsághoz.

- Ha megtaláltad a kulcsodat, akkor kérlek, hozd vissza a pótkulcsot. – mondta a portás, miközben apró megjegyzést firkantott a füzetébe. – Ha nem vagyok itt, akkor csak tedd a központi levelesládába.

- Rendben. Köszönöm. – felelte Kaiba.

- Ó, és majdnem elfelejtettem! – szólt utána hirtelen a portás. – Leveled jött.

Kaiba zavartan megtorpant, de szerencsére hamar észrevette a falon sorakozó levélfiókokat, és a biléta segítségével gyorsan kikereste a sajátját. Nem is annyira levél, mint egy darab papír kandikált ki belőle, hajtott oldalán macskakaparással:

_Holnap leszámolunk veled, te senkiházi vakarcs, és nincs az a pakli, ami megmenthet. Gyere délután három órára az iskola hátsó udvarára, ott fogunk várni. Ne is próbálj meglógni, mert úgyis megtalálunk, és törött kézzel nehezebb párbajozni._

_ Y. M._

_ J. W._

_ T. T._

_Ez meg mi a pokol?_ villant át az agyán. _Ki lehet akkora idióta, hogy Engem fenyeget? Hacsak… hacsak nem vagyok még nagyobb vesztes, mint gondoltam._

Mokuba ezen a ponton kénytelen volt odapisszegni bátyjának, mert mindössze annyit látott, hogy Nii-sama keze ökölbe szorult a kulcs körül, és úgy remegett, mint aki mindjárt vért fog ontani. Kaiba szerencsére értett Mokuba jelzéséből; gyorsan távozott az előcsarnokból, és amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy a portás nem látja, a lépcsőhöz viharzott és a második emeletig rohant, lihegő kisöccsével a nyomában.

- Mi a baj, Nii-sama? – tudakolta Mokuba, mihelyt felértek. Kaiba vérben forgó szemmel bámult a másik kezében szorongatott papírra, majd úgy vetette oda kisöccsének, mint valami ocsmányságot, amit rendes ember nem vesz a kezébe.

- Valaki párbajozni akar Velem, Mokuba. – mondta vicsorogva, majd hirtelen kegyetlen mosolyra húzódott a szája, és Mokuba libabőrös lett. – És valami azt súgja, hogy az a valaki igen rövidéletű lesz.

Hamar megtalálták a szobát, és miután meggyőződtek róla, hogy senki sincs a közelben, óvatosan bekopogtak az ajtón. A túloldalon síri csend honolt, így Kaiba a zárba próbálta a kulcsot és lassan elfordította. Két kattanás és kitárult az ajtó, a két testvér pedig pár pillanatnyi habozás után úgy lépte át a küszöböt, mintha a legrosszabb félelmeik várnák őket az egyszobás helységben. Maguk sem tudták, mire számítottak. _Nem erre_, gondolta Kaiba, miközben behúzta kisöccse mögött az ajtót és körbepillantottak a csöppnyi szobában.

Két ágy, mindkettőn vékony, kézzel foltozott ágynemű. Két éjjeliszekrényke. Egy kopott, de pedáns rendben tartott íróasztal, egy beépített szekrény és két polc, használt tankönyvekkel megrakodva. Ennyi volt az egész. A testvér azonban elkeseredetten hinni akarta, hogy _nem csak_ ennyi az egész. Egy pillanatra összenéztek – Kaiba szeme villant, Mokuba bólintott –, majd tétován megindultak saját hasonmásuk ágya felé.

Mokubát az egyik éjjeliszekrény vezette. Kicsiny játékrepülő pihent rajta, az _ő_ játékrepülője: emlék az árvaházból, és talán Mokuba egyetlen személyes tárgya, mert az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában csupán egy tégely izomfájdalmakra való kenőcs lapult, az alatta lévő rekesz pedig használt, szamárfüles tankönyvekkel volt tele, mert a tulajdonosuk nem érte fel a polcokat. Olyan rettenetesen kevés volt mindez, hogy Mokuba kínjában az ágy alá is bekukucskált, hátha talál még valamit… és végül meg is pillantott egy kartondobozt, melyet gazdája az ágy legfelső sarkába csúsztatott. Kisméretű kartonlapokkal volt tele, amelyeket két kis kéz óvatosan méretre vágott, vonalzóval megvonalazott, majd nagy gonddal megrajzolt és kiszínezett, hogy Setónak végre saját párbaj paklija lehessen, és Mokuba hiába tudta, hogy csupa használhatatlan, ákombákom betűkkel megírt és esetlen rajzokkal tarkított lap van a kezében, mégis elszorult a torka, hiszen ő is rajzolt ilyet egyszer, egyetlenegyszer, hogy örömet szerezzen Nii-samának. Nem is bírta megállni és megnézte mind a huszonkét lapot, elámulva hasonmása igyekezetén, majd megtörölte a szemét, és óvatosan, szinte gyengéden a helyére csúsztatta a dobozkát.

Kaiba ebből mit sem látott. Kisöccsével ellentétben ő a polcokon sorakozó könyveket vette először szemügyre, de igen hamar rádöbbent, hogy Setónak rengeteg használt tankönyve van ugyan, de regénye, albuma, saját gyűjteménye egy árva darab sincs, hiába futotta át a könyvcímeket kétszer is. Már éppen feladta és készült elfordulni, amikor megpillantotta az alsó polc egyetlen érdekességét: a végében egy marok színes kő hevert két, ragasztószalaggal összefogott lap tetején. Kaiba először valamiféle bizarr dekorációnak vélte, de amikor félresöpörte a köveket és széthajtotta az összeragasztott lapokat, nagyot dobbant a szíve: temperával festett karton sakktáblát tartott a kezében, és ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a köveket szintén temperával festették meg, apró fehér és fekete szimbólumokkal jelölve a különböző figurákat. Éleset sóhajtott és gyorsan visszafektette a táblát, majd felmarkolta a hűs, sima köveket és hagyta, hogy a markából a lapokra peregjenek. Egyszer látott csak rögtönzött sakk készletet, a föld porából és töltényhüvelyekből, de ez szinte rosszabb volt, pedig ennél is jobban fájt az, amire ezután tévedt a szeme. Az ágy mellett egy Kékszemű Hósárkány poszter lógott a falon: egy ezeréves, összegyűrt (_biztosan így találta, Ő soha nem tett volna ilyet_) és simára préselt (_mennyi ideig tarthatott, amíg ki tudta simítani?_) Kékszemű Hósárkány poszter. Ócska, elavult promóciós poszter volt, értéktelen szemét, Seto számára azonban mégis kincs… talán az egyetlen kincse Mokubán kívül. Óvatosan végigsimított a meggyötört sárkány papírtestén; mintha ezernyi apró hegen húzta volna végig az ujját. A keze ökölbe szorult és eltépte a tekintetét; szinte szédült fájdalmában.

A Kékszemű Hósárkánytól végül a beépített szekrényhez menekült, de hiába, mert a kitárt ajtón túl csupán ruhák, két pár téli cipő és némi kézi mosószer várta. Mégis ottmaradt, és elkeseredetten nézte azt a keveset, amivel a két testvér bírt: összesen hat póló, öt ing, három pulóver és négy nadrág (öntudatlanul is hálás volt, hogy minden esetben Mokuba javára dőlt az arány). Tiszta volt minden, de egyből észrevette a ruhák viseltességét és a varrásokat az ingek könyökén, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mennyire megérte elviselni Gozaburo Kaibát, hogy Mokubának ne kelljen ilyen körülmények között felnőnie. Észre sem vette kisöccsét, aki közben mellélopakodott és vele együtt nézte a szegényes ruhatárat; Mokuba bezzeg azt fájlalta, hogy Setónak ennyire kevés jutott, mert mindenét a kisöccsének adta – mindenét a világon. Elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet és bátyja oldalához bújt; Kaiba letérdelt hozzá, finoman magához vonta kisöccsét, és Mokuba csendesen könnyekre fakadt a vállán.

Miközben a fivérek a sivár kollégiumi szobában siratták hasonmásaikat, Yugiék visszasétáltak a központba. Hamarosan meg is érkeztek a Kaiba Corp főépülete elé, és kis tanakodás után Téa lett a csapat nagykövete, így neki jutott a megtiszteltetés, hogy beszélhetett a hűvös, gyanakvó tekintetű recepcióssal.

- Jó napot. – köszönt Téa, elegánsan kihúzva magát. – Mr. Kaibával szeretnénk beszélni.

- Sajnálom, de Gozaburo Kaiba ma nem fogad senkit. – közölte a recepciós. Téa szeme tágra nyílt; a háta mögött a többiek összesúgtak.

- Azt mondta, _Gozaburo_ Kaiba? – kérdezett vissza. A recepciós bólintott. – Én a… a fiával szeretnék beszélni.

- Noah Kaiba jelenleg külföldön tartózkodik, és leghamarabb a jövő utáni héten lesz elérhető.

- De én úgy tudtam, hogy van még egy, azaz még két fia…

- Rosszul tudta. – felelte a recepciós ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Amennyiben időpontot szeretne, jelentkezzen be telefonon, most viszont arra kell kérnem, hogy távozzanak.

Kénytelen-kelletlen elhagyták hát az épületet, és kisvártatva ugyanazon a kis téren toporogtak, ahol Seto Kaiba rádöbbent, hogy ebben a világban _ő_ talán nem is létezett soha. Yugi leforrázva pillantgatott a főépület felé. Először ellenségbe futottak, majd végleg szem elől vesztették a Kaiba fivéreket; most már végképp tanácstalanok voltak és tehetetlenebbek, mint valaha. Nem volt hát mit tenni: nyakukba vették a várost, hogy minél előbb megtalálják Kaibát, és Yugi most már azt sem bánta volna, ha Kaiba elutasítja őket, csak épségben viszontláthassa, Mokubával együtt.


	11. A Főnök már csak főnök marad

**A FŐNÖK MÁR CSAK FŐNÖK MARAD**

Hosszú percek teltek el, mire Mokuba megnyugodott és elapadt a könnye. Kaiba megmakacsolta magát és nem mutatta ki az érzéseit, de egyre jobban kínozta a gondolat, hogy a hasonmásaik ilyen nyomorúságban élnek az ösztöndíjon, amit Seto egy jobb élet reményében pályázott meg. Egyetlen oka lehetett csak elfogadni ezeket a feltételeket: hogy önállóvá válhassanak Mokubával ahelyett, hogy az árvaházban raboskodtak volna időhöz és helyhez kötve a nagykorúságig, és Kaiba sejtette, hogy Seto helyében ő is ezt tette volna, ha már más lehetősége nem volt. Ettől azonban nem lett kevésbé szörnyű a gondolat: most már valósággal elviselhetetlenné vált, és Kaiba bármit megadott volna, hogy gyűlölni tudja a hasonmását és meg tudja vetni, amiért nem tudott kitörni a nyomorúságból, de képtelen volt rá. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Seto még ebben a helyzetben is mindent megadott a kisöccsének, ami tőle telt, és tartotta magát, hiába tagadott meg tőle mindent az élet… és a meggyötört, _megalázott _Kékszemű Hósárkány képe egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni.

Kisöccse továbbra is szipogott, és a hangjából ítélve rájött a csuklás is, így Kaiba elengedte és az ajtó melletti apró mosdókagylóhoz lépett, hogy egy pohárba vizet töltsön neki. Mokuba lassan elkortyolta, majd az üres poharat elmosták, és Kaiba előhalászott neki egy tiszta zseb kendőt, hogy megtörölhesse az arcát.

- Most mit csináljunk, Nii-sama? – kérdezte Mokuba, amikor végre képes volt megszólalni. Kaiba nem válaszolt azonnal; letelepedett Seto ágyára és kezébe vette a levelet, ami nemrég annyira feldühítette. Kisimította és ismét megnézte az aláírást: _Y. M., J. W., T. T._. Túlságosan is ismerős volt a három monogram…

- Mokuba? Szerinted mennyi esély van rá, hogy az itteni lüke banda velejéig romlott?

- Nii-sama, ha van olyan világ, amiben nem Te vagy a főnök, akkor mindent el tudok képzelni. – felelte Mokuba keresetlen őszinteséggel, Kaiba végtelen megelégedésére. – Miért kérdezed?

- Csak mert a monogramok stimmelnének. Y. M.? J. W…? A nyakamat tenném rá, hogy ők azok. – mondta, és kisöccse elé tartotta a levelet. Mokuba némi gondolkodás után végül kénytelen volt igazat adni neki. Kaiba fanyarul mosolygott.

- Akkor sem értem, Nii-sama. – mondta Mokuba kis idő után. – Ennek a Setónak ruhára is alig telik, nem hogy párbajkártyára. Miért akarnának pont _párbajozni_ vele?

- Hát éppen ez az, Mokuba: sokkal többről lehet itt szó a párbajnál. Ez egy csapda, és Seto veszélyben van.

- Szerinted mit akarnak vele tenni?

- Nem tudom, de annyit tudok, hogy meg fogom akadályozni. – mondta elszántan Kaiba.

- Van valami terved, Nii-sama?

Kaiba arca fanyarból fenyegetővé változott. Kegyetlen kis mosoly ült a szája sarkában.

- Van, Mokuba. Likvidálni fogjuk a konkurenciát… vagy így, vagy úgy.

A cél megvolt hát; már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy hogyan kezdjenek hozzá. Kaiba mindenekelőtt rendezni kívánta a gondolatait, így az íróasztalhoz lépett és sorra kihúzta a fiókokat, hátha talál magának üres lapot, és végül talált is egy köteggel a nagyfiókban, egy összekötözött mappához támasztva. Elvett néhány lapot és az asztalra helyezte, majd pár pillanat habozás után engedett a kíváncsiságának és kiemelte a mappát is.

Először albumnak vagy naplóféleségnek vélte, amit lakat híján egy masnira kötött vászoncsík zárt le. Ahogy óvatosan megbontotta a csomót, fényképeket várt (_remélt_), vagy legalább egy pillanatnyi betekintést ebbe a kicsiny, szinte-semmi életbe, amelyben nem látott sem haladást, sem kilátást, csak egy ezer sebből vérző álmot a falon… amíg aztán ki nem nyitotta a mappát, és el nem állt a lélegzete. Tágra nyílt szemmel, szótlanul pergette a benne rejlő lapokat, majd lassan Seto ágyához vonult és leült, hogy kényelmesen átlapozhassa a feljegyzéseit. Mokuba nagy szemeket meresztett rá és megpróbált belepillantani a mappába, de bátyja csak még közelebb vonta magához, és addig se nem hallott, se nem látott, amíg minden lapot tüzetesen végig nem nézett.

- Mit találtál, Nii-sama? – kérdezte Mokuba izgatottan, amikor Kaiba végre felnézett a kötetből. Bátyja szemében idegen tűz égett: olyan volt, mint aki megvilágosodott.

- Tudod-e, hogy mi ez? – lóbálta meg a vaskos mappát kisöccse orra előtt. Mokuba természetesen nem tudta, így Kaiba elárulta, és kisöccse elképedve nézett rá.

- Ez komoly, Nii-sama?

- Az. És szinte tökéletes. Pár apró részlet hiányzik csak: ha adsz Nekem negyed órát, kiegészítem itt helyben.

- Úgy érted, befejezed helyette?

- Talán helyteleníted?

- Nem… – habozott Mokuba. – Ha tényleg csak pár részletről van szó, akkor nem.

- Bízz az ítéletemben, Mokuba. Nem tudom, mennyi ideje dolgozik ezen, de itt van már a célegye nes ben: egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy jobb élete legyen, és Mi segíteni fogunk neki.

- De mit tudunk tenni, Nii-sama?

- Amit csak akarunk, Mokuba. Lehet, hogy nem áll mögöttünk a Kaiba Corp, de nem számít semmit. Ugyanolyan jó esélyekkel indulunk, csak okosnak kell lennünk.

- Ha Te mondod…

- Én mondom. És ki a Főnök?

- Te vagy a Főnök. – vágta rá Mokuba és végre elmosolyodott, ahogy Kaiba tettvágya lassan, de biztosan átragadt őrá is. – És én mit csináljak addig, Nii-sama?

- Add ide Nekem azt a pár üres lapot, aztán szerezz valahonnan egy telefonkönyvet.

- Mi kell belőle?

- A legközelebbi kulcsmásoló címe és telefonszáma. És közben azt is találd ki, hogy hol ebédeljünk, mert nem maradhatunk itt túl sokáig.

- Ennyi erővel add oda a kulcsot és elviszem egyből lemásoltatni.

- Legyen. De óvatosan közlekedj, hogy meg ne lásson a portás. Épp elég egy ember helyett is hazudoznom.

- Igyekszem, Nii-sama. – mondta Mokuba lelkesen. Átvette és óvatosan a zsebébe süllyesztette a pótkulcsot, majd fogta az asztalon hagyott lapokat és Kaiba keze ügyébe helyezte az ágyon. – Még valamit?

- Egyelőre ennyi. – Kaiba tollat vett elő a zsebéből és firkantott pár sort az egyik üres lapra. – Lett volna még valami, de rájöttem, hogy ahhoz Én is kellek. Siess vissza, rendben?

- Hamarosan itt vagyok! – mondta Mokuba, és már loholt is kifelé teljesíteni bátyja kérését. Kaiba elégedett mosollyal nézett utána, majd ismét kinyitotta a mappát és lassan körmölni kezdett, hol a meglévő lapokra, hol egy új lapra. _Nemsokára minden jobb lesz… megígérem_, mondta magában, és reménykedett, hogy igaza lesz.

Kisöccse beváltotta az ígéretét, és húsz perc alatt vissza is tért. Miközben Kaiba befejezte a módosításokat és végiggondolta saját tervét, Mokuba a folyosón talált telefonkönyvből gyorsan kikereste a legközelebbi kulcsmásolót, és mivel csak öt percre volt a kollégiumtól, elindult gyalog, fo lya ma tosan kémlelve az utcai üzleteket, immár ebédügyben is gondolkodva. Nem talált ugyan olyan helyet, ahova szívesen beült volna, de végül úgy döntött, hogy tud más meg ol dást is a problémára: miután a kulcsmásolóban megkapta az új kulcsot, visszafelé menet be tért egy szimpatikusnak látszó szendvicsbárba, majd hóna alatt egy papírzacskóval és kezében papír italtálcával visszasurrant a kollégiumba.

- Azt hittem, beülünk valahova. – mondta Kaiba kissé csalódottan, mikor meglátta, mit hozott a kisöccse.

- A parkba fogunk beülni, Nii-sama. – felelte Mokuba nemes egyszerűséggel. – Úgyis szükséged van a friss levegőre.

- Ha Te mondod… – válaszolta Kaiba flegmán.

- Én mondom. És ki a Főnök?

- _Én_ vagyok a Főnök.

- És akkor _én_ mi vagyok?

- A Főnök kisöccse. – felelte Kaiba, a zacskót mustrálva. – Mit hoztál Nekem?

- Dupla adag szeletelt marhasültes és zöldsalátás szendvicset, kevés mustárral, teljes kiőrlésű kenyéren, plusz egy kis tasak fűszeres olívaolajat. – sorolta készségesen Mokuba. – Ha a kenyeret elhagyod, akár salátának is eheted.

- Vedd úgy, hogy előléptettelek: Te vagy a Főnök _kedvenc_ kisöccse. Na menjünk, mielőtt gyanússá válok a portásnak. A helyében már rég visszaköveteltem volna a pótkulcsot.

- Visszük a mappát is?

- Visszük. Eredetileg itt akartam hagyni, de inkább nem kockáztatunk: ezen ne múljon a dolog. Gyerünk, Mokuba. Éhen halok, és nem ártana egy kávé sem.

- Lehet, hogy van pár kávézó errefelé.

- Akkor majd keresünk egyet. – felelte Kaiba, majd összeszedtek mindent, amire szükségük volt és bezárták az ajtót.

- Nii-sama? – szólalt meg Mokuba, immáron kifelé menet. – Az előléptetéssel desszert is jár?

- Ha finom szendvicset hoztál, akkor igen. – hangzott a felelet, és Mokuba vidáman követte bátyját a lépcsőházba, majd óvatosan kilopakodott, amíg Nii-sama visszaszolgáltatta a pótkulcsot és egyelőre visszacsúsztatta a levelet a postaládába.

Pár perccel később letelepedtek egy napsütötte padon; olyan helyet választottak, ahol nem szúrtak szemet az arra járóknak, arra az esetre, ha a hasonmásaik mostanában terveznének hazajönni. Mokuba kinyitotta a zacskót és szépen kipakolt kettőjük közé, majd átnyújtott Nii-samának egy fedeles pohár narancslevet és jó étvágyat kívánt neki. Kaiba megkóstolta a szendvicsét és jóízűnek találta; Mokuba vidáman vigyorgott.

- Mit csinálunk desszert után? – kérdezte tele szájjal.

- Milyen desszert után…?

- _Seto!_

- _Vicceltem_, Mokuba. Desszert után elmegyünk egy internetezőbe, és ha minden jól megy, akkor útba ejtünk egy turkálót is.

- …Tessék?

- Jól hallottad. Ha a hasonmásom helyett akarok intézkedni, akkor egy időre le kell cserélnem a ruháimat. Csodálom, hogy a portás nem fogott gyanút: mégis hány diák mászkál itt méregdrága tervezői bőrkabátban? Ha Én lennék a főnöke, már rég ki kellett volna rúgnom.

- Inkább örüljél, hogy nem fogott gyanút.

- Hogyne örülnék. Egyszerűen csak megjegyeztem, hogy az Én cégemnél egy napig se húzná.

- Térjünk vissza a turkálóhoz, Nii-sama.

- A turkálóban szerzünk Nekem pár olcsó ruhát, a látszat kedvéért. A rendes ruháimat meg letesszük valahol.

- Hol?

- Nem tudom még. Lehet, hogy az lenne a legcélszerűbb, ha valahol kivennénk egy szobát: ki tudja, meddig leszünk itt. Ezzel Téged bízlak meg: amint internethez jutunk, keress egy olcsó szállást a környéken és vegyél ki egy szobát telefonon.

- Jól hallottam, hogy _olcsó_ szállást, Nii-sama?

- Jól hallottad. Normális körülmények között nem mondanék ilyet, de most jó okom van rá: szükségünk lehet még a pénzünkre, úgyhogy nem akarom feleslegesen pazarolni, mert a csekkjeim érvénytelenek és egyéb utánpótlásunk nincs. Egy éjszakát vagy kettőt csak kibírunk.

- Rendben, bízd csak rám. De ha mindez megvan, _akkor_ mit fogsz csinálni?

- Akkor elmegyek az Industrial Illusions helyi központjába, és olyan ajánlatot teszek Pegasusnak, amit bolond lenne visszautasítani.


	12. Csodás véletlen

**CSODÁS VÉLETLEN**

Seto és Mokuba aznap nem mentek haza. A délután mindkettőjüket a fő sétálóutca egyik szökőkútjánál találta, ahol Mokuba a szökőkút napsütötte peremén hasalt és a házi feladatát körmölte, míg Seto kicsit távolabb ácsorgott, kezében szórólapokkal. Unalmas munka volt és elég szánalmas fizetést kapott érte, de nem bánta: ha a kisöccsére gondolt, válogatás nélkül vállalt mindenféle diákmunkát, így a szórólaposztást is, ami nem igényelt szellemi erőfeszítést, így legalább szabadon gondolkozhatott és ábrándozhatott, miközben egy-egy lapot nyújtott az arra járók felé. Kisöccse ilyenkor mindig elkísérte, bármilyen rossz volt is az időjárás; szóval tartotta Ani-chant, ha nagyon lassan telt az idő, és vigyázott a táskájára, hogy ne kelljen órákon át a könyvek súlya alatt roskadoznia, mikor így is annyi minden nehezedett a vállára.

Seto nyugodt szívvel nézte az arra járókat és szelíd egykedvűséggel tartotta feléjük a lapokat. Akár elvették, akár nem, most már mindegy volt, mert végre közeledett a hétvége. A legtöbb diáknak a hétvége negyvennyolc óra szórakozást ígért, Seto és Mokuba számára pedig ennek az ígéretnek a szerényebb változatát hordozta; addig lustálkodhattak szombat és vasárnap reggel, ameddig nem szégyelltek, azután pedig előttük volt a város, illetve a város azon lehetőségei, amelyekért nem kellett fizetni: a park, a bevásárlóközpont sétányrésze és a főkönyvtár. Seto gyakran az utóbbit választotta, ha elragadta az alkotókedv vagy rossz volt az idő, Mokubának pedig édes mindegy volt, csak Ani-chan boldog legyen: a parkban ugyanolyan szívesen sétált vele, mint ahogy a könyvtárban bóklászott és párbajkártya kézikönyveket böngészett, amíg Seto bonyolult műszaki könyveket bújt és ismeretlen formulákat körmölt az iskolai készletből merített lapokra.

Mokuba nem tudta, hogy mit tervez a bátyja. Seto nem merte elárulni neki, amíg biztos nem lehetett benne, hogy a terve kivitelezhető, így mindketten mélyen hallgattak a dologról. De talán így is volt ez rendjén: elvégre Mokubának sem kötött mindent Ani-chan orrára, és ha belegondolt, volt valami igéző ebben a titokzatos projektben. Édes reménység áradt belőle, és Mokuba nem bánta, hogy vakon szívja magába, mert csodálatos volt a gondolat, hogy egy nap talán pont ezzel a titokkal fog megváltozni az élete. Ha erre gondolt, akkor semmi sem ronthatta el a kedvét: még a hideg szél és az algebra sem.

Aztán Seto egyszer csak összerezzent, mintha rosszul lett volna. A kezéből kicsúszott pár szórólap és hangos csattanással esett a kövezetre. Mokuba gyorsan felpillantott. Bátyja a kövezetre térdelt és esetlenül szedegetni kezdte a szétszóródott lapokat. Felpattant hát és odaszökkent, hogy segítsen neki.

- Mi a baj, Ani-chan? – kérdezte, amikor meglátta, hogy Seto kissé elsápadt.

- Semmi. Semmi bajom. – füllentette a bátyja, de Mokuba már a láthatárt fürkészte, hátha megleli a választ, és szinte azonnal megakadt a szeme egy kisebb csoporton, amely épp feléjük tartott. Azt a hajat nem lehetett eltéveszteni: amikor megpróbálta felvidítani Ani-chant, azt mondta Yugi frizurájára, hogy olyan, mintha egy vak festő ecsetnek használta volna a fejét, mielőtt bedugta volna a konnektorba. Yugi oldalán több diák is közeledett; _a baráti köre_, gondolta Mokuba, és most már teljességgel átérezte Seto aggodalmát.

- Mokuba. – szólalt meg a bátyja halkan. Mokuba összeszűkült szemmel nézte. – Fogd a táskádat és menj be valamelyik boltba. Ott biztonságban leszel.

- És Veled mi lesz? – kérdezte Mokuba aggódva.

- Én nem mehetek el innen, mert még tart a munkaidőm. Menj már!

- Nem hagylak itt, Ani-chan. – közölte Mokuba és összefonta a karját. Minden kérlelés hiába volt; megmakacsolta magát és nem tágított. Seto felállt, a szíve a torkában dobogott, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ha nem tudja megvédeni a kisöccsét, azt élete végéig sem bocsátja meg magának.

Most az egyszer azonban Setóra mosolygott a szerencse. Nem az itteni csapat közeledett felé, hanem az „igazi" Yugiék, akik egész idáig a várost rótták a Kaiba fivérek után, de nem jártak szerencsével, pedig mindent megpróbáltak: átfésülték az egész városközpontot együtt és külön is, majd Yugi javaslatára felváltva őrködtek a park bejáratánál, hátha visszatér majd a két testvér, ha másért nem, hát azért, mert a négy baráthoz hasonlóan már nekik sem volt hová menniük. Azonban telt-múlt az idő, lassan délután lett, és sem a Kaiba fivéreket, sem a hasonmás-probléma megoldását nem lelték, így csupán egyetlen céllal sétáltak el erre: hogy keressenek egy helyet, ahol békében megvacsorázhatnak és kitalálhatják, hogyan tovább. Ennek megfelelően most mindenki jobbra vagy balra nézelődött, alkalmas helyet keresve; és ha Yugi nem nézett volna egyszer csak előre, akkor talán úgy mentek volna el Seto mellett, hogy észre sem veszik.

- Hé, az ott nem Kaiba? – kérdezte Yugi, és a többiek megtorpantak, mintegy tíz méterre a testvérektől. Az öltözékükről ugyan meg nem ismerték volna őket: mindketten egyszerű utcai ruhát viseltek és furcsán méregették Yugiékat, de a hajuk, az arcuk elárulta őket. Yugi sietve megindult feléjük és a többiek is futni kezdtek, Seto pedig összeszorított foggal várta, hogy odaérjenek: ha már úgysem kerülhette el a végzetét, próbált bátran farkasszemet nézni vele.

- Kaiba! De örülök, hogy látlak! – köszöntötte megkönnyebbült hangon Yugi, mikor végre odaértek mind. Seto tágra nyílt szemmel meredt rá, majd a háta mögé pillantott és végül ismét Yugira, mikor rádöbbent, hogy neki szólt a köszönés.

- Először meg sem ismertelek! Miért vagytok így öltözve, Kaiba? – kérdezte Yugi zavart mosollyal, végképp elbizonytalanítva az így is tanácstalanul ácsorgó Setót. Végül aztán Mokuba felelt helyette, olyan kemény hangon, amilyet nemigen hallhattak eddig tőle.

- Mégis kit neveztek ti Kaibának? – kérdezte élesen, és Seto végre magához tért: gyorsan kisöccse elé lépett és gyengéden, de erélyesen maga mögé vonta. Ekkor esett le a tantusz, és Tristan megrázta Yugi vállát.

- Yugi, nem ők azok! Ők biztos az itt élő Kaibák, az igazi Kaiba meg még mindig valahol a városban kószál Mokubával.

Ez már túl sok volt Setónak. Kihúzta magát (egyetlen öröme az volt, hogy magasabb volt valamennyiüknél, így kevésbé érezte magát védtelennek) és most már ő is beszállt a beszélgetésbe.

- Ha akartok valamit, akkor mondjátok és menjetek. – szólalt meg magához képest harciasan, az „igazi" Kaibához képest viszont olyan finoman, hogy Joey elfüttyentette magát.

- Elnézést, nem akartunk udvariatlanok lenni. – szólalt meg ismét Yugi, mikor felfogta, mennyire furcsa helyzetet teremtett. – Egy barátunkat keressük (Joey hangosan felhorkantott), aki nagyon hasonlít Rád.

Seto és Mokuba összenéztek. Seto szeme továbbra is zavart és félénk volt, Mokubáé viszont haragosan villant és ökölbe szorult a keze, ahogy ismét szembefordult a csapattal és bátyja elé vágott.

- Miért nem nyögitek ki végre, hogy mit akartok igazából? – tört ki belőle hirtelen a harag, ami azóta gyűlt benne, hogy Ani-chan véres szájjal és könnyes szemmel jött haza majdnem egy évvel ezelőtt. – Úgyis régóta várok erre, úgyhogy gyertek csak, nem félek tőletek!

Yugiék döbbenten hallgatták Mokubát (bár egyikük sem rémült meg annyira, mint Seto), és meg sem tudtak mozdulni, mikor Mokuba megindult feléjük… azaz csak indult volna, ha Seto nem kapja el és húzza vissza az utolsó pillanatban.

- Elég, Mokuba! – kiáltott rá és kisöccse abbahagyta a rúgkapálást. Seto úgy szorította magához, mintha az élete múlna rajta, majd ismét a háta mögé tolta, és most már nem engedte el a karját.

- Mindegy, mit akartok tőlem, de az öcsémet hagyjátok ki belőle! – mondta félig harciasan, félig könyörögve. Mokuba aggódva figyelt mögüle; láthatóan nem vetette még el a gondolatot, hogy megvédje a bátyját, így továbbra is ökölbe szorult kézzel várta, hogy mi lesz. A helyzetet végül Téa mentette meg: a fiúk elé lépett és átvette a dolgok irányítását.

- Nem akarunk bántani Titeket. – kezdte mondandóját. Yugi, Joey és Tristan jobb híján bólogatni kezdtek; Seto ugyan továbbra is gyanakvással nézte őket, de mert nem akart udvariatlan lenni, igyekezett Téára figyelni, míg Mokuba a többieket tartotta szemmel. – Mi nem azok vagyunk, akinek gondolsz minket. Nehéz elmagyarázni, de az a lényeg, hogy nem mi vagyunk az a négy diák, akit ismertek: mi máshonnan jövünk.

- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte Seto óvatosan.

- Mi egy… másik dimenzióból származunk. – mondta Téa, mert úgyis hiába kertelt volna. Seto felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy ezt el is higgyem. – felelte hűvös nyugalommal. Joey elmosolyodott: szinte már hiányzott neki Kaiba szkepticizmusa.

- Mivel tudnálak meggyőzni arról, hogy az igazat mondom? Vagy várj csak: mivel tudnálak meggyőzni arról, hogy a barátaid vagyunk és jót akarunk?

Seto szeme zavartan villant fogalma sem volt, hogy mit feleljen. A csendet végül nem is ő, hanem Mokuba törte meg.

- Mi az a karodon? – kérdezte Joeytól. Joey és Seto egyszerre néztek oda: Mokuba természetesen a számára teljesen ismeretlen párbajkorongra gondolt. Seto szeme tágra nyílt.

- Ó, ezt mondod? – kérdezte Joey, és felmutatta a készenléti állapotra váltó szerkezetet. – A párbajkorongom.

Seto arca mostanra már lángolt. A szórólapok kicsúsztak elernyedt kezéből és egy kötegben hullottak a földre. Seto észre sem vette.

- Megnézhetem? – kérdezte, szinte remegő hangon.

- Persze. – mondta Joey, majd lecsatolta karjáról a korongot és átnyújtotta Setónak. Az óvatosan megfogta (egyik kezével idegesen hátrasimította a haját, mintha egy rossz emléket próbálna magától elhessegetni) és elhűlt arccal forgatta a szerkezetet.

- Ani-chan? – szólította meg Mokuba aggódva. Ezen már végleg ledöbbentek valamennyien: Joey nem akart hinni a fülének.

- Ki tervezte ezt? – kérdezte Seto olyan szorongva, hogy Téa szíve majd megszakadt érte: életében először látta Seto Kaibát igazán, tagadhatatlanul emberinek. Seto szeme úgy fénylett, mint a törött üveg: pontosan ilyesmit tervezett ő titokban, több mint másfél éve, amióta először megpillantotta egy játékbolt poszterén a Kékszemű Hósárkányt és azt kívánta, bárcsak életre lehetne kelteni, mert annyira szépséges volt, mint egy álom.

- A barátunk, akivel összekevertünk Téged. – válaszolta Yugi. – A neve Seto Kaiba.


	13. Királyfiból koldus

**KIRÁLYFIBÓL KOLDUS**

Nem sokkal azután, hogy elköltötték az ebédjüket, Kaiba és Mokuba átvágott a kollégium előtti parkon, majd hosszas latolgatás után kiszemelte a környék legkellemesebb kávézóját és megtelepedett a kinti teraszon. Kaiba egy eszpresszót kortyolgatott, Mokuba pedig megkapta a desszertjét: egy tálka csokoládékrémet és egy koffeinmentes kávét, az íze kedvéért.

- Milyen? – kérdezte Kaiba megszokásból, miközben a jegyzeteit rendezgette.

- Nagyon jó. – felelte Mokuba vidáman. – Megkóstolod?

- Nem. Nekem úgyis túl édes lenne.

- Mi bajod az édessel, Nii-sama?

- Semmi bajom vele. Egyszerűen csak nem eszem meg.

- Lehet, hogy ha több édességet ennél, akkor jobb kedved lenne.

- Így sem eszem édességet, nem hogy „többet".

- És ezért nem mosolyogsz soha.

- Szoktam mosolyogni.

- _Tényleg_? És az_ milyen…?_

- …Akarsz édességet enni a következő hónapban?

- …Jó leszek, na.

- Akkor legyél olyan jó és edd meg a prémiumodat. Ideje ügyet intéznünk.

Mokuba örömmel szót fogadott, így hamarosan távoztak a kávézóból és betértek egy internetezőbe, ahol lecsaptak két egymás melletti gépre és megindult a keresés. Mokuba, ha már ő lett a szállásfelelős, nekiállt az olcsóbb szállodák és panziók böngészésének: elcsent egy üres lapot Nii-samától és arra jegyezgette fel az árakat, telefonszámokat és címeket, majd kért egy telefont a tulajdonostól és felhívta a szerencsés nyertest. Kaiba eközben az Industrial Illusions honlapjára látogatott, hogy tájékozódjon az üzleti tevékenységükről, és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy Pegasus még nem kötelezte el magát senki mellett. Csupán próbaidőre szerződött le néhány céggel, és ha lehetett hinni a helyi központ honlapjának, éppen Domino Cityben tartózkodott egy promóciós program erejéig. Kaiba egyből jobb kedvre derült: szentül meg volt győződve róla, hogy egyik cég sem ütötte meg az _általa_ kínált színvonalat, és kis szerencsével akár személyesen is beszélhet Pegasussal; _mit Nekem édesség_, gondolta, _mikor a legédesebb dolog úgyis a győzelem?_ Végezetül már csak annyit tett, hogy kinézte pár környékbeli használt ruhabolt címét és lejegyezte őket. Nem hitte, hogy valaha is önként fog ilyen helyen vásárolni, miközben a kisöccse épp egy olcsó kétágyas motelszobát készül lefoglalni kettőjüknek, de ebben a pillanatban még ez is izgalmasnak tűnt: elvégre ez is része volt a játéknak…

Így esett meg, hogy félórán belül a belváros legfelkapottabb használt ruhakereskedésében találták magukat, és elhűlve nézték a raktárhelység méretű üzlet kínálatát. Kaiba szinte zavarban volt: évek óta kizárólag interneten keresztül rendelt, és ha el is mentek időnként egy nagyobb üzletbe, akkor Mokuba számára vásároltak, nem neki. Kisöccse nem bánta, hogy most fordítva lesz: kíváncsi volt, mihez kezd ezzel a kínálattal Nii-sama, és magában élvezte, hogy úgy jöttek el ide, mint két átlagos fiatal, nem pedig a Kaiba Corp tulajdonosai. Előtte ugyanis útba ejtették a leendő szállást és kifizették a szobát, majd ott hagyták a csomagjaikat, Kaiba feltűnő bőrkabátjával, karvédőivel és bőrszíjaival együtt, mert csak útban lett volna mind. Most egyszerű feketében feszített, és ahogy ott állt és töprengett, hogy mit is nézzen ki magának, fiatalabbnak és valahogy természetesebbnek is hatott, mint máskor. Mokuba nem is állta meg: nevetett bátyja zavarán, majd karon fogta és az öltönyök felé vonszolta, fülig érő vigyorral a száján.

- Mire vársz, Nii-sama? – kérdezte csipkelődve. – Válogass!

Kaiba szó nélkül átpergette az első fogas kínálatát, majd leemelt pár öltönyt, és megkezdődött a próba.

- Nekem ez tetszik.

- Nem is tudom… – mondta Kaiba, miközben magához próbált egy kék öltönyt és megnézte magát a tükörben. Vagy fél tucat pihent már Mokuba karján, aki magára vállalta a mozgó vállfa szerepét, de bátyja nem volt elégedett egyikkel sem, és az sem segített, hogy tartottak közben egy kis szünetet és összeválogattak pár egyszerűbb utcai ruhát a másnapi párbajhoz, mert Kaiba továbbra sem tudott dönteni.

- Túl válogatós vagy, Nii-sama. – jegyezte meg Mokuba unottan, amikor látta, hogy hiába győzködi.

- Egyszerűen csak jó benyomást akarok tenni, és ilyen alapanyaggal bizony nincs egyszerű dolgom. Olyasmi kellene, ami magáért beszél.

- Te fogsz magadért beszélni, nem az öltönyöd.

- Könnyű ilyet mondani annak, aki alelnökként is csíkos felsőben és ballonmellényben szaladgál. Lehet, hogy Rád is ki kellene végre terjesztenem az öltözködési szabályzatot…

- Akkor azonnal lemondanék.

- Tévedés: azonnal öltönyt vennél, mint a kisangyal, mert Én vagyok a Főnök.

Mokuba kiöltötte rá a nyelvét, majd unottan nézte, ahogy bátyja újabb öltönyt pottyantott az ölébe, mert ez sem „az igazi". Legszívesebben magára hagyta volna, hogy csatangolhasson egy kicsit a boltban… és hirtelen ürügyet is talált rá. Ismerős arcot pillantott meg, nem túl messze tőlük: Téa tévedt az üzletbe. Kaiba észre sem vette, annyira lefoglalták a gondolatai; Mokuba óvatosan lerakta hát az öltönyöket és odasétált.

- Szia, Téa! – köszönt rá. Furcsa, szinte ellenséges szempár villant rá.

- Te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte Téa kimérten. Mokuba először zavartan pislogott, de aztán hamar észbekapott, hogy talán ez lehet az itteni Téa, mert sem a hangnem, sem a modor nem vallott arra a lányra, akit ő ismert. _Lehet, hogy ebben a világban nem is találkoztunk soha_, gondolta magában, és töprengve nézte a fekete szoknyás, élénk színekbe öltözött lányt.

- Seto öccse. – válaszolta neki, mert nem tudott mi egyebet mondani.

- Az meg ki?

- Én lennék. – szólalt meg Kaiba a hátuk mögött. Hiába hitte Mokuba, hogy észrevétlenül osont el; bátyja önkéntelenül is felfigyelt minden apró mozdulatára, és még idejében becsatlakozott a társalgásba. Téa felvont szemöldökkel mérte végig és a szeme összeszűkült: halovány felismerés csillant benne.

- Te vagy az a csóró gyerek. – mondta flegmán, de a szeme élénk maradt. – Aki megverte Yugi Mutót.

Mokuba és Kaiba összenéztek egy pillanatra.

- Én vagyok. – válaszolta Kaiba, és önkéntelenül is kihúzta magát. Téa lusta pillantással mérte végig. Játszi mosoly villant át az arcán.

- Még sohasem láttalak rendes ruhában. – mondta, és kedvtelve nézegette Kaiba szűk fekete felsőjét; ordított róla, hogy nem ebből az üzletből került ki. – Hol szerezted ezt?

- Okosan vásárolok. Szerencsés napom volt.

Téa hallgatott egy percre. Szinte kihívóan nézett a szemébe.

- Tényleg nincs egy vasad sem?

- Annyi nincs, mint amennyire szükségem lenne. – felelte Kaiba nemes egyszerűséggel. Téa közelebb lépett hozzá, szinte kényelmetlenül közel; mentolos cigaretta illatát érezte és egy leheletnyi parfümöt.

- Kár. Pedig nem is lennél rossz.

Mokuba ezen a ponton szándékosan elköhintette magát. Téa szinte meglepődött, hogy még ott van. Kaiba enyhén elvörösödött.

- Valami baj van…?

- Setónak most dolga van. – jelentette ki Mokuba. – Ugye, Seto? – Majd se szó, se beszéd, közéjük állt és tuszkolni kezdte bátyját az öltönyök felé. Téa felnevetett.

- Ugyan mi olyan sürgős? – kérdezte élcelődve.

- Öltönyt vesz, mert fontos találkozója lesz! – vágta rá Mokuba, és ezen a ponton kénytelen volt belekönyökölni Kaiba gyomrába, hogy mozgásra bírja.

- De féltékeny az öcsikéd! – nevette Téa. – Ne aggódj, nem kezdek olyannal, akinek semmije sincs. Majd keress meg, ha lesz… – mondta vidáman, és még egyszer végigmérte Kaibát tetőtől talpig, mielőtt somolyogva a bolt túlsó végébe távozott, hogy szoknyát nézzen magának. Kaiba megilletődve nézett utána, mint aki nem hisz a fülének, de aztán kapott még egy döfést és ez végre hatott.

- Abbahagynád? – szólt rá öccsére haragosan.

- Magadnak köszönheted. – vágott vissza Mokuba, és összefonta a karját. – Mit flörtölsz, mikor dolgod van?

- Még hogy _Én?_ _Te_ kezdted! _Te mentél oda!_ – sziszegte magán kívül Kaiba.

- Igen, de Téged nem hívtalak. – mondta Mokuba olyan pimaszul, hogy Kaiba szóhoz sem jutott. – Most pedig azonnal válassz öltönyt, Nii-sama, különben esküszöm, hazamegyek.

Kaiba visszatért a ruhapróbáláshoz, mert nem volt kedve veszekedni Mokubával, és tovább folyt a keresgélés a tökéletes öltöny után, amíg végre rá nem talált arra, amit keresett: egy magas nyakú, aranyszín szegélyű fehér öltönyre. Régi volt, de tiszta és tűrhető állapotú, és ami a legfőbb: vonzotta az emberek tekintetét, márpedig Kaiba is, Pegasus is adott erre. Még Téa is megcsodálta a túloldalról; elvégre bárki megnézheti a kirakatot, akkor is, ha éppen nem vesz semmit…


	14. Így neveld a bátyád

**ÍGY NEVELD A BÁTYÁD**

Kaiba hamarosan fizetett és távoztak a ruhakereskedésből, hátrahagyva a még most is mosolygó, szoknyákat böngésző Téát. Mokuba már annyira megszokta bátyja bőröndjét, hogy önként vállalkozott a jókora bevásárlószatyor cipelésére, és összességében mindkét fivér elégedett volt magával, hogy kora délutánra ennyi mindent elintéztek. Nem volt más hátra, mint visszatérni a motelbe, hogy Kaiba átöltözhessen; az öltöny úgy simult rá, mintha ráöntötték volna. Látszott ugyan rajta, hogy nem mai darab, és Kaiba érezte, hogy soha fel nem venné, ha a saját világában lenne, de a célnak tökéletesen megfelelt, és csak ez számított, semmi más.

- Nem is rossz, Nii-sama. – hagyta rá Mokuba.

- _Tökéletes_, Mokuba. Tarolni fogok benne: Pegasus el fog ájulni, ha meglátja, mire képes a párbajkorongom.

- Kár, hogy egy darab kártyát sem vihetsz. Ha Setónak csak egy is lenne…

- Tudom. – mondta Kaiba, és agresszívan előreszegte a fejét. – De inkább beállítok üres kézzel, semhogy egy _vacak_ kártyán mutassam be. Ebben a központban is kell legyen kártyakönyvtár, úgyhogy ezen nem múlik semmi, mert addig fogom szorongatni Pegasust, amíg az nem lesz, amit Én akarok.

Mokuba elfogódottan nézett a bátyjára; rossz érzés kerítette a hatalmába. Kaiba bezzeg mit sem érzett ebből. Csak a közelgő kihívásra tudott gondolni: olyan volt, mint a vérszomjas vadászeb, ha prédát szimatol. Kevély pillantással nézett a falon lógó tükörbe és felcsatolta a korongot; látszott rajta, hogy harcolni készül és a _veszítés_ szót hírből sem ismeri, és ahogy Mokuba ránézett, végre rájött, hogy mi az, amiről az ő Nii-samája elfeledkezett…

- Felkészültem, Mokuba: ideje odamennem, és megmutatnom, hogy mire vagyok képes. Mire végzek Pegasussal, köpni-nyelni nem tud majd… – mondta Kaiba, és kivillantak a fogai. Nem is nézett már kisöccsére, mikor felkapta Seto mappáját, hanem egyenesen az ajtóhoz indult. Nem akarta vesztegetni az időt. Már csak egyetlen érzés dolgozott benne: hogy nyernie kell, bármi áron.

- Várj, Seto! – kiáltott utána Mokuba, és gyorsan felült az ágyán.

- Mi van? – kérdezte Kaiba, szinte neheztelőn.

- Légy szíves, ülj le egy percre.

- Mennem kell, Mokuba.

- _Csak egy percre_, Seto. – kérlelte Mokuba halkan, majd a másik ágyra mutatott, magával szemközt. Kaiba válla megfeszült és felvonta a szemöldökét, de végül visszasétált és helyet foglalt kisöccsével szemben. A szeme kényelmetlenül fürkészte kisöccse arcát, de Mokuba állta a tekintetét és nyugalmat erőltetett magára, mert fájdalmas feladatra készült.

- Még nem vagy kész. Van egy utolsó részlet, amiről megfeledkeztél. – magyarázta.

- Világosíts fel. – hangzott a kissé barátságtalan felelet.

- A viselkedésedről, és lehet, hogy minden ezen fog múlni, Seto. Vissza kell fognod Magad.

- Mokuba, én üzletember vagyok, és az üzletemberek nem finomkodhatnak!

- Nem vagy üzletember! – vágott vissza Mokuba. – Ebben a világban egy szerencsétlen, ágról szakadt tizenhét éves árva vagy! Hét éven át éltél árvaházban, mert nem kellettünk senkinek, és hiába nyertél el egy ösztöndíjat, mert továbbra sincs semmid az ég egy adta világon, most pedig egy kézzel írott tervezettel és egy ócska öltönyben készülsz odaállítani, mert úgy terveztél párbajkorongot egy kártyajátékhoz, hogy egy darab kártyára és egy rendes ruhára sem tellett Neked soha életedben. Még csak prototípusod sem lehetne, mert mégis miből lett volna rá pénzed, Seto? Senki nem ad támogatást egy nincstelen középiskolás kölyöknek, és ha mégis, akkor is úgy mész Pegasushoz, hogy soha nem is hallhatott rólad, mert a kisöcséden kívül senki mást nem érdekel, hogy egyáltalán a világon vagy!

Kaiba kezdetben összeszorított szájjal hallgatott és próbálta lenyelni öccse szavait, de minél tovább beszélt Mokuba, annál jobban elsápadt, és mire kisöccse elhallgatott, Kaiba arcában nem maradt vér. Az állkapcsa megfeszült és mereven bámult maga elé; Mokubának egy pillantás is elég volt, hogy tudja, elevenébe talált.

- Ez a valóság, Seto. – folytatta, szándékosan kerülve, hogy Nii-samának szólítsa. – Amíg ezt a használt öltönyt viseled, addig egy senki vagy, és a senkik nem engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy ugráljanak, úgyhogy embereld meg magad és viselkedj kifogástalanul, mert két másik ember sorsával játszol.

Kaiba leszegte a fejét. A szeme szúrt és Mokuba szinte félt tőle, de nem hátrált meg: érezte, hogy közel jár ahhoz, hogy elérje, amit akar.

- Nézz rám, Seto.

Kaiba lassan ráemelte a tekintetét; jeges, tehetetlen harag égett benne.

- Ha nem tudsz viselkedni, akkor inkább el se menj.

Kaiba nyelt egyet. Kiszáradt a szája.

- Tudok viselkedni.

- Mit mondtál?

- _Azt mondtam, tudok viselkedni!_

- Tényleg? Nem vettem észre. – felelte Mokuba epésen, és olyan elszántan nézett farkasszemet bátyjával, hogy végül, most az egyszer, ő nyerte meg a meccset. Kaiba úgy horgasztotta le a fejét, mint a korbáccsal megszelídített vad, a rá mért ütések kisöccse szavai.

- Legyen, Mokuba. – mondta csendesen. – Viselkedni fogok.

- Nem fogsz kiabálni?

- Nem fogok kiabálni.

- Fenyegetőzni?

- Azt sem.

- Gúnyolódni?

- Nem fogok.

Mire kimondta, elhagyta a harci kedve. A szeme tompán fénylett. Mokuba szíve továbbra is vadul kalapált; mardosta a szégyen, hogy így beszélt Nii-samával, _Nii-samával_, de az az apró, jellegtelen kollégiumi szoba és azok a kézzel készült kártyák egyszerűen nem hagyták nyugodni. Egy nincstelen, szomorú, megfáradt Nii-samát látott bennük, és egy jószívű, de hasztalanul igyekvő Mokubát; ez a két testvér lebegett a szeme előtt, amikor élt a hatalommal, ami egyes-egyedül neki adatott meg, és megzabolázta imádott bátyját, aki senki mástól nem viselt volna el ennyi sértést és fájdalmat.

- Akkor menj. – mondta halkan, és búcsúzóul megszorította bátyja kezét. – Sok sikert.


	15. Szerény Üzleti Javaslat

**SZERÉNY ÜZLETI JAVASLAT**

Kaiba útnak indult hát az Industrial Illusions helyi központja felé, hóna alatt egy kézzel írt tervezettel és karján egy üres párbajkoronggal. Furcsa, tudathasadásos percek voltak ezek; megalázva érezte magát és Mokuba szavai még most is tompa fájdalommal égtek benne, de a fájdalom lassan átalakult, amíg végül túlnőtt Kaiba sebzett büszkeségén és immáron a másik Setóért égett, akit nyolcéves korában kisemmizett az élet és nem maradt egyebe az eszén és az öccsén kívül. Kaiba két évet töltött abban az árvaházban és éveken át szenvedett a nevelőapja házában, de a szenvedésnek legalább megvolt az eredménye: tizenhat éves korára önálló, jómódú, elismert és befolyásos cégvezetővé lépett elő, míg Seto hét éven át várt hiába, hogy valaki magához vegye őket, és élete egyetlen áttörését két gyümölcstelen, nélkülözéssel teli év követte. Ez a névtelen, nincstelen Seto indult most Maximillion Pegasushoz, hogy minden támogatás és háttér nélkül, egy levetett öltönyben és egy kézzel írt tervezettel kopogtasson az egyik legbefolyásosabb játéktervező ajtaján, mikor valószínűleg multimilliomos cégek tucatjai lobbiznak nála naphosszat, hogy velük kössön üzletet, és a gondolat olyan iszonyú és abszurd volt, hogy Kaiba szinte szédült.

Mások ekkorra már meginogtak volna a feladat előtt, de Kaiba minden idegszálával küzdött, hogy legyőzze a félelmét. Felidézte magában a múltat, amikor kiskölyökként kiállt az ország egyik legbefolyásosabb üzletembere ellen és legyőzte, mert elhatározta, hogy nyerni fog, és magában sorra vette mindazt, amit rövid élete alatt elért; így lett a félelméből előbb bátorság, majd mindent elsöprő tetterő és harci vágy, és elöntötte a jóleső, megingathatatlan bizonyosság, hogy ennek így kellett lennie. Setóval szemben neki számos előny megadatott: harcedzett volt az üzleti világban, egy tökéletesen működő, saját kezűleg összeszerelt prototípust vihetett Pegasushoz (míg mindenki másnak a gyártósoron készült utánzatokkal kellett beérnie), és első kézből tapasztalhatta, hogy mi mindenre képes… és most már szentül meg volt győződve róla, hogy amire készül, az semmivel sem lehet nagyobb kihívás, mint az árvaházból eljutni egy multimilliomos cég elnöki székéig. _Ez is csak egy játék_, gondolta magában Kaiba, _és megnyerem, ha addig élek is_…

Mire átlépte az épület küszöbét, Kaiba félelme elszállt; csupán a tartásából lehetett kiérezni némi, a körülményeket tekintve teljesen érthető feszültséget. Szinte védelmezőn szorította magához a mappát, majd lassú, nyugodt lépésekkel közeledett a recepciós felé, minden idegszálával azon igyekezve, hogy beleélje magát a szerepébe.

- Jó napot. – köszönt a kissé meglepett arcú recepciósnak, majd fejet hajtott és bemutatkozott. – Időpontot szeretnék kérni, hogy beszélhessek Mr. Maximillion Pegasusszal.

- Mr. Pegasus nagyon elfoglalt, fiatalember. – közölte a recepciós, enyhe csodálkozással a hangjában. – Milyen ügyben keresi?

- Üzleti ajánlatot szeretnék tenni neki. – mondta Kaiba tőle telhető szerénységgel. – Van egy találmányom, ami érdekelheti.

Látta a nő arcán, hogy nem ezt várta; _sebaj, legalább felkeltettem az érdeklődését_, gondolta Kaiba, és türelmesen várakozott.

- Mégis milyen találmányról lenne szó? – kérdezte végül a recepciós, és Kaiba szó nélkül felemelte a karját, hogy megmutassa neki a párbajkorongot. A fémesen csillogó, intelligens kinézetű szerkezet magáért beszélt; látszott rajta, hogy tervezői munka.

- Egy hordozható hologram-vetítőről, amely életre kelti a játékot.

A nő megnyalta az ajkát. Tetszett neki a szerkentyű és a jóvágású, bár kissé szegényes külsejű fiatalember, de Mr. Pegasus igen kényes volt az idejére, és ő szerette az állását.

- Attól tartok, hogy rossz napot választott. Mr. Pegasus meghagyta, hogy csak rendkívül sürgős ügyben lehet zavarni.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – szólalt meg Kaiba higgadtan. A nő várakozva nézte. – Mr. Pegasusnak az sem lenne sürgős, hogy megtízszerezze a bevételeit?

Feszült csönd; a recepciós zavartan elfordította a fejét. Kaiba követte a tekintetét: a mennyezetről apró kamera szegeződött rájuk. Farkasszemet nézett a lencsével és várt. A szíve a torkában dobogott. A háta mögött ekkor fény villant és Kaiba feszülten fordult hátra: hatalmas képernyőbe bámult, épp szemközt a recepcióval, és a képernyőn megjelent Maximillion Pegasus. Az arcán önelégült, gunyoros kis mosoly, mintha egy olyan tréfán nevetne, amit csak ő ért egyedül; Kaibának minden lelkierejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ne vicsorodjon el.

- Jól hallottam, hogy tízszeres bevételt emleget a fiatalúr? – kérdezte megszokott primadonnás modorában. – Rendkívül mulatságos.

- Ha ad nekem pár percet, szívesen tartok egy bemutatót, uram. – felelte Kaiba higgadt udvariassággal. Felemelte a karját és a párbajkorong működésbe lépett: a két kártyaolvasó összekapcsolódott, a szkennelő felület kigyúlt.

- Elbűvölő kis ketyere. – mondta atyáskodva Pegasus. – De mégis mi köze van az Én párbajkártyáimhoz?

Kaiba ekkor kapott észbe, hogy egyetlen kártya sincs nála; egy pillanat alatt kiverte a víz, de igyekezett megőrizni a hidegvérét.

- Ha rendelkezésemre bocsátana néhány kártyát—

- Tessék?

Pegasus még a kezét is a füléhez emelte, mint valami rossz színházi előadásban.

- Szeretném bemutatni a szerkezetemet, de nincs nálam kártya.

Pegasus olyan lekezelően nézett rá, hogy Kaiba kis híján elvesztette minden reményét, hogy sikerre vigye a találkozót. Dallamos kacaj töltötte be a folyosót.

- Már az öltöny miatt is gyanakodtam, meg az a szedett-vedett mappa, de hogy még egy darab kártyát sem hozott a fiatalúr… hát ez _kínos._ Biztos, hogy nem loptad ezt a találmányt?

- Én terveztem és én szereltem össze. – válaszolt Kaiba összeszorított szájjal. – Ez életem főműve, és ha kölcsönadna _egyetlen_ kártyát, Maga is láthatná, hogy aranyat ér.

Pegasus farkasszemet nézett vele; Kaiba csak találgathatott, hogy vajon még mindig nála van-e a titokzatos szem, amivel képes volt ellopni az öccse lelkét és belelátni a kártyáiba.

- Ugyan minek találtad fel, ha nincs mivel játszanod?

- Azért, mert hittem abban, hogy egy nap majd lesz. A játék ihletett meg.

- Milyen megható. Hadd találjam ki: apuci és anyuci nem engedheti meg magának, hogy a te szórakozásodra is költsön?

- A szüleim meghaltak. Egyedül nevelem az öcsémet és az ösztöndíjamból élünk, amit tizenöt éves koromban nyertem el. Most pedig itt vagyok, elhoztam a találmányom tervezetét és az egyetlen létező prototípusát, és addig nem megyek el, amíg esélyt nem kapok, hogy bemutathassam, mire képes.

Kaiba maga sem tudta, miért mondta el mindezt: a lelke mélyén félt, hogy talán a gyengeség beszélt belőle, pedig a szavai a helyzet igazságtalanságának szóltak. Pegasus arca kifürkészhetetlenné vált. Szinte ordított a csend.

- Akkor bizony sokáig fog várni, fiatalúr. – hangzott végül Pegasus ítélete. Kaiba izmai megfeszültek; majd szétvetette a düh, de még mindig erőltette magára a nyugalmat, ami pedig már régen elszállt a lelkéből.

- Várok. – közölte olyan elszántan, mintha az élete múlna rajta, és a képernyő elsötétült.

A recepciós nem szólt semmit, csupán együttérzően nézett a fiatalemberre, aki ott maradt, ahol volt, leszegett fejjel, lógó karján a még kibiztosított párbajkoronggal. Kaibának fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig állt ott megkövülten, megalázottan; mintha hátrahagyta volna a testét és megszűnt volna létezni, mert Pegasus kezében volt a sorsa és ő eldobta magától, mert hatalma volt és megtehette. Összeszűkült a mellkasa és alig kapott levegőt; ha nem ölték volna ki belőle a gyengeségre való hajlamot a mostohaapja házában töltött évek, könnyekre fakadt volna haragjában, mert most érezte csak át igazán, mennyire nagy volt a tét azon az ostoba sakkjátszmán hét évvel ezelőtt. Aznap egy sakk-matton múlott az egész életük… és ma egyetlen kártyán múlott (_bármilyen kártya jó lett volna…_), hogy Seto minden reményét összetörte.

- Fiatalember… – szólította meg végül a recepciós, amikor már nem bírta tovább nézni. Kaiba nyaka úgy reccsent, mint az olajozatlan csapágy, ahogy odafordult hozzá.

- Leülhetnék valahol? – kérdezte halkan.

- Az előtérben. – felelte a nő. – …A kávéautomata ingyenes. – tette hozzá kedvesen. Kaiba megköszönte a tippet, majd leült az egyik fotelbe és a szívéhez húzta a mappát. Tekintete üres volt, csak egy csepp elszántság csillant még benne: Seto Kaiba erejének utolsó maradéka.


	16. A névtelen hős

**A NÉVTELEN HŐS**

Mokuba eleinte nem bánta, hogy egyedül maradt a motelben. Bekapcsolta a rádiót, kikereste az egyik helyi zeneállomást, majd az ágyára heveredett és bátyja hátrahagyott kártyáival játszott. A kártyák azonban nem kötötték le sokáig, és egyre gyakrabban pillantott fel a falon függő nagy, kerek órára. Negyvenöt perc. Ötvenkét perc. Egy óra. Egy óra tizenöt perc. Lassan másfél órája, hogy Nii-sama elment, és még mindig nem tért vissza.

A saját világában Mokuba nem aggódott volna érte. Seto Kaiba szinte érinthetetlen volt, és ha mégis segítségre lett volna szüksége, pár pillanat alatt értesítette volna Rolandot vagy a Kaiba Corp biztonsági szolgálatát. De itt… itt minden hiábavaló lett volna. Nii-samának nem maradt semmije egy vacak öltönyön és a motel kulcsán kívül, és Mokuba lelkét lassú kínnal emésztette az aggodalom: _miért nem jött még haza?_ Pegasus művelt vele valamit? Mi van, ha el sem jutott hozzá, mert baja esett útközben? Mi van, ha… _nem, nem szabad, ilyesmire gondolni sem szabad_, szorította össze a fogát Mokuba, és otthagyta az ágyát az ablakért, farkasszemet nézve a kinti ürességgel. Mit csináljon? Menjen oda ő is? Lehet, hogy az lenne a legjobb… jobb, mint itt vergődni tehetetlenül. Lehet, hogy Nii-samának szüksége van rá…

A következő percben futva távozott a szállásukról; nem is vitt magával semmit, csak a kulcsot. Félúton vette észre, hogy még a ballonmellényét is hátrahagyta, de már nem fordult vissza, csak rohant lélekszakadva az Industrial Illusions helyi főépülete felé. Az épületben, elzárva tágas, kényelmes és csinos irodájában, Maximillion Pegasus fel-alá sétált és időnként rápillantott a falán sorakozó képernyőkre. Több mint egy órája, hogy kikapcsolta saját asztali kameráját, de az az óra olyan lassúsággal telt, mintha kínpadra vonták volna. A biztonsági felvétel alapján a névtelen, nincstelen fiatalember még mindig ott volt, és mozdulatlanul várt, mint valami szobor, Pegasus pedig gyötrődött, mert végtelenül kínozta a kíváncsiság, hogy tényleg tud-e valamit az az ízléstelen fémketyere. De ha egyszer olyan pompásan kikosarazta! Mégis hogyan mehetne le hozzá anélkül, hogy rossz színben tüntetné fel magát? Elvégre egy világszerte imádott játék szülőatyja: _ő_ könyörögjön egy toprongyos kölyöknek? Nevetséges!

És mégis… a gondolat nem hagyta nyugodni. Valami a fiatalember szemében: _égő tűz, makacs elszántság, szenvedély…_ Pegasus érezte, hogy enyhén szólva is túlromantizálja a helyzetet, de mégis, volt benne valami.

A főbejárat automata üvegajtaja egyszer csak kinyílt és tompa csattanással bezáródott; Mokuba úgy rohant át a küszöbön, mintha mentőakcióban vett volna részt. A recepciós tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult rá, ahogy berontott a tágas előtérbe, Kaiba viszont meg sem hallotta; saját gondolatainak rabja volt, és továbbra is kővé meredten bámult a semmibe. Mokuba lihegve nézett körül és végre megpillantotta; futva indult el felé.

- Nii-sama! – visszhangzott a megkönnyebbült kiáltás az előtér síri csendjében. Kaiba ekkor pillantott csak fel, és a szemében végre fény gyúlt: a felismerés öröme és fájdalma.

- Mokuba…! – felelt öccsének, de nem mozdult az őrhelyéről. Mokuba odarohant hozzá és se szó, se beszéd, a nyakába ugrott.

- Nii-sama…! – lehelte bátyja nyakába csimpaszkodva. Még a könnye is kicsordult, annyira megkönnyebbült; pár csepp Kaiba olcsó öltönyére hullt és foltot ejtett a jobb napokat látott szöveten. – Annyira aggódtam Érted! Azt hittem, hogy… hogy bajod esett. – mondta halkan, és olyan erősen szorította bátyját, hogy szinte már neki is fájt. – Mi történt, Nii-sama?

Kaiba ettől a kérdéstől félt azóta, hogy Mokuba rátalált.

- Elbuktam, Mokuba. – felelte olyan halkan, hogy kisöccse is alig hallotta. Mokuba óvatosan visszahúzódott, hogy ránézhessen: bátyja fáradtnak tűnt és a szeme tompán fénylett, de még most is egyenes háttal ült és védőn ölelte magához Seto mesterművét. Mokuba szíve elszorult, de a bánatánál is nagyobb volt a testvéri büszkeség, hogy Nii-sama csak azért is itt maradt a két testvérért, akik azt sem tudták, hogy a világon van; lehajtotta a fejét és Kaiba vállához nyomta a homlokát.

- Nem buktál el. – mondta szelíden. – Még mindig itt vagy, Nii-sama. Büszke vagyok Rád.

Kaiba nem válaszolt; leszegte a fejét és komoran hallgatott, így Mokuba nem erőltette a beszélgetést. Óvatosan kikászálódott Nii-sama öléből, felmászott a fotel karfájára és finoman bátyja vállához dőlt. Most már ketten vártak mozdulatlanul.

Maguk sem tudták, hogy mennyi ideig vártak; szinte megállt körülöttük az idő. A recepciós hallgatagon ült az asztalánál és időnként feléjük pillantott; ha nem lett volna minden felkamerázva, legszívesebben otthagyta volna az asztalát, hogy megkínálja őket valamivel. Hiába célzott ugyanis a kávéautomatára: Kaiba nem ivott semmit, sem az egy órában, amíg egyedül várt, sem a következőben, amikor Mokuba lassacskán elbóbiskolt mellette, és Kaiba óvatosan az ölébe vette, nehogy leessen a karfáról.


	17. Az elesettek méltósága

**AZ ELESETTEK MÉLTÓSÁGA**

Hangos csattanás riasztotta fel a két fivért. Pegasus közeledett feléjük és lassan, színpadiasan tapsolt.

- Bravó, fiatalember! – köszöntötte Kaibát. – Megnyerte a várakozási játékot! Jól szórakozott? – kérdezte derűsen mosolyogva. Mokuba gyorsan kisiklott bátyja öléből és a fotel mellé húzódott, Kaiba pedig felállt és enyhén előreszegte a fejét, úgy nézett farkasszemet Pegasussal.

- Látom, nem érti a tréfát. – jegyezte meg Pegasus, továbbra is vidám hangon. – Sebaj, nem lehetünk mind tökéletesek.

- Szeretne tőlem valamit, uram? – kérdezte Kaiba olyan higgadt udvariassággal, hogy Mokuba önkéntelenül is megbámulta. Bátyja kihúzta magát és úgy állt ott, mint valami nemes vad: olcsó öltöny vagy sem, nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy mennyire illett hozzá a büszkeség. Pegasus somolygott.

- Látom, legalább jómódorra telt abból az ösztöndíjból. – mondta lekezelően. – Ha már ilyen kitartó a fiatalúr, a kedvébe járok: mutassa be azt a drágalátos ketyeréjét. De figyelmeztetem, erős a konkurencia, úgyhogy jól gondolja meg, mit mutat nekem.

- Tudom, hogy erős a konkurencia, de én hiszek a találmányomban. – felelte Kaiba, és delejes nyugalom szállta meg. Pegasus itt van: megnyerte hát az első játszmát.

Pegasus továbbra is elnézően somolygott, majd színpadiasan tapsolt, és megjelent egy öltönyös alkalmazott. Guruló tálcát tolt Kaiba elé: két alacsony oldalú hosszúkás doboz feküdt rajta, bennük laminált plasztik tokba csúsztatott kártyák.

- A saját személyes kártyakönyvtáram, fiatalúr. Azaz egy apró szeletkéje. Válasszon egyet, de csakis egyet.

Kaiba a tálcához lépett és céltudatosan pergetni kezdte a sorba rendezett lapokat. Végignézte mindet, majd a türelmesen várakozó Pegasushoz fordult.

- Az a lap, amit én szeretnék, nincs közöttük. – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel. Mokuba riadtan nézte kettőjüket, Pegasus szeme viszont izgatottan villant.

- Micsoda igényei vannak a fiatalúrnak! Nem elég jók neki a kedvenceim!

- Ezek a kártyák mind nagyon erősek, de van egy kártya, ami egy napon sem említhető semmi mással: a kártya, ami ezt a párbajkorongot ihlette. – magyarázta Kaiba állhatatos türelemmel.

- És melyik az a csodálatos kártya?

- Maga szeret játszani, uram. Nézzen rám és találja ki. – felelte Kaiba, a modora továbbra is kifogástalan, és ha lehet, még jobban kihúzta magát. Pegasus aprót horkantott és lusta pillantással mérte végig. Magas, vékony, barnahajú fiatalembert látott. Nem volt benne semmi igazán különleges: csak a villámló kék szeme, és az, hogy… hogy hófehérben volt…

- Kitalálja-e? – kérdezte Kaiba. A szeme szinte szikrát hányt. Pegasus válaszul csettintett, és az öltönyös alkalmazott újabb dobozokat húzott elő a guruló tálca belsejéből. Pegasus látszólag találomra fellapozta az egyik tartalmát és kivett egy kártyát, majd megszabadította plasztik tokjától és átnyújtotta.

- Jól választottam? – kérdezte kihívóan. Kaiba megfordította a lapot, és a szépséges _Kékszemű Hósárkány_ nézett vissza rá. Pegasus mesterpéldánya: egy az öt lap közül, ami valaha is készült ebben a világban. Kaibának nem kellett válaszolnia: magabiztos mosoly ült az arcán.

- Mire vár, fiatalúr? Kápráztasson el.

- Akkor készüljön fel! – jelentette ki Kaiba, és felemelte a karját. A szerkezet ismét működésbe lépett és fémes kattanással összeilleszkedett a kártyaolvasó. A korong két oldalán szétnyíltak a hologram kivetítők, Kaiba pedig felemelte a kártyát és az olvasóra helyezte.

- Mutasd magad, _Kékszemű Hósárkány_! – kiáltotta, és a levegő megtelt elektromossággal. Mokuba szíve a torkában dobogott; Pegasus szeme összeszűkült. Élethű villámok csapódtak az előtér levegőjébe, majd vakító rés nyílt meg a semmiből és előúszott a fényes testű, villogó szemű bestia. Fújtatott és égre emelte szép fejét; üvöltése betöltötte az előteret. Kaiba arca kigyúlt, és a keze fenyegetőn előrelendült.

- Kékszemű! _Fehér villámtámadás!_

Pegasus reflexszerűen maga elé kapta a karját, amikor a sárkány szája megtelt fénnyel és velőtrázó üvöltéssel kilövellte magából az izzó fénycsóvát. Szinte azt várta, hogy a támadás magával ragadja, de persze csak képzelődés volt: egy éles, csodálatos, élethű hologram. A szörnyeteg engedelmesen meghajtotta fejét és megrázta szárnyait, Kaiba pedig farkasszemet nézett Pegasussal, aki egy pillanatig döbbenten ácsorgott, majd könnyed nyugalmat erőltetett magára és tapsolni kezdett.

- Bravó, fiatalúr! Felülmúlta minden várakozásomat… persze eleinte alacsony volt a mércém, de ezt talán csak nem rója fel nekem. – mondta negédesen. – Jól értem, hogy bárhol és bármikor használható ez a… minek is nevezte? _Párbajkorong?_

- Igen, jól értette.

- Ugye tudja, hogy más cégek is foglalkoznak ilyesmivel?

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy más cégek hologram kivetítővel felszerelt arénákat ajánlanak Önnek, és azokra is van kereslet, azonban az én szerkezetem is ugyanezt kínálja és számos egyéb előnnyel is rendelkezik. A párbajkorongot bárki, bárhol és bármikor használhatja. A konkurencia termékeivel ellentétben a gyártási költségek elenyészők, és amennyiben feltétlenül ragaszkodik az arénákhoz, csupán egy nagyobb konzolba kell átültetnie a technológiát. Így két találmányt kínálok Önnek egyben.

Pegasus mosolya lassan megváltozott: kibújt belőle a mohó üzletember.

- És mégis mit szeretne a fiatalúr cserébe?

- Ha leül velem tárgyalni, megbeszélhetjük a részleteket. – felelte Kaiba, immáron szabadon lubickolva saját, természetes elemében.

- Legyen, fiatalúr, de ne feledje, hogy még meggondolhatom magam, bármit is beszélünk meg. Most pedig kövessen… Jön a drágalátos kisöccse is, vagy megvárja idekint?

Mokuba kérdőn nézett a bátyjára. Kaiba arcán büszke kis mosoly ült.

- Az öcsém is velünk tart. Ő is ugyanúgy része ennek, mint én. – válaszolta. Pegasus derűsen ciccentett, Mokuba pedig boldog mosollyal követte őket, és alig várta, hogy vége legyen a találkozónak, hogy elmondhassa Nii-samának, milyen határtalanul büszke rá.

A tárgyalás mindössze félórát vett igénybe, és végeredményben megérte azt a két elvesztegetett órát, ami mindkét félnek annyi bosszúságot okozott. Pegasus ugyan eleinte reménykedett, hogy a fiatalember igényei alacsonyak lesznek, de Kaiba most már nem Seto, hanem a saját fejével gondolkodott, és nem volt hajlandó aprópénzzel beérni. Addig meg sem állt, amíg ki nem alkudott mindent, amire Setónak szüksége lehet majd, hogy új életet kezdhessen: egy tisztes projekttámogatási keretet és az ezzel járó projektmenedzseri posztot (ami biztos állást és jó fizetést jelentett a kereten felül), sikeres piachódítás esetére a párbajkorongból származó bevételek tíz százalékát, valamint a jogot, hogy ezt a technológiát stadionokba is átültessék, szintén tíz százalékos sikerrészesedéssel, és mindezt úgy, hogy betartotta kisöccsének tett ígéretét, és nem kiabált, nem fenyegetőzött és nem gúnyolódott. Udvariasan, de állhatatosan tárgyalt, és Pegasus nem tudta kikezdeni: Kaiba érvei nélkül is látta a lehetőséget a hordozható technológiában, és magában már a következő párbajbajnokságot tervezgette…


	18. Vacsora hat személyre

**VACSORA HAT SZEMÉLYRE**

Fél órával azután, hogy Yugiék rábukkantak a testvérekre, Seto munkaideje végre lejárt és a hat fiatal hamarosan letelepedett az egyik gyorsétterem emeletén. Az egész Mokuba érdeme volt: még a szökőkútnál közölte Yugiékkal, hogy egy vacsorameghívás végleg elaltatná a gyanakvásukat – nem törődve bátyja ellenkezésével és aggályaival –, és kis tanakodás után Yugiék gyorsan megszámolták a pénzüket és ráálltak az alkura. Seto lesütött szemmel, szégyenkezve követte őket, de Mokuba jókedvét ez sem ronthatta el. Végre ő is tett valamit Ani-chanért: kiharcolt neki egy egész tálca forró vacsorát.

Egyikük sem járt még étteremben, nemhogy gyorsétteremben, így kissé feszengve foglaltak helyet a kényelmes, kipárnázott székeken, Yugiékkal szemközt. A négy jó barát gyorsan kitalálta, hogy mit egyen, Tristan pedig felajánlotta, hogy megrendel és felhoz nekik mindent, így ismét elővette mindenki a pénztárcáját és összeadták a vacsora árát (Seto pedig szorongva nézte őket, mert egy árva fillér sem volt nála). A testvéreknek fogalmuk sem volt, hogy miből választhatnak, így végül két normál menü árát szavazták meg nekik, és Seto hamarosan követte Tristant a földszintre. Mokuba bízott bátyja ítéletében, így a többiekkel maradt, és mert jókedvében volt, a vacsora kezdetéig be sem állt a szája.

Tristan és Seto közben beállt a sorba. Élénk volt a forgalom, de Tristan nem bánta: így legalább volt ideje ismertetni a kínálatot, és magában kellemesen szórakozott „Kaiba" halk, udvarias válaszain.

- Akkor jó lesz a hármas menü? – kérdezett vissza. Seto bólintott.

- Van esetleg valami kisebb is? – kérdezte óvatosan. – Úgy értem, kisebb adag.

- Persze! Azt hiszem, tudom is, mit szeretnél. – válaszolta Tristan, és amikor végre rájuk került a sor, öt felnőtt- és egy gyerekmenüt rendelt a csapatnak. Seto szorongva nézte, ahogy a pénztáros nagy, színes, hajtogatós kartondobozba pakolta az utóbbit (mintha még valami játékfigurát is tett volna bele), majd kezébe vette a feltűnő tálcát és oldalt várakozott, amíg Tristan megkapta az övékét és fizetett. A kartondoboz mellé pakolt menü hívogatóan illatozott az orra alatt, és Seto gyomra akkorát kordult, hogy kénytelen volt köhögést színlelni, hogy valahogy leplezze. Szerencséjére Tristan hamar végzett, és Seto feszengve követte az emeletre.

Mikor felértek, Mokuba még mindig élénken csevegett, a többiek pedig vigyorogva hallgatták. Éppen egy erősen kiszínezett történetet adott elő magáról és néhány kötekedő osztálytársáról, amikor a bátyja és Tristan az asztalhoz lépett, és szinte hallani lehetett a csendet, ahogy Mokuba szája hangtalanul tátva maradt a töméntelen mennyiségű hamburger és sült krumpli láttán. Seto gyengéden beljebb tuszkolta tátogó kisöccsét, majd közéjük rakta a tálcát, miközben Tristan két tálcát tett Yugiék elé és szétosztotta a menüket. Mokuba egyből neki is látott a kartondoboznak (óvatosan, hogy el ne tépje), és miután kirámolt belőle, kezébe akadt a belerejtett játék is: egy apró, műanyag akciófigura.

- De jó! – kiáltott fel örömében, ide-oda forgatva a nyilvánvalóan neki szánt ajándékot, miközben Seto óvatosan félretette a kartondobozt. – Ez valami párbajszörny, ugye? Várjatok, ne mondjátok meg, kitalálom… a Hárpia Hölgy! Láttam egy kézikönyvben. Még páncélja is van, tüskékkel meg minden. Így akarjon bárki kikezdeni vele! Tök jó! Na várj csak, mindjárt kiteszlek középre, hadd irigykedjen mindenki, aztán meg hazajössz velem.

A többiek mosolyogva nézték, ahogy Mokuba az asztal közepére helyezte a Hárpia Hölgyet, így valamennyi szem a testvérekre szegeződött, és Seto enyhén elpirult, ahogy gyorsan átfordította a tálcát, hogy elé essen a gyerekmenü. Mokuba habozott, amikor meglátta a neki szánt ételt, és zavartan pillantott felé, de Seto csak szelíden visszamosolygott és a keze gyorsan falat emelt kettőjük vacsorája közé.

- _Az_ a tiéd, Mokuba. – mondta halkan. A többiek elszorult szívvel nézték. A _keze_ nagyobb volt, mint az étel, amit a kisöccsétől takart, és most vették csak észre, milyen csontos és sovány Seto a nemrég levetett viharkabát alatt. Tristan, mikor felfogta, milyen kellemetlen félreértés történt, összeráncolt homlokkal meredt az ételére, Mokuba pedig nagyot nyelt és bátyja vékony karjához nyomta a homlokát.

- De ez a Te ajándékod…! – suttogta neki kásás hangon. – Most annyit ehetnél, amennyit csak akarsz, Ani-chan…!

- Úgysem tudnék többet enni. – suttogta Seto, remélve, hogy a többiek nem hallják az étterem zajában, és óvatosan megszorította kisöccse karját. – Na, _egyed már,_ különben elhűl…

A többiek zavartan fészkelődtek. Téa gyorsan elővette a kézitükrét és sminkelés ürügyén elsimított egy könnycseppet; Joey a szemét dörgölte, mert „belement valami", Yugi és Tristan pedig csupán mélyen hallgatott, majd valamennyien enni kezdtek, nehogy még kényelmetlenebb helyzetbe hozzák a testvéreket. Mokuba, amint beletörődött, hogy a nagyobb adag az övé, lecsapott a sült krumplis zacskóra és mohón falni kezdett; Seto pedig lassú, egyenletes tempóban rágott, nyelt és ivott, rágott, nyelt és ivott, remélve, hogy a többieknek lesz elég türelme kivárni, amíg apró falatokban felőrli a részét.

Míg a testvérek csendben ettek (igaz, Mokuba csak azért, mert folyton tele volt a szája), Yugiék magukról meséltek. Most, hogy elnyerték Seto és Mokuba bizalmát, lassan áttértek a saját hasonmásaikra is, de majdnem megbánták, mikor látták, hogy Seto szájában szinte megkeseredett a falat. Mokuba azonban érdeklődéssel hallgatta őket: a gondolat, hogy a bátyja veszélyben lehet és ezek az emberek segíteni akarnak, immáron teljesen az idegen dimenzióból érkezett csapat oldalára állította őt is, Setót is.

- Valami olyat is emlegettek, hogy „elküldték az üzenetet". – mondta Joey tele szájjal; ő és Mokuba valósággal versenyt habzsoltak. – Kaptál bármi ilyesmit?

- Nem kaptam semmilyen üzenetet. – felelte Seto, aki épp csak megkezdte a hamburgerét. – Persze ha mégis küldtek valamit, akkor csak meg kell néznem a postaládámat. – fejezte be az okfejtést látható szorongással. Mokuba megveregette a karját.

- Nem lesz benne semmi, Ani-chan. Majdnem egy éve, hogy legyőzted Yugit és azóta Hozzád se szólt. Miért pont most esne Neked?

- Várjunk csak. – szólalt meg erre Joey, ismét tele szájjal. – Legyőzted Yugit párbajban? Mármint a másik Yugit, aki egy gonosz tuskó? – tette hozzá, míg az „igazi" Yugi igyekezett még jobban beletemetkezni az evésbe.

- Bizony. – jelentette ki Mokuba, és büszkén felszegte az állát. Seto ellenben elfordította a fejét; zavartan hallgatott.

- Hallaná ezt a Pénzeszsák! Megpukkadna! Neki még egyszer sem sikerült istenigazából! – kárörvendett Joey, és ennek örömére nagyot szippantott az üdítőjéből. Seto válla megfeszült.

- Nem volt az igazi győzelem. – mondta csendesen. – Wheeler paklijával játszottam és rengeteg szerencse-alapú kártyája volt. A szerencse győzött, nem én.

Joey élesen felvonta a szemöldökét és szinte duzzogva meredt rá. Seto feszengve folytatta.

- Amikor Yugi Muto kihívott, nem volt paklim, ezért felszólította a többieket, hogy valaki adja oda nekem a pakliját, és Wheeler odaadta az övét. Én azelőtt nem is fogtam még igazi paklit a kezemben, csak a szabályokat ismertem, és Yugi Muto kemény ellenfél volt: ha nem lett volna szerencsém az egyik szerencse-alapú kártyával, akkor ő győzött volna.

- Nincs semmi gond a szerencsével. – mondta Joey elvörösödve. – Szerintem izgalmasabbá teszi a játékot és engem sohasem hagyott cserben a paklim. Bizonyára azért sikerült neked is, mert okosan és stratégikusan játszol, mint én!

Tristan és Téa kuncogni kezdtek; Joey kis híján hozzájuk vágta az üdítőjét, de végül sajnálta eldobni magától. Seto zavartan babrálta a szalvétáját.

- Nem tudom, mennyire játszottam jól vagy rosszul. Nem igazán emlékszem már. – mondta csendesen. – És nem akartalak megsérteni azzal, amit a szerencséről mondtam. Egyszerűen csak tudom, hogy nem a tapasztalat vagy a stratégia segített a győzelemhez. Leginkább annyi maradt meg bennem, hogy életemben nem fohászkodtam annyit, hogy jó kártyát húzzak.

Seto szavai a kártyák szívére emlékeztették Yugit; elmosolyodott és bólintott.

- Ha hiszel a kártyák szívében és a paklidban, akkor mindig megtalálod a megoldást. – mondta Setónak.

- Nem az én paklim volt. – felelte Seto, de Yugi a fejét rázta.

- Nem a te paklid volt, ez igaz, de ezek szerint az itteni Joey Wheeler nem hitt igazán a kártyáiban, mert végül nem neki és a barátainak hoztak győzelmet, hanem neked. Hittél benne, hogy van megoldás és megtaláltad, és ez igazán dicséretre méltó, ha ráadásul életed első párbaja volt!

- Kedved Tőled, hogy ezt mondod, de nem szívesen emlékezem rá.

- De miért? – kérdezte Tristan gondolkodás nélkül. – Kezdőként meg ver tél egy igazán jó játékost egy csomó diák szeme láttára: mi ebben a rossz?

- Az, ami utána jött. – felelte Mokuba, és Seto elfordította a fejét.

- Nem mondod… – szólalt meg Joey méltatlankodva. Mokuba bólintott, Seto keze pedig ökölbe szorult az asztal alatt; csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy felkeljen és azonnal hazamenjen, hogy ne kelljen többé erről beszélni. Nagyon kevés hiányzott ahhoz, hogy örökre meggyűlölje a játékot; akkorra már szépen körvonalazódott a titkos projektje, és egyedül a sok beleölt munka és a szépséges Kékszemű Hósárkány képe tartotta vissza attól, hogy végképp feladja, amit olyan sokáig tervezett. Mokuba sejtette, mire gondol a bátyja, és bűntudatosan lehorgasztotta a fejét; tudta, hogy nem egy álmatlan éjszaka telt el, mire Ani-chan kiheverte, amit aznap kapott, csak mert vágyakozva nézett egy játékot, ami annyira megtetszett neki, és elég tehetséges volt ahhoz, hogy nyerjen.

- Ne haragudj, Ani-chan. – kérlelte csendesen Mokuba, és óvatosan megsimogatta bátyja karját a keze fejével, nehogy összezsírozza a ruháját.

- Nem haragszom. – hallatszott a szomorkás felelet. – Egyszerűen csak nem vagyok büszke rá.

- Egyáltalán nem kell szégyellned! – csattant fel Joey, és most már szinte remélte, hogy még egyszer összefutnak a hasonmásaikkal: igencsak bizsergett az ökle, és szívesen bevetette volna ellenük. – Többen voltak egy ellen, és csak azért estek neked, mert tudták, hogy a visszavágót is megnyerted volna és akkor égtek volna, mint a rongy!

- Én is ezt mondtam, Ani-chan. – jegyezte meg Mokuba, és Seto végre megengedett magának egy zavart kis mosolyt.

- Ettől függetlenül remélem, hogy nem rám gondoltak. – mondta, és végre ismét enni kezdett, bár már alig volt étvágya. – Akár nyerek, akár veszítek, a végeredmény ugyanaz lenne, és éppen elég volt egyszer is.

- Ne aggódj, mi mind melletted állunk! – mondta ekkor Yugi, és erre a többiek is felélénkültek.

- Úgy van! – helyeselt Téa, és beszállt Tristan is. – Megvédünk mi, ha kell!

- Próbáljanak csak meg szórakozni velünk! – mondta Joey harciasan, és öklével a tenyerébe csapott. – Szétcsapunk közöttük, és ha nem vigyáznak magukra, rájuk uszítjuk Kaibát és ő majd ad nekik helyetted is!

Joey nem is igazán gondolt bele, hogy mit mondott, de hirtelen akkora lett a csönd az asztalnál, hogy szinte vágni lehetett.

- Rájuk uszítjuk… Kaibát… – ismételte Yugi, mintha álmában beszélne.

- Nem is rossz ötlet! – vágta rá Tristan. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy Joeynak épkézláb gondolatai is vannak!

- Vigyázz a szádra, Tristan!

- Nem is rossz ötlet, csak Kaiba kellene hozzá, ő viszont ki tudja, hol van. – emlékeztette őket Téa. – Vagy hogy egyáltalán belemenne-e a dologba. Kaiba nagyon öntörvényű.

- Az igaz. – ismerte be Yugi. – De ha tudná, hogy kiért teszi, akkor biztosan vállalná. Lehet, hogy még tetszene is neki az ötlet, hogy megkaphatja a visszavágót, amire ennyit várt!

- Van még egy kis gond. – szólalt meg ekkor Seto, és minden szem rászegeződött. – Nem kérhetek ekkora szívességet senkitől, akkor sem, ha Seto Kaibának hívják. Ha kiderül, hogy nekem szól a kihívás, akkor el kell fogadnom, és nem kockáztathatom, hogy olyanoknak essen baja, akiknek ehhez semmi köze. Nagyon kedves Tőletek, hogy segíteni próbáltok, de ez már túl sok és nem fogadhatom el.

Ezen a ponton a beszélgetés többé-kevésbé ért véget. Yugiék nem tudtak mit mondani erre, és Mokuba is hallgatott, mert úgysem tudta volna szavakba önteni, mennyire büszke volt a bátyjára. Csendesen befejezték hát a vacsorát és távoztak az étteremből; úgysem ülhettek itt a végtelenségig, amikor több probléma is orvoslásra várt, többek között az is, hogy a négy jó barátnak nem volt még szállása éjszakára. Seto azonnal felajánlotta, hogy alhatnak a kollégiumban és átengedik nekik az ágyaikat, de nem volt szívük elfogadni az ajánlatát: nem akartak a fivérek terhére lenni, és sejtették, hogy amúgy sem férnének el egy kétágyas szobában. Abba viszont szívesen beleegyeztek, hogy elkísérik őket a kollégiumig: remélték, hogy útközben még lesz idő kitalálni, hova menjenek éjszakára, mindannyian kíváncsiak voltak, kapott-e Seto üzenetet, és sejtették, hogy nagyobb biztonságban van mindkét testvér, ha nem egyedül indulnak haza…


	19. Leveled jött

**LEVELED JÖTT**

Hamarosan megérkeztek a kollégiumba. A portás felpillantott, majd megcsóválta a fejét: olyan érzése volt, mintha egész nap csak Setónak köszöngetett volna ki- és befelé menet, és azt már végképp nehezen követte, hogy reggel óta látta már egyszerű utcai ruhában, fehér bőrkabátban, és nemrég fehér öltönyben is, most pedig ismét úgy nézett ki, mint kora reggel. Az idősebb testvér illedelmesen üdvözölte, Mokuba pedig kinyitotta a gyorsétteremből hazahozott kartondobozt és eldicsekedett a Hárpia Hölggyel. A portás megmosolyogta és figyelmesen hallgatta, és amikor megértette, hogy Yugiék ajándéka volt a játékfigura, elismerően biccentett feléjük. Joey vidoran hátba veregette Tristant.

Seto eközben előhalászta a kulcsát és megnézte a postaládáját. A levél csücske még éppen kikandikált a nyíláson, és Seto reszkető kézzel húzta ki. Átolvasta, majd megmutatta a többieknek; Yugi ráismert saját kézírására és zavartan összevonta a szemöldökét. Valamennyien elszorult szívvel nézték, ahogy Seto elkeseredetten zsebre tette a lapot; ekkor azonban Téa a postaláda rácsain át felfedezett még egy, a láda mélyén lapuló levelet, és tovább bonyolódott a helyzet. Seto kinyitotta a ládát, majd kivette és szétnyitotta az összehajtogatott papírlapot: saját kézírása nézett vissza rá.

_Kedves Seto,_

_Tudom, hogy kik hívtak ki párbajra, és azt is tudom, hogy csapdát állítottak Neked. Nem engedhetem, hogy sikerüljön a tervük, ezért azt javaslom, hogy találkozzunk holnap reggel nyolckor a kollégium előtti parkban. Ne érts félre: keresztülviszem a tervemet, bárhogyan alakul is a találkozás – mindössze szeretnélek megismerni, mielőtt kiállok a nevedben, és porig alázom a konkurenciát._

_Amennyiben módodban áll, hívj fel a lap alján található számon. Délután öttől már valószínűleg elérhető leszek._

_Addig is vigyázz Magadra és üdvözlöm Mokubát,_

_ S. K._

- Hűha. – motyogta Tristan, mikor Seto felolvasta a levelet.

- Ez lenne Seto Kaiba? – kérdezte Mokuba. – A másik bátyám?

- Az egy és megismételhetetlen… szerencsére. – motyogta Joey. – És persze megint előttünk jár egy lépéssel. Hogy a fenébe csinálja, Yug? Még csak színét sem láttuk azóta, hogy otthagyott minket!

- Biztosan talált egy nyomot, ami idáig vezette. Mi is egyből megtaláltuk magunkat, amint elmentünk Nagyapa játékboltjához, és Kaiba is saját magát indult el megkeresni: nem csoda, hogy sikerült is neki. Mi kénytelenek voltunk feladni, mikor kiderült, hogy a Kaiba Corp rossz nyom volt; ő viszont tudta, hogyan tovább, és ezek szerint addig küzdött, amíg sikerrel nem járt.

- Jó fejnek hangzik. – mondta Mokuba. – Egész más, mint Ani-chan.

- Tényleg nem hasonlítunk igazán. – felelte Seto zavartan, és lesütötte a szemét. – Nagyon magabiztos lehet.

- Igazából egy egoista disznó, csak néha helyén van az esze. – morogta Joey, majd felüvöltött, mert Mokuba bokán rúgta.

- Senki sem mond ilyet a bátyámról, akármelyik dimenzióból jöjjön is! – jelentette ki. – Aki nem tiszteli a családomat, annak velem gyűlik meg a baja!

- Mintha csak Kaibát hallanám kicsiben. – nyögte Joey, fájós bokáját dörzsölgetve. – Seto, szerintem vidd el Mokubát is a parkba, jól ki fognak jönni egymással. Te meg addig összebarátkozhatsz a mi Mokubánkkal. Kedves kiskölyök, kedvelni fogod.

- Annyira azért nem vagyok kicsi. – morcogott Mokuba, de Seto finoman megveregette a vállát, és kisöccse megenyhült.

- Szerintetek le tudom beszélni arról, amire készül? – kérdezte Seto.

- Lebeszélni? Felejtsd el! – vágta rá Joey azonnal. – Különben is, minek akarnád lebeszélni?

- Nem akarom, hogy baja essen. – felelte Seto látható aggodalommal.

- Kaibát nem kell félteni. – nyugtatta Yugi.

- Ami igaz, az igaz: irgalmatlanul kemény ellenfél. – hagyta rá Joey. – Yugit ugyan csak egyszer győzte le életében, de ha te le tudtad győzni a másik Yugit, akkor Kaibának határozottan esélye van.

- Jó játékos? – kérdezte Mokuba egyre nagyobb érdeklődéssel.

- Évekig ő volt a világbajnok. – felelte Yugi. – Igaz, hogy sikerült legyőznöm, de életem legkeményebb párbajait neki köszönhetem. Ha már így hozta a sors, nem is kívánhatnál jobbat nála.

- Ja, főleg, hogy a nyerésnél csak magát és Mokubát szereti jobban. – tette hozzá Joey.

- Ani-chan, el kell vigyél holnap a parkba! – mondta Mokuba csillogó szemekkel, és Seto idegesen nyelt egyet.

- Azért ne örülj ennyire, Mokuba: kétlem, hogy hajlandó lenne öcsikét cserélni. – ugratta Joey.

- Ki mondta, hogy cserélni akarok vele? – vágta rá Mokuba gondolkodás nélkül. – Csak meg akarom nézni, hogy milyen. Én már megmaradok Ani-channél: úgy tökéletes, ahogy van.

Mokuba nem mondhatott ennél többet. Seto, aki egész idáig rettegett, hogy alulmarad majd az összehasonlításban, örömében felkapta kisöccsét és úgy szorította magához, mintha el sem akarná engedni többet. Mokuba bele is pirult ennyi szeretetbe és vöröslő fejjel nyafogott, hogy mások előtt ez égő, de Seto süketnek tettette magát, így kisöccse végül megadóan átkarolta a nyakát, Joey pedig ismét a szemét dörgölte, és inkább nem szólt semmit.

A csapat ezután felvonult Seto és Mokuba szerény hajlékába. Ahogyan a Kaiba fivérek, a négy jó barát is megilletődött a szegényes környezet láttán; azonban egyikük sem volt olyan zavarban, mint Seto, aki most először fogadott vendégeket. Mokubának bezzeg a szeme sem rebbent: átvágott az apró szobán, letette a kartondobozt az ágy mellé, és kis matatás után a Hárpia Hölgy végre méltó helyre talált az éjjeliszekrényen. Mokuba csípőre tette a kezét, úgy csodálta meg, majd a többiekhez fordult.

- Otthon, édes otthon. – mondta fanyar szarkazmussal, de mosolygott, és a mosolya gyorsan átragadt a többiekre is. – Foglaljatok helyet.

A csapat letelepedett a két ágyra, Seto pedig letérdelt a kettő közötti fali radiátorhoz és begyújtotta; vajmi kevés meleget adott, de remélte, hogy idővel érezhető lesz.

- Akkor most mi a következő lépés? – kérdezte Téa. – Keresünk valami helyet éjszakára? Van itt kiadó szoba?

- Biztosan van, de nem tudom, mennyiért. – mondta Seto. – Megkérdezhetem, ha szeretnétek.

- Jó ötlet. De az első lépés világos, nem? – szólalt meg Yugi. – Fel kell hívnunk Kaibát. Bizonyára azért adta meg a számát, mert talált egy helyet, ahol huzamosabb ideig elérhető. Még az is lehet, hogy nekünk is tud szállást keríteni.

- Nem azért mondom, Yug, de nem vagyunk egy ligában Pénzeskével. – mondta Joey. – Ő lehet, hogy simán kipengeti a pénzt egy luxushotelre, de nekem nincs annyim, és nektek sincs.

- Akkor is jobb, ha felhívjuk. Sohasem tudhatod.

- Jó… de akkor te beszélsz vele.

- Rendben.

- A folyosón van telefon. – mondta Mokuba.

- Akkor gyerünk és essünk túl rajta. – mondta Joey minden lelkesedés nélkül.


	20. A telefonhívás

**A TELEFONHÍVÁS**

Hamarosan mind a hatan körülállták a folyosó legvégén felszerelt pénzes telefont. Yugi egyik kezében a telefonkagylót szorongatta, a másikkal a levélben talált számot tárcsázta, majd kihangosította a készüléket és dobogó szívvel vártak. Seto szorongva, Mokuba izgatottan hallgatta a csörgést; mindkettőjük keze a másik ruhaujját szorongatta. Még egy csörgés, majd kattanás: valaki végre fölvette.

- Halló? – szólalt meg egy a túlsóvégen egy izgatott hang: Mokuba Kaiba.

- Mokuba? Itt Yugi!

- Yugi…? – jött az értetlen válasz, majd halk kattanás következett és egy távoli, elmosódott hang, ahogy Mokuba is kihangosította a saját telefonjukat. – Hogy találtál meg minket?

- Véletlen összefutottunk Setóval és Mokubával, ők pedig megmutatták nekünk a levelet. – magyarázta Yugi.

- Sejthettem volna, hogy előbb-utóbb ebbe is beleütitek az orrotokat. – szólt bele ekkor a telefonba Kaiba. Seto elsápadt; Mokuba szíve hevesen dobogott.

- Mi is téged, Kaiba. – válaszolt neki Joey gunyorosan.

- Te meg mit keresel a vonal túlvégén, Wheeler? Csak nem kihangosítottátok?

- De bizony, és itt van velünk Seto és Mokuba is, hogy első kézből hallhassák, mennyire szeretetreméltó emberpéldány vagy.

Pár pillanatra elcsöndesedett a vonal.

- Tényleg hallanak Minket? – kérdezte Kaiba, immáron kicsit visszafogottabban.

- Persze, itt állnak mellettünk. Szálljatok be ti is a mókába, fiúk! – invitálta őket Joey. Mokuba már éppen megszólalt volna, de Seto gyorsan betapasztotta a száját és riadtan rázta a fejét. – Kicsit lámpalázasak, de majd feloldódnak.

- Ha egy percre befognád a szád, lehet, hogy szóhoz jutnának. – jegyezte meg epésen Kaiba.

- Ha nem lennél ennyire bunkó, lehet, hogy szóba állnának veled. – replikázott Joey.

- Beszélhetek velük? Vagy legalább hozzájuk? – szólt közbe hirtelen Mokuba Kaiba.

- Persze. Hallgatnak. – mondta Yugi.

- Sziasztok. – kezdte Mokuba, maga is zavartan, de annál nagyobb örömmel és melegséggel a hangjában. Kicsit olyan érzés volt, mintha hirtelen megnőtt volna a családjuk; próbált hát úgy tenni, mintha rég nem látott testvéreihez beszélne. – Délelőtt jártunk a kollégiumban és akkor láttuk a levelet. Segíteni akarunk Nektek, én és Nii-sama, ezért szeretnénk holnap találkozni Veletek. Remélem, nem baj, hogy csak holnap lehet. Én szívesen megvártalak volna Titeket a kollégiumban, de féltünk, hogy a végén még gyanút fog a portás és lebukunk, így maradt a holnap reggel és a park.

Seto mostanra már kissé megnyugodott, és szelíd beletörődéssel hallgatta a hangot, amely szakasztott olyan volt, mint a kisöccséé. Mokuba szintén érdeklődve figyelt, arcán ámult kis mosollyal; különösen az ragadta meg, ahogy a másik Mokuba a bátyját szólította. Ő maga sohasem hívta a bátyját Nii-samának, igaz, nem tiszteletlenségből: úgy érezte, hogy az ő testvérére egyszerűen nem illett. Seto már csak Ani-chan volt, amióta Mokuba az eszét tudta: kedves, csendes, és túlságosan is jószívű. Kaiba hanghordozásából ellenben érezte, hogy tiszteletet parancsoló jelenség lehet, és egyre nagyobb kedve lett volna találkozni vele.

- Ó, ezt ugyan nem írtuk, de holnap meghívnánk reggelire. – folytatta Mokuba, remélve, hogy valamelyikük végre beleszól majd a telefonba. – Találtunk egy jó helyet a környéken.

- Mokuba, ne haragudj, hogy közbeszólok, – szakította félbe Yugi –, de mi még nem tudjuk, hol fogunk aludni. Nektek ezek szerint már van szállásotok?

- Persze, hogy van. Mégis mit gondoltál, hogy egy telefonfülkében kempingezünk? – szólalt meg ismét Kaiba, és a hangjából ítélve most már végképp kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy papírra vetette a számot, csakis erre a hívásra várt; látta a telefont a folyosó végén, és szentül hitte, hogy Seto és Mokuba nem fogják kihagyni az alkalmat, hogy beszélhessenek vele. A saját bemutatkozása ugyan nem volt éppen szerencsés, de bízott benne, hogy Mokuba talán végre szóra bírja majd a testvéreket… de most, hogy ismét csak Yugi hangját hallotta, amikor talán már olyan közel jártak ahhoz, hogy Seto vagy Mokuba megszólaljon, Kaibából kezdett kibújni az undok szörnyeteg.

- Hol vagytok? Van esetleg hely nekünk is? – kérdezett vissza Yugi.

- Három embernek már nincs és kutyát nem lehet bevinni. – hangzott Kaiba felelete. Joey elvicsorodott.

- Holnap lemegyek a parkba és elkalapállak, Kaiba!

- _Valaki tegyen már rá szájkosarat!_

Joey kis híján felordított mérgében, és most az egyszer nem Tristan, hanem Téa vonta félre; Seto pedig egyre jobban elsápadt, ahogy hirtelen bevillant egy emlék: _Wheeler_ beszélt így vele a párbaj napján – ő nevezte kutyának mindenki előtt. A gondolattársítástól elfogta a rosszullét; a szeme üveges volt.

- Kaiba! Komolyan kérdezem: hol vagytok, és milyen eséllyel kaphatunk ott szállást? – folytatta Yugi olyan kemény hangon, amilyen csak telt tőle.

- Komolyan mondtam, Yugi, hogy nincs hely: mi vettük ki az utolsó szobát. – felelte Kaiba, épp csak visszafogva magát. – A kollégiumban viszont valószínűleg van kiadó ágy: vegyetek ki ott két szobát, és kész. Ennyire nem lehettek lassú felfogásúak; egyáltalán minek vesztegetitek erre az időmet?

- …Nem biztos, hogy van nálunk elég pénz, Kaiba. – vallotta be végül Yugi.

- És gondolom, azt hiszed, hogy én vagyok a Lükefalvi Szeretetszolgálat.

- Csak egy estéről lenne szó, és visszafizetjük a pénzt!

- Nem a pénzről van szó, hanem arról, hogy kullancsok vagytok! Amint lerázlak Magamról, fogjátok magatokat és ráakaszkodtok Setóra is: hát egy lépést nem tehetünk anélkül, hogy folyton az utunkba kerülnétek?

- Ebből elég! – csattant fel Seto. Keskeny arca kipirult; a szeme lázasan égett a szégyentől és a haragtól, amihez foghatót még nem érzett soha. – Én ezt nem hallgatom tovább! Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem akarsz segíteni, úgyhogy inkább nem is vesztegessük egymás idejét: majd én adok nekik szállást. Most pedig leteszem a telefont, mert nem szeretnék többet beszélni Veled, holnap pedig nem fogunk találkozni, mert nekem nem kell segítség egy olyan embertől, aki így bánik a tulajdon barátaival! Viszonthallásra! – fejezte be, majd megmarkolta és lecsapta a telefont. Mindenki döbbenten nézett rá és a szégyentől ökölnyire zsugorodott a gyomra, de végül nyelt egyet és megemberelte magát.

- Nem tűrhettem, hogy így beszéljen Veletek az… _az én hangomon_. – szaladt ki a száján, és önkéntelenül is a torkára kúszott a keze; olyan volt Seto Kaibát hallgatni, mintha gonosz tréfát űztek volna vele. Joey óvatosan megveregette a vállát. Az arcán hálás mosoly ült, és látható gyönyörűséggel töltötte el, hogy Seto letorkolta értük Kaibát.

- Ne érezd rosszul magad miatta, Set. – mondta barátian. – Nem te tehetsz róla, hogy ilyen, ahogy mi sem tehetünk arról, hogy a mi hasonmásaink milyenek. Nincsen semmi baj.

- De ahogy beszéltetek róla én nem ilyennek képzeltem. Azt hittem, hogy… hogy _jó ember_. – vallotta be Seto végtelenül csalódottan, és leszegte a fejét. A keze még most is ökölbe szorulva csüngött az oldalánál. Mokuba óvatosan megpaskolta a keze fejét.

- Nem rossz ember. – mondta Yugi szelíden, látván, hogy Seto mennyire a szívére vette a dolgot. – Egyszerűen csak nehéz a természete. Mi már nagyjából megszoktuk; lehet, hogy jobb lett volna, ha csak én beszélek vele. Hadd hívjam fel még egyszer, hátha most sikerül!

- Ne! – kiáltott fel Seto. A gyomra is összerándult a gondolatra; a szíve vadul bukdált. – Én, én örülök, hogy így történt. Legalább most már tudom, hogy igazából milyen, és nem kell rosszul éreznem magam, amiért elutasítottam.

Egy perc zavart, keserves csönd. Seto mély levegőt vett és igyekezett összeszedni magát.

- Most menjünk vissza a szobába. – mondta végül, és kis mosolyt erőltetett magára. – És komolyan mondtam, hogy nálunk alszotok. Átengedjük Nektek az ágyakat.

- Nem fogadhatjuk el... – próbált szabadkozni Yugi, de Seto szinte könyörögve nézett rájuk.

- Kérlek. – mondta halkan. – Szeretném meghálálni a vacsorát. Legalább ennyit hadd tegyek.

Erre nem lehetett mit mondani: nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Setónak égető szüksége volt arra, hogy valahogy kárpótolja őket és túltehesse magát a csalódáson, így végül mindenki csendesen bólintott, hogy visszamentek a szobába. Seto leültette őket és megkérte kisöccsét, hogy szórakoztassa a társaságot, majd kiszaladt a konyhába, hogy megnézze, maradt-e bármi is, amivel megkínálhatná őket. Mokuba tudta, hogy nem fog találni semmit, és büszkeség ide vagy oda, megkérte Yugiékat, hogy ne mondjanak semmit, ha Ani-chan üres kézzel jönne vissza. A többiek megígérték, és feszengve vártak, de Seto egy kancsó teával és egy doboz teasüteménnyel tért vissza, így a veszély elmúlt. Egyedül Mokuba pirult el zavarában, amikor bátyja rájuk mosolygott és körbekínált mindenkit; szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Ani-chan az egyik szomszédjuktól kért kölcsön, hogy nem maradjanak szégyenben, de rosszabb volt a gondolat, hogy most már mindenki tudta.

Az est további része szerencsére hamar eltelt. Közös téma akadt épp elég, és ha ki is fogytak a szóból, pár szem sütemény után újra indult a társalgás, amíg a fáradtság erőt nem vett rajtuk és ásítozni nem kezdett mindenki. Seto ekkor ismét megkérte Yugiékat, hogy válasszanak ágyat, így Joey vállalta, hogy megosztja az egyiket Tristannal, Yugi pedig lovagiasan Téának engedte át a másik ágyat. Seto kis gondolkodás után végül az asztallapot javasolta neki: elég nagy volt ahhoz, hogy kényelmesen elférjen rajta, és így legalább nem kellett attól tartania, hogy valaki esetleg az éjszaka közepén felkel és rátapos. Itt azonban nem ért még véget a hősies osztozkodás: Joey, Tristan és Téa átengedte az ágyneműt Yuginak és Setóéknak, hogy saját, kemény fekhelyüket kipárnázhassák vele. Hamarosan le is feküdt mindenki; a négy barát a testvérek törölközőivel takarózott, Seto pedig a viharkabátjával takarta be magát és Mokubát, aki végül nem a földre, hanem bátyja karjába feküdt, mert nem volt több hely a rögtönzött fekhelyen.

- Ani-chan? Nagyon nehéz vagyok? – suttogta aggódva, mikor már elnyelte őket a sötétség; Seto szíve keményen dübörgött alatta, és minden bordáját érezte a pizsama alatt.

- Dehogyis. – mondta Seto halkan, és lehunyta a szemét. – Aludj jól.

- Jó éjszakát. – suttogta Mokuba, majd Ani-chan vállára hajtotta borzas fejét és bevackolta magát. Bátyja testmelege úgy járta át, mint az éltető napfény, és lassacskán elbóbiskolt.

Seto bezzeg nem aludt. Órákon át feküdt mozdulatlanul, hogy kisöccse nyugodtan pihenhessen, de annyira fájt a szíve és annyira sok volt a bánata, hogy azt hitte, belepusztul, és nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki aznap fájó szívvel hajtotta álomra a fejét. A kollégiumtól nem messze Mokuba Kaiba is ébren gyötrődött, és Setóhoz hasonlóan az ő bánatára sem volt ellenszer.

- _Ezt jól megcsináltad, Seto!_ – torkolta le haragosan a bátyját, amikor a vonal végleg megszakadt; Kaiba előreszegett fejjel, össze szorított szájjal hallgatta. – Miért nem tudsz néha kedves lenni? Miért nem tudsz néha _viselkedni_, Seto? Csak mert otthon Te vagy a világ ura, még nem kell mindenkivel lábtörlőként bánni! Ha holnap nem jönnek el és bármi bajuk esik, az Miattad lesz, és akkor én, én nem bocsátom meg Neked! _Soha!_ – fejezte be kipirult arccal és könnyes szemmel, majd kiviharzott a szobából és bevágta az ajtót.

Kaiba az egész motelt átkutatta, mire megtalálta. Az egyik mellékfolyosón kuporgott, felhúzott térddel és maga köré font karokkal, akár egy elárvult, vadóc kismacska. Kaiba még csak nem is haragudott rá; most már csak annyit akart, hogy Mokuba végre visszajöjjön a szobába, de kisöccse sem megmozdulni, sem megszólalni nem volt hajlandó. Kaiba hiába kérlelte: megmakacsolta magát és a földet bámulta, hogy ne kelljen a bátyja szemébe néznie. Kaiba végül kénytelen volt a vállára venni és úgy visszavinni a szobába – kisöccse rúgkapált mérgében, de még ezt is eltűrte neki –, de amint letette, Mokuba azonnal ágyba bújt és magára rántotta a takarót, csak hogy végre vége legyen a napnak. Addigra már ő is elszégyellte magát és hangtalanul sírva fakadt a takaró alatt, de már mindegy volt: túl késő volt ahhoz, hogy lenyelje a büszkeségét, pedig Kaiba végül könyörgésre fogta a dolgot, és vagy egy órát ült még az ágyánál, mire belátta, hogy minden erőfeszítése hiábavaló, mert a kisöccse látni sem akarja.


	21. Tudathasadás

**TUDATHASADÁS**

Másnap reggel Mokuba arra ébredt, hogy egyedül maradt. Nii-sama ágya üresen állt; a kabátja is eltűnt a fogasról. Csupán a tegnap vásárolt ruhák maradtak hátra és egy levél az éjjeliszekrényen, amit hajnalban körmölt kisöccsének, mielőtt távozott:

_Mindent helyrehozok, Mokuba. Megígérem. Gyere a kollégiumhoz, ahogy csak tudsz: ha minden jól alakul, a kávézóban megtalálsz._

_ Seto_

Még szinte sötét volt, amikor Kaiba áthaladt az előcsarnokon. A portás éppen újságot olvasott és fel sem figyelt a fekete pulóveres fiúra, aki szándékosan a bal karján vitte a kabátját, hogy ne keltsen túl nagy feltűnést. A lépcsőház csak úgy kongott az ürességtől, ahogy Kaiba felfelé haladt, amíg a második lépcsőfordulón össze nem futott egy csapat fiúval, akik melegítőben ügettek lefelé a reggeli futáshoz. Egyikük megállította: egy kigyúrt, blazírt arcú végzős.

- Hé, Seto. – mormogta a fiú.

- Jó reggelt. – felelte Kaiba zárkózott udvariassággal.

- Jól sikerült a vendégség?

- Jól. …Köszönöm.

- Szívesen. Figyelj, mikor adod meg a pénzt? Nem akarlak siettetni, de ma este a térre megyünk és tudnék mit kezdeni vele.

Kaiba egy pillanatra értetlenül bámult rá, de szerencsére hamar kapcsolt, és amikor felfogta, hogy Seto Yugiék miatt kért kölcsön, elszorult a mellkasa.

- …Mennyivel is tartozom? – kérdezett vissza óvatosan.

- Öt ötven. Nem sok, de elinnám.

Kaiba elnyomott egy sóhajt, majd hanyag mozdulattal nyúlt a zsebébe: a tegnapi köl tekezésnek hála, volt némi aprója, és egy része most a fiú kezébe vándorolt.

- Tessék. – mondta, és mert úgysem szerette a fém aprót, megtoldotta még néhány érmével.

- Szerintem elszámoltad. – mondta amaz, és homlokráncolva tologatta markában az aprót.

- Vedd úgy, hogy hálából kapod.

- Nem vagy te normális…

- Azért csak tedd el. Jó hétvégét. – mondta Kaiba, majd kezet rázott a fiúval és folytatta az útját fölfelé, hálát adva magában, hogy vannak még rendes emberek ezen a világon. Most már alig várta, hogy végre szemtől szembe láthassa Setót; sietett hát az emeletre, és a szobáig meg sem állt. A lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, miközben az ajtóra tapasztotta a fülét, de a túloldalon síri csend honolt. Elő vette hát a másolt kulcsot, óvatosan kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját, és nesztelenül beosont.

Ha addig azt hitte, hogy túl kevély a hely, most csak még jobban átérezte, mennyire élhetetlen volt ez a csöppnyi szoba: minden szabad felületen feküdt valaki, és Téa volt az egyetlen, aki viszonylagos kényelemben aludt. Joey és Tristan összegabalyodva hortyogott, Yugi egyik karja lelógott az asztallapról, Seto pedig úgy hevert a földön, kisöccsével a mellén, mint valami régmúlt harc hősi halottja. Kaiba szívét fájó melegség öntötte el, ahogy letérdelt hozzájuk és óvatosan leemelte róluk a viharkabátot, és csak nézte, nézte Seto csontváz kezét, a sötét karikákat a szeme alatt, és hogy milyen nehezen lélegzett a ránehezedő Mokuba súlya alatt. Szinte szégyellte felkelteni, így a lehető leglassabb mozdulatokkal hajtotta félbe és terítette a földre a kabátját, majd gyengéden karjába emelte a pillekönnyű, csupa csont kisebbik testvért és óvatosan belebugyolálta. Mokuba ugyan mocorgott egy kicsit álmában, de a kabát bélése kellemesen melengette; kis keze belemélyedt a selymes szövetbe, és csakhamar ismét békésen szuszogott. Kaiba csak ezután fordult vissza Setóhoz; szinte hallani vélte a csontok zörgését, ahogy finoman megrázta a vállát.

Seto összesen három órát aludt át a múlt éjszakából, így igen lassan tért csak magához, és amikor először kinyitotta a szemét, látszott rajta, hogy fogalma sincs, hol van. Nagy nehezen felkönyökölt és megdörgölte a szemét, majd végre felpillantott, és úgy rezzent össze azonnal, mintha jeges vízzel öntötték volna nyakon. Majdnem fel is kiáltott döbbenetében; Kaiba azonban gyorsabb volt nála, és a következő pillanatban egy kézzel betapasztotta a száját és visszanyomta a fejét a párnára, míg a másik keze a mellkasán terült szét, épp a szíve fölött.

- Nehogy felordíts! – súgta a riadtan fújtató Setónak, aki hiába próbálta lefejteni magáról Kaiba kezét: ernyedt ujjai ugyan körbefonták az acél karvédőket, de nem tudta őket sem megszorítani, sem ellökni. Olyan érzés volt a hideg fémet markolni, mintha egy androiddal küzdött volna, és egy hosszú pillanatig tágra nyílt szemmel bámult a sima, rezzenéstelen, arcba: saját, tökéletesebb tükörképébe. Kaiba fürkésző tekintete szinte bántotta, és Seto forgatni kezdte a szemét, Mokubát keresve. Kisöccse továbbra is úgy aludt, mint a tej; ez volt Seto egyetlen vigasza.

- Megígéred, hogy nem vered fel a többieket? – suttogta Kaiba. Seto megverten bólintott, és ahogy Kaiba elengedte, azonnal felült és farkasszemet nézett vele. A mellkasa még most is vadul hullámzott; az arca kipirult szégyenében, hogy ennyire megijedt tőle.

- Hogy jutottál be? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.

- Pótkulccsal. – válaszolta Kaiba. Seto összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Miért jöttél ide? Nem kell a segítséged, és nem akarok beszélni Veled.

Kaiba egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Nyelt egyet.

- Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek.

- Légy szíves menj el. – hangzott a zavart felelet.

- Csak egy fél órát kérek. – próbálkozott Kaiba. – _Fél órát_. Sétálunk egyet, és ha nem tudlak megbékíteni, akkor ígérem, elmegyek. …Kérlek.

Seto továbbra is elvörösödve nézett vele farkasszemet, Kaiba azonban könnyedén állta a tekintetét. Seto valahogy fiatalabbnak és gyámoltalanabbnak tűnt, mint először képzelte, és amikor végül lesütötte a szemét, Kaibának szinte bűntudata támadt, amiért rákényszerítette az akaratát. Olyan érzés volt, mintha egy gyerek ellenállását törte volna meg. Tényleg ilyen nagy és bánatos lenne a szeme? Volt Ő valaha is ilyen törékeny…?

- Legyen. – suttogta Seto kásás hangon, és leszegte a fejét, hogy ne kelljen hasonmása szemébe néznie. – Mindjárt felöltözöm.

- Öltözz melegen, mert hűvös van. – szaladt ki Kaiba száján, és zavart csend állt be közöttük. Seto nesztelenül a szekrényhez lopakodott, elővett pár tiszta ruhát, majd az egyik sarokban levetkőzött és átöltözött; Kaiba eközben gyorsan körmölt egy üzenetet a többieknek és Seto fekhelyére helyezte, épp Mokuba fejéhez, majd mikor Seto elkészült, előreengedte és bezárta az ajtót, mintha csak a saját szobáját hagyta volna el. Seto zavartan, szinte sértődötten nézte.

- Fél órád van. – emlékeztette morcosan.

- Számoljuk onnan, hogy kiértünk az épületből.

- …Rendben.

A portás még mindig olvasott, amikor a két Seto távozott. A szeme sarkából elkapta Kaibát, ahogy egyenes háttal és előreszegett fejjel vágott át az előtéren, és szívélyes hangon köszönt utána, majd kis híján leesett a székéről, amikor egy pillanat múlva Seto is elment mellette és ő köszönt vissza neki, olyan hangon, mint aki épp a vesztébe indul. A portás döbbenten nézett utána, ahogy csapott vállakkal, bánatosan kullogva követte a… bárkit is látott először, majd úgy döntött, hogy talán csak a fáradtságtól látott kettőt, és a biztonság kedvéért főzött magának még egy kávét.

Seto sem bánt volna egy csészével – szinte félálomban követte Kaibát a szabadba, és csak akkor tért magához, amikor már a parkban jártak és megcsapta őket a csípős reggeli szél. Ő még kabátban is fázott, Kaiba viszont meg sem rezzent, és valamiért ez is csak ingerelte Setót.

- Nos? – kérdezte élesen, és összefonta vékony karjait. Az arcán sértődött harag: furcsa, gyerekes, és valahogy szívfájdító.

- …Elnézést kérek a tegnap estéért. – tagolta lassan Kaiba, mint akinek minden egyes szó nehezére esik. Seto összeszűkült szemmel hallgatta. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy _ennyire a szívedre veszed, _visszafogtam volna Magam.

- Nem azért kellett volna visszafognod Magad, mert én a szívemre vettem! – csattant fel Seto. – Hanem azért, mert a barátaid, és rendes ember nem beszél így a barátaival!

- Ők _nem_ a barátaim. – mondta élesen Kaiba.

- Yugi udvarias volt Veled és segítséget kért, erre Te kigúnyoltad és elutasítottad! Tudod, hogy mennyire szégyelltem magam Miattad? – tört ki Setóból a harag, ami tegnap este óta csendesen gyülemlett a szívében. – Tudod, hogy milyen szörnyű volt megtudni, hogy _ilyen vagyok?_

Kaiba foga kivillant, mintha arcon vágták volna.

- Nem vagyunk ugyanazok! – tört ki belőle a sértett büszkeség. – Semmiben sem hasonlítasz Rám!

- Akkor jó, mert soha nem akarnék _olyan_ lenni, mint _Te!_ – vágott vissza Seto egyre dühösebben. Már bele sem gondolt, mit mond; egyszerűen fájdalmat akart okozni, és maga is elcsodálkozott, hogy mennyire könnyű dolog, ha igazán akarja.

- Még csak nem is ismersz! – mondta Kaiba döbbenten.

- És nem is _akarlak_ megismerni! – vágott vissza Seto. – Eleget hallottam tegnap este, hogy tudjam, hogy egy szívtelen, érzéketlen tuskó vagy, és undorodom Tőled! Azt kívánom, bárcsak semmi közöm ne lenne Hozzád!

Kaiba érezte, hogy elvörösödik; a keze tompán ökölbe szorult, és elöntötte a harag.

- Elég legyen! – torkollta le Setót olyan erővel, hogy hasonmása elsápadt és megszeppenten elhallgatott. – Elegem volt ebből! Felfogod egyáltalán, hogy miket mondasz? Nekem esel azért, ahogy Yugiékkal viselkedtem, aztán fogod Magad és ugyanúgy beszélsz Velem? Ettől mégis hogy lennél különb Nálam, Seto? Válaszolj! Mit tettél életedben, amitől csak egy kicsit is jobb vagy, mint Én? Még csak fogalmad sincs róla, hogy ki vagyok: sohasem voltál a Helyemben és sohasem jártad meg azt az utat, amit Én, mert ha megtetted volna, akkor most nem tengődnél nincstelenül egy patkánylyuk méretű kollégiumi szobában az éhező kisöcséddel, _aki jobbat érdemelne!_

Seto szeme üvegessé vált; mintha a szívét tépték volna ki, úgy markolt a lelkébe minden egyes szó. Egy csepp büszkesége sem volt, ami felfoghatta volna a döfést és elháríthatta volna a vádat, ami az _ő hangján_, _az ő szájából_ jött és elevenébe talált, hiszen lassan már két éve, hogy minden egyes nap ezzel a tudattal kelt és feküdt, csak nem merte kimondani soha, mert félt, hogy a bűntudata végül legyőzné, és ő összeroppanna alatta. Kaiba olyan volt számára, mint a megtestesült lelkiismeret: büszkén nézett szembe vele, a lelkéig látott, és Seto valósággal rettegett tőle. Hogyan is tudta volna megvédeni magát egy olyan emberrel szemben, aki ugyanúgy indult, mint ő, de messzebb jutott és többet ért el, mint mások egész életük alatt? Ugyan mit hozhatott volna fel a saját mentségére, amikor enni is alig tudott adni a kisöccsének, pedig Mokuba mindent megérdemelt volna a világon? Semmit. _Semmit…_

Seto továbbra is lesújtottan bámult Kaibára, majd tett egy lépést hátra. Kaiba egész teste megfeszült, és a következő pillanatban Seto hátrapördült és futásnak eredt, mint aki menekülni próbál. Kaiba azonban számolt vele és ismét gyorsabb volt nála: utána iramodott és pár pillanat múlva el is kapta a karját.

- Nem hagyom, hogy megfutamodj! – kiáltott rá mérgesen, ahogy magához rántotta és lefogta. Seto tehetetlenül vergődött a szorításában; sem a félelme, sem az elszántsága nem vehette fel a harcot Kaiba erejével és haragjával.

- Te akartál veszekedni, úgyhogy gyerünk, Seto! Nézz szembe Velem! – torkollta le Kaiba, és csak még erősebben szorította, amíg már szinte már érezni vélte a bordáit. Seto ellenállása egyre gyengült; érezte, hogy mindjárt összeroppan, és most már azt sem bánta volna, ha Kaiba összeveri, hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznie…

- Vágj vissza! – követelte Kaiba, majd megragadta hasonmása karját és magához fordította az ernyedt, remegő Setót. Megtört, kiégett szempár nézett vissza rá, és Kaiba egy pillanatra szinte megrettent tőle. Mintha lelkének egy kis darabját tartotta volna a markában: azt a darabot, amit élve eltemetett gyermekkorában, csak hogy soha többé ne bánthassa senki. Seto feje lehorgadt és kibuggyant a könnye. Kaiba rémülten nézte.

- Állj ki Magadért… – könyörgött elkínzott, síró önmagának. – Nincs Benned büszkeség…?

Seto görcsösen felkapta a kezét, de Kaiba hátranyomta mindkét karját, így hiába próbálta a tenyerébe temetni az arcát. Kaiba megrázta. Seto felcsuklott.

- Seto… _mondj valamit._

- _Én jót akartam, esküszöm…_ – bukott ki Setóból a megtört vallomás. – Azt hittem, minden jó lesz, de nem sikerült… minden az én hibám… _annyira szégyellem…_

Könyörögve nézett Kaiba szemébe, és kitört belőle a zokogás.

- Annyira akartam… én dolgoztam… mindenről lemondtam, csak hogy… enni tudjunk… de sohasem volt elég… semmi sem volt elég jó… mert _én_ nem voltam elég jó…

- Hagyd abba… – lehelte Kaiba. Szinte megfagyott benne a vér.

- Minden hiába volt… nem sikerült semmi… annyira szerettem volna… de úgysem lehet… gondolni sem szabad rá… _mert én belehalok…_

- _Hagyd abba!_ – torkollta le Kaiba, de már nem mérgében, hanem szégyenében, és a következő pillanatban ösztönösen magához rántotta az elernyedt és kis híján magába roskadó Setót, nehogy túl mélyre zuhanjon, és elveszítse végleg. Egyik karjával magához szorította, nehogy összeessen, a másik kezével pedig a vállához nyomta a fejét és esetlenül, szinte durván végigsimított a haján, újra és újra; Seto pedig a vállába fúrta az arcát, és rázta a zokogás. Kiskora óta nem volt senkije, aki felkarolta volna: most hirtelen lett, és úgy kapaszkodott Kaibába, mintha a lába alól kiszakadt volna a talaj és nem is létezett volna már semmi, csak ők… és maga sem tudta, hogyan, a fájdalma egyszer csak kiszakadt belőle, és elgördült a könnyeivel együtt. Nem maradt más he lyette, csak üresség, amiben lassan szétáradt valami, amit azóta nem érzett, hogy édesapja meghalt: a _biztonság_ érzése._ Talán ilyen lehet kistestvérnek len ni_, gondolta magában, és fájón elmosolyodott. Végre eljött érte _Nii-sama_, és Seto el sem akarta engedni többet. Szinte fájt neki, amikor Kaiba megelégelte az ölelkezést és óvatosan lefejtette magáról, mert már alig állt a lábán; _Nii-sama _azonban még mindig fogta, és gyengéden megszorította a karját.

- Nagyon is jó vagy, Seto. – mondta neki halkan. Seto lesütött szemmel szipogott. – Fogalmad sincs róla, mennyire sokat tettél, és hogy milyen közel jársz ahhoz, hogy jobb életed legyen. Csak egy kicsit kell még kitartanod.

Seto óvatosan megemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen; hitetlenség és félelem ült a tekintetében.

- Hadd segítsek. – kérlelte Kaiba. – Tudod, hogy megtehetem: Én vagyok az _egyetlen,_ aki képes rá, és ígérem, hogy amíg itt vagyok, gondoskodom Rólad és Mokubáról. Nagyon közel vagytok ahhoz, hogy minden jóra forduljon, csak _bíznod_ kell Bennem.

Seto próbált megszólalni, de elszorult a torka. Kaiba még egyszer megszorította a karját, és Seto reszketegen felsóhajtott.

- Megvédelek, és mindent rendbe hozok, Seto. Megígérem. Csak annyit kérek, hogy _bízz Bennem_. – mondta Kaiba halkan, és szelíden, de állhatatosan nézett a szemébe. Seto nyaka lüktetett, a mellkasa hullámzott; válaszolni akart, de szavak helyett csuklani kezdett, így végül csak megadóan bólintott. Próbált mélyeket lélegezni, hogy megnyugodjon; Kaiba pedig még egyszer megszorította a karját bíztatásul, mielőtt elengedte.

- Jobban vagy? – kérdezte gyengéden, mintha Mokubához szólna. Seto még mindig csuklott és a könnyeit törölgette; olyan volt, akár egy nagyra nőtt gyerek, és Kaiba mostanra már bármit megadott volna, csak soha többé ne kelljen sírni látnia. Úgy döntött hát, hogy eleget beszélt: remélte, hogy az idő és némi ennivaló majd segít helyrehozni, amit a szavai nem tudtak elsimítani, mert Mokuba is megmondta már neki, hogy a léleksimogatásban bizony nem jeleskedett soha.

- Gyere… meghívlak reggelire. – mondta csendesen, majd óvatosan átkarolta Seto vállát. – Ha szereted, kaphatsz sütit is. – tette hozzá, és finoman terelni kezdte a kávézó felé, amit tegnap fedeztek fel Mokubával. Seto szelíden tűrte a tessékelést.

- És a… a többiek? – kérdezte két csuklás között.

- Nem bánom, ők is kaphatnak sütit. Kivéve Wheelert, neki kutyakeksz dukál.

Seto nem számított erre, így nem bírta megállni: felhorkantott nevettében és a szája elé kapta a kezét. Ugyan elvörösödött szégyenében, hogy képes volt az ilyesmin nevetni, de ahogy a csuklást, a nevetést sem tudta abbahagyni. Kaiba cinkosan sandított rá.

- Ez a beszéd. – mondta, és vállon veregette. – Na gyere, mielőtt mindketten éhen halunk.


	22. Reggeli revelációk

**REGGELI REVELÁCIÓK**

Tíz perccel később helyet foglaltak az egyik kinti asztalnál, épp a parkkal szemközt. Kaiba egy nagy csésze forró feketekávét kortyolgatott, Seto pedig meghatottan majszolta azt a hatalmas csokoládés sütit, amit az így is bőséges reggeli mellé kapott ráadásnak. Kaiba még egy pohárka tejet is kért neki, hogy kedvére tunkolhassa, Seto pedig gyermeteg örömmel mártogatta a kis darabokra tört süteményt; már nem is emlékezett, mikor evett ilyet utoljára.

- Na milyen? – kérdezte Kaiba, miközben nekiállt saját, szerényebb reggelijének.

- Mennyei. – felelte Seto két falatka között. – Ilyen gazdagnak lenni?

- Néha igen, néha nem. – hangzott a sztoikus válasz.

- Azt hiszem, meg tudnám szokni… – mélázott Seto, és csendben ettek tovább, amíg Seto elég bátorságot nem gyűjtött, hogy felhozza a témát, ami tegnap óta nyomta a lelkét.

- Seto? – törte meg végül a csendet. – A levélben azt írtad, hogy—

- Hogy „porig alázom a konkurenciát". – válaszolta Kaiba. – A tervem változatlan: átöltözöm és kiállok Helyetted.

- De bajod eshet! – mondta Seto tágra nyílt szemmel. – Engem megvertek, amikor múlt évben megnyertem a párbajt, és nem akarom, hogy Veled is ezt tegyék… Így is olyan jó voltál hozzám: ez már túl sok...!

- Tévedsz: ennél kevesebbet nem is tehetnék. – felelte keresetlen őszinteséggel Kaiba. – Nincs most fontosabb Nálad és Mokubánál, és veszélyben vagytok. Ha azt hiszed, hogy ölbe tett kézzel fogom hagyni, hogy bárki csak egy ujjal is bántson Titeket, akkor nem ismersz egyáltalán.

Seto mellkasa úgy hullámzott, mintha egyetlen dobogó szív lenne. Kaiba feszülten nézte; félt, hogy még a végén minden, Seto megnyugtatására tett erőfeszítése kárba vész.

- Ne aggódj… – mondta, nyugalmat erőltetve a hangjára. – Sokkal rosszabb helyzetben is voltam már és mindig sikerrel jártam. Bízz Bennem.

- Nem az a baj, hogy nem bízom Benned. – felelte Seto zavartan.

- Hanem micsoda?

- Az, hogy olyan igazságtalan ez a helyzet. Az egész az én hibám. Nem szabadott volna kiállnom aznap… okosabb is lehettem volna. – mondta Seto, és leszegte a fejét. Kaiba azonnal letorkolta.

- Yugi Muto gyalázatosan bánt Veled, erre Magadat okolod? Ugyan már! Nem hibáztathatod Magad mások bűneiért, Seto. Belekényszeríttettek egy tisztességtelen párbajba, és minden nehézség ellenére legyőzted Mutót. Ha becsületes párbajozó lenne, akkor elismerte volna, hogy jobb vagy nála, vagy visszavágót kért volna Tőled. Ehelyett úgy viselkedett, mint egy gyáva kígyó. Az egész az ő hibája, nem a Tiéd, és Én móresre fogom tanítani.

- Akkor sem fair… – mondta fojtott hangon Seto.

- Persze, hogy nem fair. Nem is vártam mást egy ilyen alaktól, és éppen ezért kell _Nekem_ kiállnom ellene. Tisztességtelenül játszik és egyenlőtlen küzdelmet akar: hát majd Én egyenlítek.

- De nem kellene kiállnod ellene, ha én… ha nem lennék olyan reménytelen. Ha lenne okod hinni abban, hogy én is képes vagyok rá, akkor nem vetted volna Magadra ezt a terhet.

- Seto. – Kaiba hangja kemény volt, Seto mégsem érezte bántónak. – Te is tudod, hogy nem erről van szó. Ha több éves tapasztalatod lenne, és saját paklid, akkor sem engednélek oda. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott: a megfelelő szavakat kereste. – Nem kockáztathatom meg, hogy bajod essen. Megfogadtam, hogy megvédelek, bármi áron, és ezt fogom tenni. Ne is vitatkozzunk róla többet, mert felesleges: úgysem gondolom meg Magam.

Seto torka elszorult, de a szeme, az arca mindent elárult. A keze önkéntelenül is a szívéhez kúszott, és mert ott lógott a medálja, rázárta az ujjait. Kaiba elgondolkodva nézte.

- Most Én kérdeznék. – szólalt meg. Seto hümmögött. – A medálod…

Seto pislogott; csak most döbbent rá, hogy Kaibának is ugyanolyan van. Kinyitotta és megmutatta a benne rejlő képet: Mokuba kiskorában, de nem sakkozás közben. A szabadban ücsörgött, talán egy lépcső tetején, és a testtartásából ítélve épp a bátyjához bújva fényképezték le. A térde csupa kosz, talán sebes is, de az arcán boldog vigyor ült. Setóból csupán a kisöccsét ölelő karja látszott.

- Mokubától kaptam. – magyarázta Seto. – A tizenhatodik születésnapomra. Arra szántam a megtakarított pénzemet, hogy kabátot és új ruhákat vegyek neki, ő viszont erősködött, hogy nekem vegyünk valamit. Amikor nem voltam hajlandó magamra költeni… valami olyasmit mondtam, hogy muszáj, hogy meglegyen mindene… akkor megdézsmálta a félretett pénzemet és egy részéből ezt csináltatta ajándékba. Neki is ugyanilyen van, csak az én képem van benne. Azt mondta, hogy… hogy én vagyok a mindene.

Seto hangja elhalt a történet végére. Kaiba is hallgatott.

- És a Tiéd? – kérdezte végül Seto, látható kíváncsisággal. Kaiba válla megfeszült.

- Majd egyszer elmesélem. – mondta ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon. – Most kérdeznék még valamit. Találkoztál valaha Gozaburo Kaibával?

Seto először zavartan nézett rá, de hamar rájött, hogy jogos a kérdés. Keze még szorosabban fonódott a medálra.

- Egyszer régen, az árvaházban. Tízéves lehettem akkor.

- Elmeséled?

- Persze. – felelte Seto, és próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. – Úgy kezdődött, hogy akkoriban sokat sakkoztunk Mokubával. Nagyon szerettem játszani, és Mokuba folyton ösztönzött, hogy játsszam, mert egyre jobban ment, és folyton én nyertem. És akkor egyszer csak bejelentették az árvaházban, hogy Gozaburo Kaiba el fog látogatni hozzánk, mert megnyert egy sakkversenyt, és a nyeremény egy részét az árvaháznak adományozta.

Kaiba lassan bólintott. Eddig minden stimmelt.

- Azt mondták, hogy Gozaburo a világ legjobb sakkjátékosa. Mokuba viszont azt mondta, hogy én biztosan meg tudnám verni sakkban. Valószínűleg ő sem gondolta komolyan, de nekem is megtetszett az ötlet, hogy megkérjem a látogatáskor, hogy játszhassam vele. Tetszett a gondolat, hogy gazdag ember, mégis gondol az árvákra, és hogy játszani is szeret.

Kaiba megvetően sóhajtott. Seto zavartan folytatta.

- Mokuba azt mondta, hogy akár még nyerhetünk is azon, ha felhívom magamra a figyelmét. Hátha megtetszene neki az, hogy jól sakkozom, és akkor talán örökbe fogadna minket. Titeket így fogadott örökbe?

- Nem teljesen. – felelte Kaiba szárazon. – Kihívtam egy játszmára, és fogadást kötöttünk, hogy ha én nyerek, akkor azonnal örökbe fogad mindkettőnket. Én győztem.

Seto halványan mosolygott, de a mosoly hamar lehervadt az arcáról.

- Aztán eljött a nap, és megérkezett Gozaburo. A legtöbb gyereket már összeterelték az egyik nagyobb helységbe, de mi még a kis tanteremben voltunk és sakkoztunk. Aztán láttuk az ablakon át, hogy jött egy limuzin, és odalopóztunk az ajtóhoz, hátha arra megy majd és megszólíthatjuk.

- És? – kérdezte Kaiba, mert Seto csendben merengett az emléken.

- Nem szólítottuk meg. – mondta Seto halkan, maga elé meredve. – Amikor elhaladt az ajtó mellett, épp olyasmit mondott az igazgatónak, hogy ne engedjék, hogy a koszos vakarcsok hozzá érjenek, mert ő csak a fotózásért van itt, meg hogy bűzlik az árvaház, mert biztos nem fürdetnek minket. És akkor Mokuba rám nézett és azt mondta, hogy Gozaburo egy szörnyeteg és oda ne menjek hozzá. Így ott maradtunk a tanteremben és Gozaburo úgy ment el, hogy észre sem vett minket.

Most Kaiba merengett szótlanul. Ő is emlékezett azokra a szavakra, és tudta, hogy ha abban a pillanatban kikérte volna Mokuba véleményét, akkor ugyanazt hallotta volna vissza, mint Seto, és talán, _talán_ meggondolta volna magát. De nem kérte ki kisöccse véleményét és szinte azonnal száműzte Gozaburo szavait az agyából: csak arra tudott akkor gondolni, hogy az az ember elég gazdag ahhoz, hogy két gyerek is teljes életet élhessen a házában, és hogy nyernie kell, mert nem bírta tovább elviselni az árvaház nyomorát. Seto zavartan nézte összeráncolt homlokát, a tompa haragot a szemében; szinte alig merte megszólítani.

- Seto… kérdezhetek valamit? – Kaiba hümmögött. – Te megkockáztattad, amit én nem mertem. Szerinted nagy hiba volt, hogy nem hívtam ki Gozaburót? – kérdezte Seto, bár látszott, hogy rettegett a választól.

Kaiba pár pillanatig csöndben gondolkozott a kérdésen, majd hasonmása szemébe nézett. A tekintete komor volt, és valahogy lélektelen: egy pillanatra, csak egy pillanatra elképzelte Setót Gozaburo karmai között, és abban a percben megértette, hogy egy ötéves gyerek szavain múlott, hogy Seto nem pusztult el a mostohaapja házában, Mokubával együtt. Lehet, hogy nehéz élete volt, de megmenekült: itt volt, épen és egészségesen, és _az övé volt._ Gozaburo nem mocskolta be; ez a Seto még mindig tudott mosolyogni és nevetni is (_hogy fog neki Mokuba örülni…_), és már az sem fájt, hogy válaszolnia kell a kérdésére. Látta Seto szemén, hogy hét éve kínozza a gondolat; ezt az egyet hagyta örökül Gozaburo, és Kaiba magában örült, mert hatalmában állt ezt is eltörölni, örökre.

- Megígéred, hogy köztünk marad? – kérdezett vissza.

- Persze. – bólintott Seto zavartan.

- Mutatok valamit. – mondta csendesen Kaiba, és a fény felé fordulva hátraszegte a fejét. Seto szeme tágra nyílt. Hasonmása álla alatt számtalan hosszú, halovány heg éktelenkedett: örök emlék a pengétől, amivel fenyítették és tanulásra ösztökélték, mert a mostohaapja elhatározta, hogy saját fia helyett vad ál latot nevel belőle. Seto szája megremegett. Kaiba leszegte a fejét, és a hegek észrevétlenül elvesztek állkapcsa árnyékában.

- Ugye Mokubát nem… – jött az elfogódott, aggódó kérdés.

- Nem. Csak Engem. – felelte csendesen Kaiba.

- Sajnálom. – mondta Seto elszorult szívvel.

- Ne sajnáld. Önként vállaltam, bár akkor még nem tudtam, hogy erre vállalkozom. Mokuba miatt tettem. Reméltem, hogy jobb életünk lesz, ha gazdag emberhez kerülünk.

- Tudja, hogy mit tettek Veled?

- Nem. És jobb, ha nem is tudja meg soha.

Egy percre csönd állt be köztük. Kaiba előreszegett fejjel hallgatott, Seto pedig elfogódva nézte, és bármit megadott volna, hogy visszavonhassa a sértéseket, amiket olyan meggondolatlanul a fejéhez vágott. Óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét és finoman megszorította; találkozott a tekintetük, és Seto engesztelően elmosolyodott.

- A kisöcséd nagyon büszke lehet Rád. – mondta szeretetteljesen.

- Remélem, hogy az. – felelte Kaiba halkan. – Sokat küzdöttem, hogy felnézhessen Rám.


	23. Végre együtt

**VÉGRE EGYÜTT**

Csendben folytatták a reggelit; lassan, komótosan ettek és élvezték a korai órák nyugalmát. Nem volt szükség szavakra: úgyis tudták, vagy legalábbis úgy érezték, hogy tudják, mire gondolhat a másik. A csendet azonban egyszer csak mégis megtörte valami: egy kiáltás hasított a levegőbe.

- _Nii-sama!_

Mindketten felkapták a fejüket: Mokuba futott feléjük a parkon át, arcán megkönnyebbült mosollyal és olyan lendülettel, hogy alig tudott lefékezni az asztal előtt. Élénk tekintete hol az egyikre, hol a másikra ugrott, mint aki alig merte elhinni, hogy egyszerre két Seto mosolygott vissza rá – az egyik derűs és romlatlan mosollyal, a másik pedig keményebb vonásokkal, de annál több szeretettel.

- Szia, Mokuba. – köszönt a két Seto egyszerre. Mokuba vigyorogva megölelte bátyját (látszott rajta, hogy a tegnap esti haragnak már nyoma sincs), majd megkerülte az asztalt, hogy a másik fivért is üdvözölhesse. Seto letérdelt hozzá és kezet nyújtott neki.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. – mondta kedvesen; Mokuba boldogan kezet fogott vele, majd se szó, se beszéd, a nyakába ugrott és átölelte.

- Olyan jó, hogy eljöttél! – mondta lelkesen, és jól megszorongatta Setót, mielőtt eleresztette. – Úgy féltem az este, hogy nem fogunk találkozni…

- Nagyon örülök, hogy eljöttem. – válaszolta Seto szelíden.

- Ugye szólíthatlak Setónak? Remélem, nem haragszol, hogy nem hívlak Nii-samának…

Seto zavartan elmosolyodott, és kicsit el is pirult.

- Nyugodtan szólíts Setónak, Mokuba. A kisöcsém sem szólít Nii-samának.

- Tényleg? – pislogott Mokuba. – Hát hogy hív?

- Ani-channak.

Kaiba előtt hangosan csattant a kávéscsésze, mert kis híján elejtette döbbenetében. Mokuba kuncogott.

- Ani-chan? Tényleg? – mondta, és huncutul nézett saját bátyjára. Kaiba szeme keményen villant, így Mokuba inkább nem kockáztatott, hanem visszafordult a csendesen mosolygó Setóhoz.

- Igazából nagyon illik Rád. – mondta kedvesen, majd hamiskásan hozzátette, – Nii-samával ellentétben Neked nem ráng az arcod mosolygás közben.

- Nagyon vicces, Mokuba. – morogta Kaiba.

- Vicces, mert igaz. – tódította kisöccse ártatlan vigyorral, és rákacsintott Ani-chanra, aki hiába próbálta leplezni a mosolyát.

- Mokuba, menj és rendelj magadnak reggelit. – vágta el a beszélgetés fonalát Kaiba.

- Mit rendeljek? – kérdezte kisöccse engedelmesen.

- Amit akarsz.

- Amit csak akarok…?

- Csakis reggelinek valót.

- Naaaa…!

- _Mokuba…!_

- Jól van, megyek már… Nektek hozhatok valamit?

- Még egy kávét fejenként.

- Oké, Nii-sama.

Mokuba hamarosan leült a két Seto közé és éppen nekilátott volna a reggelijének, amikor azok felkapták a fejüket és mindketten a háta mögé néztek. Mokuba megfordult és még jobban felderült: Yugiék közeledtek a park füvén át, élükön az ő szakasztott másával. Amint elolvasták Kaiba üzenetét, gyorsan összeszedték magukat és elindultak. Még a hátrahagyott bőrkabátot is elhozták: Joey a vállára kanyarintotta, úgy ment le benne, csak hogy bosszanthassa Kaibát.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt nekik Yugi, mikor végre hallótávolságba kerültek; Seto mosolyogva intett nekik, Kaiba pedig flegmán hátradőlt és Seto kisöccsét nézte, aki szótlanul biccentett neki és Mokubának, majd bátyjához sietett és hagyta, hogy az megölelje.

- Minden rendben, Ani-chan? – kérdezte óvó aggodalommal.

- Minden rendben, Mokuba. Nagyon is. – felelte Seto szelíden. Kisöccse láthatóan megnyugodott és végre szemügyre vette saját hasonmását: gyorsan összebarátkoztak.

Kaiba eközben észrevette, hogy kinél van a kabátja, és felállt az asztaltól.

- Miért van rajtad az Én kabátom, Wheeler?

- Nem a kölnid szagáért, az biztos. – felelte Joey könnyedén és átadta a levetett kabátot. Kaiba fancsali képpel vette át.

- Remek: most küldhetem a vegytisztítóba, a tőled kapott bolhakolóniával együtt. – mondta fájdalmas arccal, de a szeme gúnyosan villogott. Joey elvicsorodott és majdnem visszavágott, ám ekkor Kaiba letette a kabátot és kihúzta magát.

- Mindenki figyeljen ide! – mondta fennhangon. – Aki reggelizni akar, az még most menjen be és rendeljen magának. Én fizetek.

Joey erre nem tudott mit mondani. Yugiék sem.

- Ez komoly? – kérdezte Tristan elhűlve.

- Van valami kifogásotok ellene? – kérdezte Kaiba némi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában.

- Nem, dehogy! – felelt Yugi. – Köszönjük.

- Akkor menjetek és rendeljetek. Kérjétek egyben: majd utánatok megyek.

- Hallottátok! Kajára fel! – rikkantott Tristan, és már sietett is befelé. Téa és Yugi fejcsóválva követték; Joey egy kicsit tétovázott és Kaibára sandított, mint aki csapdát gyanít.

- Te is, Wheeler, hacsak nem vágysz inkább kutyatápra. – mondta Kaiba gúnyos mosollyal.

- Na, csak ezért feleszem az egész pultot! – esküdözött Joey, és morcosan, de viszonylagos elégedettséggel bevonult ő is, mert farkaséhes volt már. Egyetlen ember maradt csak kint a csapatból: Seto öccse, aki csak most ment oda Kaibához, hogy végre alaposabban megnézze magának. Kaiba nem térdelt le hozzá, és egyikük sem nyújtott kezet: csendben méregették egymást.

- Te lennél hát Kaiba. – szólította meg Mokuba a büszke tartású fivért.

- Te pedig Mokuba. – nyugtázta Kaiba. Mindketten ösztönösen kihúzták magukat; Ani-chan és a kisebb Kaiba fivér jót derült rajtuk.

- Köszönöm, hogy jó voltál a bátyámhoz. – mondta Mokuba pár pillanatnyi csönd után. – Ő a mindenem.

Kaiba elmosolyodott. Kemény, mégis kellemes mosolya volt: tetszett Mokubának.

- Szóra sem érdemes. – felelte csendesen. – Örömömre szolgált.

Mokuba csak ekkor viszonozta a mosolyát, és végül kezet nyújtott Kaibának, aki finoman, de határozottan kezet rázott vele.

- Most menj, és rendelj Magadnak, amit csak szeretnél. – mondta Kaiba, mikor elengedték egymás kezét. – Jövök én is.

Nemsokára valamennyien a teraszon ültek, ahol négy kisasztalt toltak össze és raktak körbe székekkel, hogy mindannyian kényelmesen elférjenek. A két Seto nagyjából a helyén maradt, Mokubáék közéjük ültek, hogy tovább beszélgethessenek, a többiek pedig szemközt telepedtek le szépen megrakott tálcáikkal. Joey részben beváltotta a fenyegetését és többet rendelt, mint bárki más; Kaiba azonban kicselezte és szabad prédának nyilvánította a „fölösleget", így Joey végül kénytelen volt Tristannal és Ani-chan kisöccsével hadakozni, hogy legalább egy részét megtarthassa magának. Mindenki más csendben evett: farkaséhesek voltak mindannyian, a két Seto pedig második kávéját szürcsölgette és többnyire hallgatott; Ani-chan azért, mert szóhoz sem jutott meghatottságában, hogy minden rendeződött és a kisöccse is igazi reggelit ehetett végre, Nii-samának pedig nem volt szüksége szavakra, mert csak úgy sugárzott róla a büszkeség, hogy végre mindhárom testvért boldognak tudhatta.

- Köszönjük a reggelit. – szólalt meg Yugi, amikor már valamennyien végeztek az ennivalóval és mindenki a második kávéjánál tartott, amire szintén Kaiba hívta meg őket.

- Setónak köszönjétek. – felelte Kaiba. – Elsősorban őt óhajtottam kárpótolni a tegnapért, ha már annyit fáradt értetek.

Seto enyhén elpirult; a többiek mosolyogtak.

- Ők kezdték: tegnap este meghívtak minket vacsorázni. – mondta halkan. – Nagyon jók voltak hozzánk.

A négy barát ártatlanul mosolygott: láthatóan örültek a köszönetnek. Kaiba szemöldöke enyhén felcsúszott egy pillanatra, majd ismét flegma mosoly ült az arcára.

- Örülök, hogy legalább valami hasznosat is csináltak tegnap.

- Mert te mit csináltál tegnap, pénzeszsák? – vágott vissza Joey némi sértődöttséggel. – Mármint azon kívül, hogy lejárattad magad a telefonban.

- Ha tudni akarod, Wheeler, egész nap ügyet intéztem, amíg ti csak kóvályogtatok, mint a birkák, mert juhászkutyának is csapnivaló vagy.

- Seto…! – szólt rá Ani-chan finoman, de határozottan. Kaiba forgatta a szemét, de végül abbahagyta a piszkálódást; Joey pedig, ha morcos is volt a megjegyzésért, igyekezett nem mutatni és hálás vigyort küldött Setónak.

- De Kaiba, én azt hittem, hogy a cég már nem a Tiéd. – szólalt meg értetlenül Yugi.

- Ki mondta, hogy a Kaiba Corp ügyeit intéztem? – felelte Kaiba flegmán.

- Akkor mit csináltál?

- Először is kinyomoztam, hol lakik Seto. – magyarázta Kaiba, bár látszott rajta, hogy unja a faggatózást. – A kollégiumban aztán megtaláltuk a levelet, és akkor eldöntöttem, hogy Én fogok kiállni helyette, úgyhogy szereztünk Nekem pár ruhát, meg persze szállást éjszakára.

- Ezt csináltátok egész nap? – kérdezte Tristan.

- Nem csak ezt. – szólalt meg most Mokuba. – Elmentünk a—

- —városba, és eltöltöttünk egy szép napot a másik Dominóban. – szakította félbe Kaiba hirtelen, maró szarkazmussal. – _Hagyjátok már abba a faggatózást._

- Találkoztunk Téa hasonmásával is. – próbálkozott ismét Mokuba. Téa riadtan nézett rá.

- Milyen voltam? Mármint, milyen volt a hasonmásom? – kérdezte megszeppenten.

- …Barátságos. – felelte óvatosan Kaiba, és keményen nézett kisöccsére, aki elpirult.

- Igen. Nagyon barátságos. – tódította szelíden Mokuba, és Téa megnyugodott.

- Akkor most mi legyen? – kérdezte végül ismét Yugi. – Van valami terved?

- Elég fél három körül átöltöznöm és elindulnom. – felelte Kaiba. – A saját paklimat viszem, és kiállok Yugi Muto ellen. Ennyi a terv.

Mindhárom testvér elfogódottan nézett rá; a többiek enyhe aggodalommal.

- Remélem, tudod, mit csinálsz. – mondta Yugi csendesen.

- Azt, amit kell. – felelte Kaiba, és a többiek hallgattak; tudták, hogy erre nem lehet mit mondani, és az volt az érzésük, hogy talán nem is kell. – Most pedig döntsétek el, hogy mivel akarjátok tölteni a délelőttöt, mert délben még meghívok mindenkit ebédre, és azután indulnom kell. – mondta ekkor Kaiba, és mert ellenvetés nem volt, felállt az asztaltól és berekesztette a reggelit.


	24. Hasonmás hadművelet

**HASONMÁS HADMŰVELET**

Szinte észrevétlenül illant el a szombat délelőtt. Hamarosan dél lett, és Kaiba beváltotta az ígéretét: összeterelte a csapatot és az egész társaságot elvitte ebédelni. Yugiék eleinte szabadkoztak, de hamar belátták, hogy Kaibával nem lehet, illetve nem tanácsos ellenkezni; megköszönték hát a meghívást és ismét együtt ettek, mielőtt visszatértek volna a kollégiumhoz. Kellemes, napos idő volt, így végül mindenki a parkban telepedett le, amíg Kaiba és Mokuba felszaladt Setóék szobájába, hogy összeszedjék a holmijukat és Kaiba átöltözhessen elindulás előtt.

Tíz perc múlva visszatértek. Mokuba ment elöl és egy hatalmas szatyrot vonszolt, benne bátyja eredeti ruháival és összehajtott bőrkabátjával, mögötte pedig Kaiba közeledett a tegnap vásárolt használt ruhákban. A többiek elismeréssel nézték őket: a két Seto ránézésre most már szakasztott egyforma volt. Ani-chan csontsoványságán kívül csak egyetlen látványos, szomorú különbség volt közöttük: bár élethűen utánozták egymást, Kaiba képtelen volt olyan derűsen mosolyogni, mint Seto. Hiába erőltette a gesztust, az ajka merev, a tekintete zárkózott maradt, és nem Mokuba volt az egyetlen, akinek feltűnt a fájó különbség.

Fél háromkor aztán elindultak az iskola felé. Mivel nyolcan voltak, párosával indultak el négy különböző úton, nehogy lelepleződjék a csalás: Joey és Tristan, Yugi és Téa, valamint a két testvérpár külön-külön. Szerencséjükre nem akadt ellenség az útjukba, bár azért volt egy-két meglepetés: Joey és Tristan kénytelen-kelletlen megbújt egy könyvesboltban, mikor az utca túlsó felén meglátták az ellenkező irányba sétáló Duke Devlint, Kaiba és Mokuba pedig Téába botlott a sétálóutcán menet.

- Az öltönyöd jobban tetszett. – mondta Téa, ahogy közeledett feléjük.

- Tudom. Láttam. – válaszolt Kaiba, megengedve magának egy gőgös kis mosolyt. Téa jókedvűen hunyorgott rá, és ahogy elhaladtak egymás mellett, megveregette a rá vigyorgó Mokuba fejét.

Mikor mindenki épségben megérkezett, a hátsó udvar bal felén húzódó hatalmas sövény tövében gyülekeztek: olyan lombos volt még most is, hogy gond nélkül elrejtőzhettek mögötte, mégis kiláttak pár résen át a hátsó udvarra, ahol Wheeler és Taylor éppen három széket cipelt egy, az udvar közepére állított kártyaasztalhoz. Yugi Muto már az általa választott térfélnél állt és összefont karral várta, hogy megkapja a székét; a csapat feszülten figyelte őket, majd valamennyiük arcára kiült a csendes döbbenet, mikor a túloldali árnyékból előlépett egy negyedik alak is: Ryou, a harmadik szék várományosa. Színpadiasan ásított, miközben megkapta a székét az asztalnál, a két térféllel szemben; gúnyos mosoly ült az arcán.

- Ryou? – bukott ki Tristan száján. – Ő meg mit keres itt? Lehet, hogy igazából nem is ő az, hanem az igazi Bakura?

- Azt nem hiszem, Tristan. – felelte Yugi. – Ha ő lenne az, akkor a Fáraónak is itt kellene valahol lennie, de eddig sem láttuk sehol. Ez biztos az itteni Ryou. Szerintetek mi köze van mindehhez?

- Nem tudom, de nem is érdekel. – felelt Kaiba. – Ideje indulnom. Nem illik megváratnom az ellenfelemet… – mondta komoran. Ujjai egy pillanatra a kezében tartott paklira záródtak, mielőtt a zsebébe mélyesztette; Yugi most döbbent csak rá, mennyire furcsa, hogy nincs a karján a párbajkorong. Nem is emlékezett már, mikor játszott utoljára nélküle; szinte idegennek tűnt a gondolat, hogy ezt a játékot asztalnál, hologramok nélkül is lehet még játszani.

- Yugi. – fordult hozzá Kaiba, és kizökkentette a gondolataiból. – Vigyázzatok a testvéremre. – Egy pillanatra felnézett, és a szeme találkozott Setóéval. – Mindháromra.

Yugi elszántan bólintott és sok sikert kívánt; Seto pedig elszorult szívvel nézte Kaibát, aki lassan megfordult és elindult a sövény mentén, hogy szembenézzen az ellenséggel.

- Nii-sama! – szólt utána hirtelen Seto és odasietett hozzá; a többiek félig meglepetten, félig meghatottan nézték. – Nagyon vigyázz Magadra, Nii-sama.

- Vigyázok. Ne aggódj. – felelte nyugodt hangon Kaiba. Seto továbbra is fájó szívvel nézte, majd óvatosan, sután átölelte; Kaiba, bár zavarban volt a többiek miatt, óvatosan viszonozta az ölelést és finoman megveregette a vállát. Közben a két Mokuba is odament hozzájuk, és mikor Kaiba óvatosan kibontakozott Seto öleléséből, ők is átkarolták két oldalról. Nii-sama végigsimított borzas fejükön és letérdelt hozzájuk.

- Maradjatok Setóval. – mondta nekik csendesen. – Nem tart sokáig. Ígérem.

- Sok szerencsét, Nii-sama. – mondta kisöccse.

- Csak keményen. – tette hozzá Mokuba. Kaiba bólintott, majd felállt és távozott; Seto és a két Mokuba elfogódottan bámult utána. Ani-chan finoman magához vonta őket; úgy álltak ott, mint egy csonka család, akik most búcsúztatták el háborúba induló szeretjüket. A többiek elszorult szívvel nézték őket.

- Nehogy elszúrd, Pénzeske. – sóhajtott Joey, és megdörgölte a szemét; ahogy elnézte a három testvért, úgy érezte, bármit megadott volna, csak Kaibának baja ne essék.

Kaiba fél percen belül befordult és szem elől tévesztették; immár feltartóztathatatlanul közeledett a hátsó udvaron tartózkodó ellenséges csapat felé, és Seto védőn vonta magához két kisöccsét, mert remegtek mind a hárman. Kaiba, ha félt is, nem mutatta; egyenes háttal, büszke tartással vonult át az udvaron, és a szemében ádáz harag égett.

- Na végre! – kiáltott fel Yugi Muto gúnyosan. Kaiba megállt az asztal felé eső oldalán és farkasszemet nézett ellenfelével; a szemében megvetés ült, az arca megfeszült, de máskülönben nyugodt volt és két keze ernyedten pihent az oldalán, mintha nem is párbajra készülne. Mutón látszott, hogy bosszantja ellenfele hűvös nyugalma; Kaiba sejtette, hogy egy megfélemlített embert várt, akit kedvére terrorizálhat.

- Itt van hát a bajnokunk. – duruzsolta Ryou elégedetten, ezzel is csak ingerelve Mutót. Kaiba összevont szemmel nézett rá. – Régóta kíváncsi vagyok Rád.

- Ezért vagy itt? Hogy végignézd a párbajt? – kérdezte Kaiba gyanakvóan.

- Ha már összehoztam, miért hagynám ki? – kérdezett vissza Ryou, és a szemében mohó várakozás ült: olyan ember tekintete volt ez, aki mások szenvedésének élt, és remekül szórakozott.

- _Miattad_ vagyok itt? _A te műved az egész…?_

Kaiba foga kivillant. Ryou nevetett.

- Azért vagy itt, mert egy éve legyőzted az itteni bajnokot, és Én csak győztesekkel állok ki. Yugi Muto azt állítja, hogy csupán szerencséd volt, de Én nem hiszek a szerencsében: úgyhogy ideje megtudnunk, melyikőtök az _igazi_ bajnok, hogy aztán méltó ellenféllel állhassak ki, amikor Én kerülök sorra.

- Már egy évvel ezelőtt visszavágót kellett volna kérnem, és most eljött az ideje. – közölte Muto halk rosszindulattal, és lecsapta pakliját az asztalra. – Mondd csak, milyen érzés tudni, hogy hamarosan véget vetek a pályafutásodnak?

- Magadat kérdezd, ne Engem. – felelte Kaiba ádáz mosollyal. Muto elvicsorodott.

- Ne jártasd a szádat, hanem ülj le és párbajozz, te korcs. – vetette oda Wheeler, aki továbbra is Muto háta mögött álldogált Taylorral, mint valami testőr. – Van saját paklid, vagy most is ne künk kell kölcsönadni?

- Ugyan! – vágott vissza Kaiba fölényesen. – Miért kellene nekem pont a ti szánalmas paklitok? Főleg a _tiéd_, Wheeler: csak úgy ordít róla, hogy „Nézzetek rám! Nincs elég agysejtem ahhoz, hogy valaha is épkézláb stratégiát dolgozzak ki, ezért inkább a vakszerencsére hagyok mindent, hogy kétszer olyan hülyén nézzek ki, mikor úgyis veszítek!"

Mindkét Joey Wheeler elvicsorodott; Tristan gyorsan betapasztotta barátja száját, nehogy önkéntelenül is ordítani kezdjen, Taylor pedig a karjánál húzta vissza a Kaibára acsarkodó és veréssel fenyegetőző Wheelert. Seto pironkodva nézett Yugira.

- Mindig ilyen durva? – kérdezte halkan.

- Igen, de már megszoktuk. …Na jó, majdnem mind megszoktuk. – javította ki magát Yugi, mert Joey továbbra is hörgött Tristan szorításában.

- Ennyire rövid az emlékezetetek? Azt mondtam, ha nincs paklija, akkor megkapja az Enyémet. – törte meg a beállt csendet Ryou, és már indult is volna Kaiba felé.

- Nincs szükségem rá. – felelte Kaiba flegmán, majd a zsebéből elővette a pakliját és elégedetten nézte a döbbent arcokat. – Szereztem paklit, és tudom, hogy ezerszer különb, mint a tiétek.

- De nagy lett a szád, te senkiházi mocsok! – vette át a szót Muto. – Ne feledd, hogy múltkor a padlón kötöttél ki, de most meg sem állok, amíg hat láb mélyre nem kerülsz!

- Nem felejtettem el, de azóta más világ van, és eljött a bosszú ideje. – felelte vészjóslóan Kaiba, és valamennyien elfoglalták a helyüket: a két ellenfél leült az asztalhoz, megkeverték egymás pakliját, majd húztak öt-öt lapot; Wheeler és Taylor megálltak oldalt, hogy jobban lássák az asztalt, Ryou pedig leült a székére, mint a meccs döntőbírája.

- _Kezdődjék a párbaj_!


	25. Nyílt kártyákkal

**NYÍLT KÁRTYÁKKAL**

- Én kezdek. – jelentette ki Yugi Muto, majd húzott és szó nélkül lefektetett két lefordított kártyát. – Megidézem az _Elmés Fantomot_, támadóállásban. – folytatta, és kihelyezte a harmadik lapot is.

- Remek: végre egy értelmes arcot is látni a térfeleden. – jegyezte meg Kaiba sanda mosollyal.

- Te jössz. – morogta Muto keresztbe font karokkal.

- Akkor ezt figyeld! – mondta Kaiba harciasan, és egy kártyát csúsztatott a térfelére. Akárcsak az „igazi" Yugi, ő is hiányolta a párbajkorongot és a velejáró látványosabb harcot, de nem mondott le a stílusról, amit a hologramos párbajok során megszokott: színpadias volt és kissé túldramatizált, de illett a játékhoz és méltóságot kölcsönzött a szörnyeknek, amelyeket annyira becsült és tisztelt. – Megidézem az _Álarcos Sárkányt_, támadóállásban! Most pedig rárakok egy varázskártyát: a _Brutalitás Maszkját_!

A szörny kártya alá helyezte hát a az új lapot; az _Álarcos Sárkány_ immáron 2400 támadóponttal magasodott az _Elmés Fantom_ 1400-as értéke felé.

- _Álarcos Sárkány_, támadd meg az _Elmés Fantomot_!

Kaiba lelki szemei előtt kibontakozott a harc; a tekintete szinte szikrát hányt. Muto 1000 életpontot veszített; vicsorogva bámult ellenfelére, ahogy elhúzta előle a kártyáját. Ryou eközben egy füzetbe jegyzetelt: a meccs állását jegyezte, látható élvezettel.

- Ez csak ízelítő volt abból, ami jön. – mondta Kaiba gunyorosan. – Most lefektetek egy lapot lefordítva, és vége a körömnek.

- Azt hiszed, megijedek tőled, te senki? – morogta Muto, majd húzott. – Ha azt hitted, hogy sokáig megmarad az _Álarcos Sárkányod_, akkor bolond vagy! – vetette oda mérgesen, majd felfedte az egyik lefordított kártyáját: egy varázskártyát. – _Pálfordulás!_ Ide a szörnyeddel.

Kaiba szeme keményen villant, de szó nélkül átcsúsztatta az _Álarcos Sárkányt _ellenfele térfelére. Muto ekkor feltartott egy kártyát a kezéből: _A Kapzsiság Korsóját_. Húzott két lapot és az egyiket felmutatta: egy _Watapont_.

- Ezt is hozzácsapom. – közölte Muto, és az _Álarcos Sárkány_ mellé helyezte támadóállásban. – Most pedig megszabadulok tőlük. – mondta, és mindkettőt a Temetőbe dobta; Kaiba megvetéssel nézte, mennyire kevéssé becsüli ellenfele a kártyáit, majd méltóságteljes mozdulattal a Temetőbe helyezte a _Brutalitás Maszkját_. Muto diadalmas mosollyal újabb kártyát csapott le az asztalra.

- Ehhez mit szólsz? A _Kékszemű Hósárkány_!

A többiek tágra nyílt szemmel nézték őket a sövény mögül, és Seto szíve akkorát dobbant, hogy a lélegzete is elállt. Erre a kártyára vágyott, azóta, hogy meglátta a posztert, amit egy héttel később a papírgyűjtőből halászott vissza, mert valaki letépte és összegyűrte. A szíve hevesen vert, és csakis egy dologra tudott gondolni, miközben szorosabban vonta magához két kisöccsét: hogy nem így akarta látni a kártyát. _Nem egy ilyen ember kezében_.

Kaiba kivicsorította a fogát. Ekkor villant be az emlék, hogy Yugi Muto nagyapjának volt egy _Kékszemű Hósárkánya_: ő maga tépte szét a saját világában, hogy soha többé ne kerüljön érdemtelen emberek kezébe… itt viszont még ép volt, és Muto szégyentelenül kihasználta ellene. _Hát most majd megfizet_. Kaiba arca megváltozott: a szeme fanatikusan csillogott.

- Ha ezt akarod, legyen: emeljünk a téteket! Ha Én nyerek, megkapom a _Kékszemű Hósárkányt_!

- És ugyan mit kapok, ha Én nyerek? – kérdezte Muto lenézően.

- Akkor te kapsz _még kettőt!_ – vágott vissza Kaiba. Muto döbbenten meredt a szemébe, az „igazi" Yugiék pedig sápadtan nyögtek fel a sövény takarásában; most, hogy Kaiba saját szeretett sárkányait tette kockára, nem tudták eldönteni, hogy bátor tett volt fogadást ajánlania, vagy színtiszta őrület. Yugi Muto elhűlten bámult rá.

- Blöffölsz! Hogy lehetne egy ilyen nincstelen senkinek akár csak _egy_ _Kékszeműje_ is?!

- Egy? Inkább _három_. – mondta Kaiba vészjósló nyugalommal. Muto farkasszemet nézett vele, de Kaiba állta a tekintetét.

- Legyen, te korcs. – mondta Muto vészjósló hangon. – Úgyis mindjárt nyerek, mert a _Kékszemű Hósárkány_ most megtámad!

- Legyengítem ezzel: _Zsugorítás_! – mondta Kaiba, és felfedte a lefordított kártyáját. A térfele üresen maradt és 1500 életpontot vesztett; Ryou és Muto gúnyosan mosolyogtak rá.

- Látom, már csak egy kört kell várnom… – nevetett Muto.

- Csak szeretnéd. – mondta Kaiba elszántan, és húzott. – Aktiválom a varázskártyámat: _Kegyes Jótékonyság_! Ezzel húzhatok három lapot, majd eldobhatok kettőt.

Húzott hát, és felcsillant a szeme; leplezetlen elégedettséggel nézte a lapjait.

- Megválok hát ezektől. – mondta, és szinte gyengéden lefektetett két sárkányt a Temetőbe. Muto gyanakvással nézte; lázasan dolgozott az agya.

- És ez még nem minden: megidézek egy szörnyet lefordított védőállásban. Támadj, _ha mersz_.

Muto húzott, és a szeme gonoszul villant. Fölényes mosollyal lefektetett egy lefordított kártyát, majd kidobott egy szörnyet az asztalra.

- Nesze: _Szárnyas Sárkány, az Erőd Őre_. Búcsúzz el a szörnyedtől.

- Örömmel. – közölte Kaiba. – Felfedem a _Kiber Korsót_!

- Ó, hogy vesznél meg… – vicsorgott Muto.

- Inkább elpusztítom a _Kékszemű Hósárkányt_, semhogy egy érdemtelen kezében lássam! – mondta Kaiba harciasan, és Muto visszavette mindkét szörnyét, Kaiba pedig a _Kiber Korsót_. – Most pedig húzunk öt kártyát fejenként, és megidézünk annyi negyedik vagy alacsonyabb szintű szörnyet, amennyit csak tudunk.

Mutónak szerencséje volt: _Kuriboh_, a _Misztikus Elf_ és _Béta, a Mágnes Harcos_ került a térfelére, míg Kaiba az _Y-Sárkány Fejjel_ és a _Régi Lámpással_ lett gazdagabb, amelyet lefordított védőállásba tett; a többi lap a kezükbe vándorolt.

- Ha már így kisegítettél, megkapod ezt. – mondta Muto, és felmutatta egyik lapját. _A Feltáró Fény Kardjait_ helyezte az asztalra; Kaiba felfordította hát a _Lámpását_. – Köszönöm a három szörnyet: jól fognak szórakozni, amíg tétlenül ücsörögsz.

- Majd meglátjuk. – felelte Kaiba, továbbra is nyugodtan, és most ő húzott.

- Először is lefektetek két lefordított kártyát, majd aktiválom a _Régi Lámpás_ speciális képességét, hogy előhívjam _La Dzsinnt, a Lámpás Misztikus Szellemét_! – mondta, és előkereste, majd az asztalra helyezte a kártyát.

- Látom, mire készülsz, de nem fog sikerülni! – vágott közbe Muto.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezett vissza Kaiba összeszűkült szemekkel.

- Arról, hogy voltál olyan idióta, hogy nemrég tudtomra adtad, milyen kártyáid vannak: belesétáltál a csapdámba! _Agyroppantás_! – közölte Muto kéjes élvezettel, és felfordította az egyik lefordított kártyát.

- Micsoda?! – kiáltott fel Kaiba.

- Magadnak köszönd: ha nem mondtad volna, biztosan nem jöttem volna rá, hogy egy ilyen senkinek három _Kékszemű Hósárkánya_ is lehet… és le merem fogadni, hogy pont van is egy a kezedben! A kártyámnak hála, csak ki kell találom, milyen lap van a kezedben, és akkor az összes ilyen a Temetőbe megy!

- Ó ne… – nyögte Kaiba.

- De bizony. Rakd csak oda szépen. – duruzsolta Muto, és elégedetten nézte, ahogy ellenfele előbb a Temetőbe helyezte a nála lévő lapot, majd előkereste a másik kettőt és azokat is ráhelyezte. Kaiba szinte hallani vélte a sárkányok halálüvöltését, mikor megvált tőlük; Seto a kezét tördelte.

- Védőállásba helyezem minden szörnyemet, és vége a körömnek. – mondta Kaiba csendes haraggal.

- Gondoltam. – mondta Muto, majd húzott: mohó vigyor ült ki az arcára. – Neked ma nincs szerencséd, Seto. – közölte elégedetten. – Megszabadulok _Kuribohtól_ és a _Misztikus Elftől_: itt van helyettük _Pusztító Penge_.

Kihelyezte a kártyát az asztalra, és vészjóslóan nézett Kaibára. _Pusztító Pengének_ 2600 támadópontja volt… egyelőre. – Mondd csak, hány sárkány is van a Temetődben?

- Szerény számításaim szerint hat. – válaszolt Ryou, és negédesen elmosolyodott. – Az mennyi is? Háromezer plusz pont?

Kaiba szeme haragosan villant. Muto kinevette.

- Ennyit a vacak szörnyeidről. Na és, ha védőállásban vannak! _Béta_ a _Régi Lámpásodat_ viszi, _Pusztító Penge_ meg az _Y-Sárkány Fejet_!

Kaiba visszavette szörnyeit.

- Most te jössz, és élvezd a körödet, amíg lehet, mert már nem tart sokáig. – mondta Muto fölényesen. Kaiba állta a tekintetét, és húzott.

- Ha azt hiszed, hogy a markodban vagyok, nagyon tévedsz. – közölte ellenfelével. – Kivonom a Temetőből _Koumori Sárkányt_ és_ Másik Dimenzióbeli Sárkányt_, hogy megidézhessem ezt: a _Káosz Uralkodó Sárkányomat_! – mondta, és kihelyezte az értékes lapot. – Most pedig megválok ezer életponttól, hogy aktiválhassam a speciális képességét és minden lapunkat a Temetőbe küldhessem, te pedig háromszáz pontot sebződsz minden egyes kártyádért!

A játéktér kiürült, és Muto elhűlten döbbent rá, hogy összesen hat kártyát vesztett: kettőt a kezéből, négyet a térfeléről. 1800 életpontot sebződött: 3000 pontról 1200-ra sebződött, míg Kaiba a 2500 életpontjáról csupán 1500 pontra esett vissza.

- Így élősködj a sárkányaimon! – mondta Kaiba villámló szemekkel, és összefonta a karját.

- Ezt még megkeserülöd. – ígérte Muto dühösen. Húzott, lecsapta a lapot lefordított védőállásban, majd utálkozva nézte, ahogy Kaiba húzott és ő is lefektette a kihúzott lapot.

- Dobok neked egy csontot. – morogta Muto, majd felfedte a szörnyét: egy _Alakváltó Korsót_. Ezután eldobta a húzott kártyát és mindketten húztak öt lapot; Muto felnevetett. – Most pedig véged! Itt az _Újjászületett Szörny_: találd ki, mit fogok vele visszahozni.

_Pusztító Penge_ visszatért hát. Az _Alakváltó Korsó_ mellé került, és Kaiba öt halott sárkányán 5100 támadópontra hízott.

- Ennyit a szánalmas stratégiádról! – közölte Muto győzedelmi mámorban. – Veszítettél, mert most megtámadlak vele!

- Tévedés! – vágott vissza Kaiba, és felfedte egyetlen lerakott kártyáját. – Aktiválom a csapdámat: _Érvénytelen Támadás_!

Muto vicsorgott, de a harci fázisa ezennel véget ért; Kaiba megmenekült. A többiek, akik levegőt sem mertek venni ezalatt, most végre fellélegeztek.

- Csak elodáztad a végzetedet, mert a helyzet mindjárt rosszabb lesz! – mondta Muto fenyegetően, és újabb lapot dobott az asztalra. – Felhasználom a _Kevesebb Költséget_, hogy minden kezemben lévő szörnyem két szintet essen. Most már feláldozhatom az _Alakváltó Korsót,_ hogy kihozhassam ezt.

Lerakta a kártyáját: a _Sötét Mágust_.

- Most pedig felhasználom a _Polimerizációt_, hogy egyesítsem _Pusztító Pengét _és _Sötét Mágust_. Íme, a _Sötét Paladin_!

Yugiék elsápadtak: keresve sem találhattak volna jobb szörnyet egy sárkány-pakli ellen. A _Sötét Paladin_ ereje 5400 támadópontra rúgott: szinte megsemmisíthetetlen volt.

- A következő körömben elsöpör, akár tetszik, akár nem.

- Ne legyél benne olyan biztos. – sziszegte Kaiba, és minden idegszálával koncentrált, hogy jó lapot húzzon… és sikere volt.

- Nem félek a _Paladinodtól_. – jelentette ki. – Lehet, hogy erős lény, de nem a saját erejéből, és tudok egy olyan szörnyet, amelynek a nyomába sem érhet!

- Akkor mire vársz, te nagyszájú vakarcs? Mutasd!

- Legyen! Aktiválom a varázskártyámat: _Sárkánytükör_! Ezzel annyi sárkányt vonhatok ki a Temetőmből, hogy kijátszhassak egy fúzió sárkányt, és Én a három _Kékszemű Hósárkányomat választom!_

Yugi Muto elsápadt; a sövényen túl mindenki izgatottan fészkelődött, és Yugi megveregette az elámult Seto vállát.

- Igazi csemegét láthatsz most! – mondta neki kedvesen, őszintén örülve, hogy Kaiba végre megmutathatja a paklija igazi erejét. A másik Yugi pedig eközben félelemmel nézte, ahogy Kaiba kivonta saját három sárkányát.

- Mutasd Magad, _Háromfejű Kékszemű Hósárkány_! – kiáltotta Kaiba, és kihelyezte a kártyát; a szemében tűz égett. – Most már csak két sárkány van a Temetőmben és egy a harcmezőmön: a _Paladinod_ pedig elgyengült…

Ryou gunyoros mosollyal jegyzetelt: a _Sötét Paladin_ 4400 pontra esett vissza, míg a _Háromfejű Kékszemű Hósárkány_ 4500 támadóponttal tornyosult fölé.

- Ugyan nem támadhatok azonnal, de ez mit sem számít; a sárkányom úgyis győzni fog. – jelentette ki Kaiba. – Most pedig lefektetek két lefordított kártyát, és megidézek egy szörnyet lefordított védőállásban. _Sok szerencsét_.

- Ezt még megbánod! – vicsorgott Yugi Muto, majd húzott. – Először is megidézem az _Óriás Kőharcost_, támadóállásban! Most pedig kijátszom az _Erős Vihart_!

Kaiba szívta a fogát, de szó nélkül a Temetőbe helyezte a megsemmisített lefordított kártyákat: két csapdája is veszendőbe ment.

- Most pedig ez jön: _A Kétségbeesés Fejszéje_, és nekiadom a _Sötét Paladinnak_.

A _Sötét Paladin_ 1000 ponttal gazdagodott: most már erősebb lett a sárkánynál. Kaiba szemében tehetetlen düh égett.

- Búcsúzz el mindkét szörnyedtől. Az _Óriás Kőharcos_ leveri a lefordított szörnyedet, a _Paladinom_ meg a vacak sárkányodat!

Kaiba 900 pontot sebződött és minden lényét elvesztette: 600 életpontja maradt.

- Szánalmas vagy. – vetette oda Yugi Muto, és nevetett rajta. Kaiba arca megfeszült haragjában; Wheeler és Taylor gúnyosan heherészett a háta mögött. – Volt három _Kékszemű Hósárkányod_, erre ki sem játszhattad őket, majd kihoztad ezt is, csak hogy leverjem egy csapásra! Vesztes vagy, mindig is az voltál, és amint megnyerem a párbajt, eltaposlak, mint a férget, aki vagy!

Wheeler mohó várakozással ropogtatta az ujjait.

- Ne aggódj, kutyuskám: csak a fejedet ütöm majd, hogy meg ne sántulj. – ígérte vidáman, és Kaiba előreszegett fejjel hallgatott; egy hajszál választja el attól, hogy elveszítse végleg, amiért annyit küzdött.


	26. Elszabadul a pokol

**ELSZABADUL A POKOL**

Olyan érzés volt, mintha megállt volna az idő. Seto üveges szemmel nézte csapdába esett bátyját és úgy szorította magához a két Mokubát, hogy szinte már neki is fájt; a többiek pedig ökölbe szorult kézzel, dühtől reszketve hallgatták hasonmásaik gúnyolódását. _Ne add fel, Kaiba_… könyörgött magában Yugi. _Gyerünk, pénzeske_, fohászkodott Joey is, és nem sokon múlott, hogy otthagyja a barátait és kimenjen a harcmezőre igazságot szolgáltatni. Kaiba viszont csak komoran hallgatott: nem reagált sem a gonosz beszólásokra, sem a nevetésre, így a négy fiatal lassan elhallgatott és megvetően bámulták. Szinte fülsüketítő volt a csönd. Yugi Muto kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Húzz, kutya, hacsak nem adod meg magad itt rögtön.

Kaiba keze a paklija fölé emelkedett… és húzott. Szinte áramütésként érte a hirtelen fellobbanó harci vágy; felszegte a fejét és makacsul farkasszemet nézett ellenfelével, majd felmutatta a kártyát.

- Aktiválom a varázskártyámat: _A_ _Kapzsiság Korsója_. Most húzok még két kártyát. – mondta halkan, majd ismét a paklijára tette a kezét és önkéntelenül is lehunyta a szemét. _Kérlek, hadd legyen az, amire szükségem van… Ani-chanért és Mokubáért…_ Óvatosan felfordította a húzott lapokat… és az arca kigyúlt.

- A párbajnak ezennel vége! – jelentette ki olyan magabiztossággal, amilyet csak azok éreznek, akiknek a zsebében a világ.

- Csak nem megadod magad? – gúnyolódott Muto.

- Épp ellenkezőleg: úgy megbosszulom Magamat, hogy életed végéig emlékezni fogsz rá, mert porig foglak alázni és a _Kékszemű Hósárkányodat_ is elveszem!

- Na, mire vársz?! Hadd lássam a nagy trükköt! Még csak egy darab szörnyed sincs játékban: nincs esélyed és soha nem is volt!

- Csak hiszed! – vetette oda Kaiba harciasan, majd újabb kártyát helyezett az asztalra. – Aktiválom a varázskártyámat: _Újjászületett Szörny_! Ezzel visszahozom a _Háromfejű Kékszemű Hósárkányomat_!

- Ugyan mit érsz vele?! – sziszegte Muto, mikor meglátta Kaiba feltartott kezében a Temetőből visszavett lapot. – A _Paladinom_ még mindig sokkal erősebb!

A _Sötét Paladin_ továbbra is 5400 támadóponttal bírt; a _Háromfejű Kékszemű Hósárkány_ 4500 támadóponttal nézett farkasszemet vele.

- Tudom, hogy a _Paladinod_ az Én sárkányaimon élősködik, de ez sem fog megmenteni, és mindjárt be is bizonyítom! Itt a következő varázskártyám: _Temetés egy Másik Dimenzióból_! Ezzel akár három játékból kivont szörnyemet is visszahelyezhetem a Temetőbe, így a három _Kékszemű Hósárkányom_ visszatér!

A Sötét Paladin ereje 1500 ponttal nőtt: most már 6900-nál járt. Muto értetlenül meredt rá.

- De még nincs vége! – mondta Kaiba átszellemülten, és feltartott még egy kártyát. – Aktiválom ezt is: _Diffúzió_!

A _Háromfejű Kékszemű Hósárkány_ visszakerült hát a Temetőbe, és felváltotta a három _Kékszemű Hósárkány_. Muto döbbenten nézte őket, majd hangosan felnevetett.

- Mit érsz velük, te szerencsétlen?! A _Paladinom_ akár kettőt is felnyársal egyszerre, úgyhogy nem fogsz átjutni rajta, akkor sem, ha belegebedsz!

- Tévedés: úgy fognak átrepülni a piócád felett, hogy észre sem fogja venni! – vágott vissza Kaiba. – Elpusztítottad a sárkányaimat és gúnyolódtál rajtuk, de most megbosszulom őket: most, hogy mindhárman itt vannak, aktiválhatom ezt is: _Delta Támadó_!

- _NEM LEHET!_ – üvöltötte Yugi Muto. A keze ökölbe szorult; szinte reszketett a dühtől. – Hiszen az…

- …megengedi Nekem, hogy három egyforma normál szörnnyel is támadhassak, _méghozzá közvetlenül_. – fejezte be Kaiba kéjes nyugalommal. – Megmondtam, hogy eljött a bosszú ideje, és ha már lúd, legyen kövér! _Kékszemű Hósárkányok_, támadjátok meg mind és nyerjétek meg a párbajt!

Muto haragjában az asztalra csapott, de nem ért semmit: 9000 pontot vesztett, és mert mínuszba nem mehetett, az életpontjai nullára csökkentek. Ryou gúnyosan nevetgélt.

- A párbajnak vége! _Te vesztettél_. – mondta Kaiba fölényesen, és mielőtt Muto odakaphatott volna, elvette előle a Temetőbe juttatott kártyáit. Gyorsan átnézte őket, kihúzta a _Kékszemű Hósárkányt_, majd visszadobta a többit. – Így élősködj másokon, te kígyó. Most pedig takarodj innen az idióta barátaiddal együtt és többé nem merj a szemem elé kerülni, mert ha még egyszer az utamba kerülsz, életed végéig bánni fogod…

Yugi Muto úgy kelt föl az asztaltól, mintha kígyó marta volna meg.

- Ezért megfizetsz! Verjétek agyon mindkettőt! – kiáltotta Wheelernek és Taylornak, és elszabadult a pokol.

A sövényen túl leselkedők szinte lefagytak döbbenetükben, annyira hirtelen történt a dolog. Taylor megindult Ryou felé, aki vicsorogva bevárta és foggal-körömmel esett neki, Wheeler pedig megrohamozta Kaibát, aki épp csak ki tudta rúgni maga alól a székét, mielőtt Wheeler nekiugrott és a földre teperte. Ádáz közelharc kezdődött: Kaiba próbálta visszatartani Wheeler öklét, másik kezével meg a torkáról próbálta lefejteni a kezét, hogy egyáltalán levegőhöz jusson.

Yugi Muto a fejvesztett verekedés közben gyorsan elmarta Kaiba pakliját, saját elvesztett _Kékszemű Hósárkányával_ a tetején, és futásnak eredt az iskola felé. Mokuba volt az egyetlen, aki észrevette a lopást; vicsorogva kitépte magát bátyja szorításából és rohanni kezdett a sövény mentén, hiába kiáltott, majd szaladt utána Ani-chan. A hangja elveszett a hangzavarban, mert Ryou úgy üvöltött, mint a sakál: Taylor mérgében cibálni kezdte a haját, hogy megbosszulja a tucatnyi harapásnyomot, amit harc közben beszedett tőle. Wheeler és Kaiba ehhez képest szinte hangtalanul viaskodott, amíg Kaiba annyi helyhez nem jutott, hogy felhúzza a lábát és gyomron rúgja a rajta tehénkedő fiút. Wheeler fájdalmában végre elengedte a nyakát, majd a következő rúgással hanyatt vágódott. Kaiba hörögve fordult az oldalára; a nyakán öt ujjnyom sötétlett.

Ryou eközben sikeresen orrba vágta ellenfelét, és Taylor egyre jobban bánta, hogy őt választotta. Ekkor azonban Kaiba felszökött és egy jól célzott rúgással Wheeler lába közé ékelt (aki ettől olyan magas hangon vonított fel, hogy még Joey is összerázkódott kínjában), majd felrántotta, elkapta a karját, és egy lendítéssel a földre taszította, hogy csak úgy nyekkent. Végezetül a nyakára tette a lábát és a földbe nyomta; Wheelernek ugyan meg-megrándult a karja, mintha megpróbált volna feltápászkodni, de minden egyes alkalommal kicsit nehezebbnek érezte a nyakára nehezedő súlyt, így végül feladta és halkan nyögdécselve ott maradt kiterülve, mint holmi élő állatbőr.

- Ott maradsz, kutya. – mordult rá Kaiba, majd levette róla a lábát és otthagyta.

Taylor eközben végre lerúgta magáról ellenfelét és menekülésre fogta a dolgot: úgy rohant ki a hátsó udvarról, hogy porzott utána a föld, pedig Kaibának is lett volna még hozzá egy-két szava. Ryou zihálva köpködött, mint egy dühös macska, de nem vette üldözőbe. Fájó bordáit masszírozta és lassan hátrálni kezdett ő is; gyanította, hogy Seto is a vérét kívánja, és nem is tévedett sokat, mert Kaiba ökölbe szorult kézzel indult meg felé. Egyedül az mentette meg, hogy ebben a pillanatban elterelődött róla a figyelem és volt ideje elfutni: Mokuba hirtelen kiugrott Yugi Muto elé a sövény mögül és ököllel arcon vágta. Muto a földön kötött ki, Kaiba paklijával együtt; az orrából csorgott a vér.

- Ezt a bátyámért kaptad, te szemétláda! – rivallt rá Mokuba, majd odalépett, hogy még egyet lekeverjen neki; ám ekkor Muto egyetlen mozdulattal letépte a nyakáról a bőrszíját, és a csatos felével akkorát csapott az arcába, hogy Mokuba csillagokat látott fájdalmában. A földre tántorodott és fenékre esett; a szeme előtt tejfehéren táncolt a világ.

Megfagyott a levegő. Kaiba felüvöltött döbbenetében; Yugiék felhördültek a sövény mögött, majd valamennyien futásnak eredtek, hogy Mokuba védelmére kelljenek. Hiába rohantak azonban, nem voltak elég gyorsak: a következő pillanatban Seto is felbukkant a sövény mögül, és mikor meglátta a kisöccse arcán éktelenkedő mély, véres csíkot, felforrt a vére. Muto észre sem vette. Feltápászkodott és Mokuba fölé hajolt, hogy újabb csapást mérjen rá; Seto azonban idejében elkapta a karját, és úgy arcon vágta, hogy Muto ismét a földre rogyott. A feje keményen koppant a kövezeten, majd hátrabicsaklott, ahogy Seto görcsös keze elkapta a pólóját és felrántotta. Seto keze vadul remegett, ahogy megszorult a szöveten; még a foga is kivillant.

- Senki sem bánthatja a családomat! Megértetted?! SENKI, _SOHA, TÖBBÉ! _– ordította Muto arcába, és úgy rázta, mint macska a patkányt. Yugi Muto ködös szemmel bámult a haragos kék szempárba; válaszolt volna, de végül csak hörgött egyet, és elájult.


	27. A győztes nyereménye

**A GYŐZTES NYEREMÉNYE**

Így ért végett a tisztességesen indult, de teljes anarchiába fulladt párbaj. Seto, amikor rádöbbent, hogy ártalmatlanná tette ellenfelét, azonnal elengedte (azzal sem törődött, hogy Muto úgy zuhant vissza, mint egy darab fa), majd letérdelt kisöccse mellé és magához ölelte. Mokuba szó nélkül viszonozta az ölelést; úgy csimpaszkodott bátyja nyakába, mintha el sem akarná engedni többet.

- Jól vagy, Mokuba? – kérdezte Seto aggódó hangon, a kisöccse arcán húzódó sötét, véres csíkot vizsgálva. Mokuba szeme könnyes volt, de mosolyogva bólintott.

- Soha jobban, Ani-chan. – felelte, és csak úgy sütött róla a testvéri büszkeség.

- Csúcs voltál! Mindketten csúcsok voltatok! – kiáltott boldogan Mokuba Kaiba, mikor végre beérte őket. A háta mögött Kaiba élesen köhintett; Mokuba hátrapördült, és mikor meglátta, elnevette magát.

- Te mindig csúcs vagy, Nii-sama. Azt hittem, tudod. – mondta vigyorogva, majd odafutott és átölelte bátyját, Kaiba pedig gunyorosan, de látható elégedettséggel ciccentett.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte ő is a megsebesült Mokubát. Az továbbra is büszkén vigyorgott.

- Nagy voltál, Nii-sama. – mondta, és mindkét kistestvér kuncogni kezdett.

Ekkorra már a többiek is felbátorodtak és előjöttek a sövény mögül. Muto továbbra is ájultan feküdt, Taylor és Ryou már messze járt, Wheeler pedig négykézláb próbált hazavergődni, és se nem látott, se nem hallott kínjában. Yugi és barátai a testvérekhez siettek; látszott, hogy valamennyien győzedelmi mámorban úsztak ők is.

- Megcsináltad, pénzeske! – rikkantotta Joey vidáman, mikor odaért; Kaiba önelégülten felszegte az állát, és most az egyszer nem volt egy rossz szava sem.

- Jól vagytok? – kérdezte Yugi, akinek szintén fülig ért a szája.

- Mokuba mihamarabb ellátásra szorul. – felelte Kaiba. – Nekem semmi bajom.

- Én talán tudok segíteni. – mondta Téa, és kutatni kezdett a táskájában. Hamarosan lelt is egy alkoholos kéztörlő kendőt és egy dobozka ragtapaszt a táska alján, és óvatosan ellátta Mokubát, aki bátran tűrte a fájdalmat és úgy döntött, hogy felveszi a Sebhelyes Arcú becenevet, hadd ámuljon az iskolában mindenki.

Miközben a többiek Seto kisöccse köré gyűltek, Kaiba a földön heverő Yugi Mutóhoz fordult és összeszedte, majd ellenőrizte saját pakliját: mind a négy _Kékszemű Hósárkány_ megvolt még. Zsebre tette az értékes kártyákat, majd Muto fölé térdelt és óvatosan felhúzta a szemhéját. Rendben találta; nem történt hát nagyobb baja. Már-már felállt volna, hogy ott hagyja a földön, de azután meggondolta magát, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérlve megmarkolta az ájult fiút a nadrágszíjánál majd a kártyaasztalhoz cipelte, ahol leültette a székére és hagyta, hadd omoljon széthagyott kártyái fölé, veszteshez méltóan. A többiek elgondolkodva nézték; Seto gyengéden megszorította kisöccsét, majd felállt és lassan odasétált a bátyjához.

- Biztos semmi bajod? – kérdezte halkan, Kaiba nyakára pillantva.

- Biztos. – mondta Kaiba, és önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott. A nyelőcsöve még most is égett és a bőrén továbbra is ott sötétlett Wheeler keze nyoma, de ahogy elnézte Seto kisimult arcát és nagy, csillogó szemét, nem bántotta már sem ez, sem az.

- Nagyon köszönöm. – mondta Seto fojtott hangon.

- Nincs mit. – felelte Kaiba nemes egyszerűséggel. – A Helyemben Te is ezt tetted volna.

- Olyan sokat kockáztattál…

- Megérte a kockázatot. – mondta Kaiba, és mert azt hitte, hogy ez a _Kékszemű Hósárkányra_ vonatkozott (pedig Seto a testi épségére gondolt), a zsebébe nyúlt és kikereste, majd feltartotta a nyereményét. Nagy levegőt vette, majd átnyújtotta, és mert Seto nem vette el, megfogta a kezét és a tenyerére helyezte a kártyát. – És most már a Tiéd.

Seto szóhoz sem jutott; a szeme elkerekedett.

- Úgysincs még saját paklid. Miért ne alapoznád meg ezzel… – folytatta, miközben elővette és felmutatta három _Kékszemű Hósárkányát_ –, …hogy egy nap a Tiéd lehessenek ezek is?

Ani-chan Nii-sama szemébe nézett, és kicsordult a könnye. Remegő kézzel nyúlt a nyakában függő medálhoz; felpattintotta a tetejét, óvatosan kivette kisöccse fényképét, majd mögé csúsztatta a kincset érő kártyát, és visszazárta mindkettőt, hadd függjenek a szíve fölött. Ahogy becsukta, ujjai rákulcsolódtak; olyan érzés volt, mintha abban a pillanatban mindene meglett volna, amit valaha is akart. Nem is bírta többet tartóztatni magát: előrelendült és Nii-sama nyakába borult. Kaiba ugyan rettenetesen zavarba jött a rájuk szegeződő, vidám tekintetektől, de hősiesen tűrte, hogy Ani-chan úgy csüngjön rajta, akár egy gyerek, és végül megadóan magához szorította.

- És most mi lesz? – kérdezte Tristan, és mindannyian egy emberként nézték Kaibát, aki megveregette Seto vállát, majd finoman lefejtette magáról és szembefordult velük.

- Elvisszük Mokubát a balesetire sebészetre, majd átöltözöm valahol és ünnepelünk. – közölte kis mosollyal, és a többiek ujjongva fogadták a bejelentést.

- Rendben, de akkor a vacsorát én fizetem, Nii-sama. – mondta Mokuba vigyorogva, és hiába szabadkozott mindenki, igazi Kaibához híven nem engedett ő sem. Ismét megindultak hát a város felé, immáron emelkedett hangulatban, és miután Mokuba beszedett pár öltést és egy tetanuszt (amit rettentő hősiességgel tűrt, vagy legalábbis annak hű látszatával), Kaiba visszavette saját ruháit, és valamennyien útnak indultak éttermet keresni, hogy méltóképpen ünnepelhessenek.


	28. Hazatérés

**HAZATÉRÉS**

Így telt el szinte észrevétlenül két nap a másik dimenzióban. Yugiék fel sem foghatták, hogyan repülhetett el ilyen gyorsan az idő; honnan is tudhatták volna, hogy saját világuk mércéjével milyen sokáig raboskodtak ott. Az ő két napjuk mindössze húsz perc, húsz örökkévalóságnak tűnő perc volt a Fáraó és Bakura szemében, akik továbbra is ádázul küzdöttek saját világukban. A Fáraó következett azután, hogy a barátait elnyelte a _Dimenzió Kapu_; 1800 életpontja maradt és _Gamma, a Mágnes Harcos_, amíg Bakura pedig két aktív varázskártyával, továbbra is 4000 életponttal és a _Kimúlás Grófjával_ várakozott.

- Mire vársz? – kérdezte Bakura.

- Most már semmire, Bakura. – jelentette ki a Fáraó. – Feláldozom _Gammát, a Mágnes Harcost_, hogy kihozhassam a _Megidézett Koponyát_! Ám ez még nem minden! Aktiválom a varázskártyámat: _Idő Előtt Eltemetve_! Ezzel visszahozhatom egy lényemet a Temetőből, így _Gamma_ visszatér a harcmezőre!

_Gamma_ visszatért hát és elfoglalta helyét a _Megidézett Koponya_ mellett, úgy néztek farkasszemet Bakura élőhalott harcosával.

- _Megidézett Koponya_, támadd meg a _Kimúlás Grófját_! – kiáltotta, és a _Gróf_ porba hullott.

- Most Te jössz, _Gamma, a Mágnes Harcos_! Támadd meg közvetlenül!

Bakura vicsorgott: 500, majd újabb 1500 életpontot vesztett.

- Most pedig lefektetek egy lefordított kártyát. A Te köröd jön. – mondta Yami nyugodt hangon.

- Legyen! – morogta Bakura, majd húzott. – Aktiválom a varázskártyámat: _A Kapzsiság Korsója_. Most húzok.

Húzott két kártyát, és kigyúlt a szeme.

- Megidézek egy szörnyet lefordított védőállásban. Most pedig kivonom a játékból _A Fejetlen Lovagot_, _Sangant_ és _Gerniát_, hogy megidézhessem ezt: jöjj elő, _Sötét Nekrofír_!

Fekete lángok csaptak fel a térfelén, majd lassan kibontakozott _Sötét Nekrofír_, szebb és félelmetesebb, mint valaha, és támadóállásba helyezkedve várta Bakura parancsát.

- _Sötét Nekrofír_! Támadd meg _Gammát, a Mágnes Harcost_!

- Megvédem a _Mágnes Harcosomat_! – kiáltotta Yami, majd felfedte lefordított kártyáját. – _Érvénytelen Támadás_!

Bakura gúnyosan nevetett rajta.

- Pazarold csak a csapdáidat egy ilyen értéktelen szörnyre. Úgyis sokkal rosszabb lesz, amit a következő körre tartogatok!

- Nem félek Tőled, Bakura! Tudom, hogy le tudlak győzni! – jelentette ki Yami, és most ő húzott. – Először is kijátszom ezt a varázskártyát: _Sötét Mágikus Függöny_! Ha ezt felhasználom, nem idézhetek meg több szörnyet ebben a körben, de nincs is rá szükségem, ha itt van a _Sötét Mágus_! Végezetül pedig kijátszom ezt: _A Feltáró Fény Kardjai_!

Bakura felfordította lefordított védőállásba helyezett szörnyét: egy _Alakváltó Korsót_.

- Köszönöm, Fáraó. – mondta gonoszul, majd eldobta utolsó kártyáját és addig húzott, amíg öt lapja nem lett. Yami követte a példáját.

- Ez még nem minden! _Megidézett Koponya_, támadd meg az _Alakváltó Korsót_!

A _Korsó_ széttört, és a _Sötét Nekrofír_ immáron egyedül, de továbbra is valós fenyegetésként várakozott Bakura térfelén.

- Sokat nyertél vele! – csúfolódott tovább Bakura, miközben újabb kártyát húzott. – _Sötét Nekrofírt_ védőállásba helyezem és megidézek egy szörnyet lefordított védőállásban… most pedig ellened fordítom a saját szörnyedet!

- Miről beszélsz?

- Erről a varázskártyáról: _Szerencsétlenség_! Ezzel választhatok egy szörnyet a térfeledről és a támadópontjai felét levonhatom az életedből!

Yami a mellkasához kapott fájdalmában: 1250 pontot veszett. Most már csak 550 életpontja maradt.

- Köszönd a _Sötét Mágusodnak_…

A Fáraó összeszorította a fogát és húzott; a szemében még mindig lángolt a remény.

- Kijátszom ezt a kártyát: _Tartalék Élelmiszer_! Ugyan kénytelen vagyok megválni _A Feltáró Fény Kardjaitól_ és az _Idő Előtt Eltemetve_ varázskártyától, így elveszítem _Gammát, a Mágnes Harcost_ is, de ezzel visszanyerek kétezer életpontot. Most pedig lefektetek egy lefordított kártyát. – közölte ellenfelével. Most már 2550 pontja volt: remélte, hogy a túléléshez ennyi elég lesz…

- Végre. – mondta Bakura elégedetten, és húzott. – Ideje kiüríteni a térfeledet…

Felfedte a lefordított védőállásban elhelyezett szörnyet: egy _Emberevő Bogarat_.

- Búcsúzz el a _Megidézett Koponyától_! – nevetett, és a Koponya megsemmisült. – Most pedig a _Sötét Mágusodat_ fogod elveszíteni: _Sötét Nekrofír_, támadd meg!

_Sötét Nekrofír_ elpusztult a harcban; ám utolsó erejével megszállta a _Sötét Mágust_ és áthúzta Bakura térfelére.

- Lehet, hogy veszítettem háromszáz pontot, de nyertem egy új szörnyet. – közölte Bakura, akinek így is 1700 életpontja maradt. – Most pedig az _Emberevő Bogár_ is megtámad, csak hogy átérezd, mennyire szánalmas a helyzeted!

A Fáraó 450 életpontot vesztett; 2100 életpontja maradt.

- Vége a körömnek. Te jössz…

- Ne hidd, hogy ezzel megállíthatsz, Bakura! – mondta a Fáraó, majd húzott, és nagyot dobbant a szíve.

- Először is megidézem a _Hód Harcost _védőállásban. Most pedig ideje kiszabadítanom a barátaimat! Aktíválom hát _ezt_: _Varázstalanítás_!

Yugiék és a négy fivér éppen egy kisebb mellékutcán haladtak végig a fő sétálóutca felé, amikor a Fáraó varázskártyája érvénybe lépett és feltárult a _Dimenzió Kapu_: az utcácska közepén fényes hasadék nyílt, mintha valaki sebet ejtett volna az időn.

- Mi történik? – kérdezte riadtan Seto, magához húzva két kisöccsét. A hasadék egyre fényesebben és haragosabban pulzált; vakító fehérségbe burkolta őket. Mokuba szája tátva maradt.

- A Kapu! – kiáltotta Yugi, félig rémülten, félig megkönnyebbülten. _Fáraó, hát mégis sikerült!_

A következő pillanatban fénynyaláb csapott ki a kapuból és Téa felsikoltott: a nyaláb elkapta a karját és úgy szakította el a barátaitól, mint virágot a szél. Joey utánakapott, de csak a levegőt markolhatta, mielőtt a következő fénycsáp az ő nyaka köré tekeredett és felrántotta, karján a belé kapaszkodó Tristannal. A következő nyaláb Yugira csapott le és a négy barát végleg eltűnt. A testvérek szemében rémület ült.

- Vigyázz! – kiáltott Mokuba Kaiba; újabb fénynyaláb villant és cél tévesztve a hasonmására készült lecsapni. Seto öccse elé ugrott és félretaszította: a csáp köré tekeredett, majd egy pillanat alatt őt is elnyelte a hasadék.

- Mokuba! – sikoltotta egyszerre három hang. Seto felkapta kisöccsét a földről és megragadta Kaiba karját, hogy elhúzza a veszély elől, de hiába. Az utolsó nyaláb Kaiba másik karjára tekeredett és kitépte testvére szorításából. Még Seto is érezte az erejét; mintha áramütés érte volna a kezét. A nem várt, szaggató fájdalom a földre taszította kisöccsével együtt. Kaiba felkiáltott és megpróbált utánuk kapni, de a következő pillanatban összeforrt a hasadék és elszakította őket egymástól, talán örökre.


	29. Küzdelem életrehalálra

**KÜZDELEM ÉLETRE-HALÁLRA**

Az egész pár pillanat alatt játszódott le; szinte fel sem fogták, mi történt velük, amíg szembe nem kerültek egymással a harcmezőn. Yugiék ismét gúzsba kötve szorongtak, mint egy hatalmas élő orsó, Kaiba pedig kisöccsével a karján ácsorgott Bakura térfelén. A keze remegett; szinte még érezte Ani-chan ujjait a csuklóján, és a fájó veszteség úgy facsargatta a szívét, akár a rongyot. Mokuba csendesen könnyezett az oldalán. Yugiék fájó szívvel nézték őket.

- Végre visszatértetek! – kiáltotta a Fáraó, ám senki sem tudta viszonozni boldog, megkönnyebbült mosolyát. Kaiba és Mokuba leszegték a fejüket, a négy barát pedig zavarodottan hallgatott; nem akarták megbántani sem a megárvult testvéreket, sem az értük fáradozó Fáraót.

- Ennyit a háláról… – mondta Bakura csendes rosszindulattal, és most már csak ő mosolygott. – Látod, egész idáig küzdöttél, hogy megmentsd ezeket a szánalmas halandókat, erre szóra sem méltatnak.

- Yugi… Kaiba… – próbálkozott Yami. A mellkasa elszorult; talán elkésett? – Jól vagytok?

- Mi jól, Fáraó. – válaszolt Yugi mindannyiuk nevében, mert a testvérek továbbra is hallgattak. – Ne aggódj miattunk, csak küzdj tovább!

- Végre legalább egyikőjük tudott valami értelmeset mondani. Küzdj, Fáraó: most, hogy vissza tértek, úgysem halaszthatod a támadást sokáig…

Yami a _Hód Harcosra_ nézett. Védőállásban várakozott, és bár az _Emberevő Bogarat_ elpusztíthatta volna, a következő körben súlyos árat fizetett volna érte.

- A _Hód Harcos_ védőállásban marad.

- Akkor viszont a barátaid jönnek, úgyhogy búcsúzz el tőlük!

- Eszem ágában sincs! – vágott vissza a Fáraó. – Aktiválom ezt: _Dimenzió Lyuk_! Így a következő köröm elejéig kivonhatom egy lényemet a játékból, és én a barátaimat választom! Vége a körömnek.

Yugiék lába alatt felizzott a kártya, majd valamennyien halovánnyá és áttetszővé váltak, mintha csak a szellemük kísértene még a játéktéren. A _Dimenzió Lyuk_ korlátainak köszönhetően a játéktéren maradtak; a varázskártya fenntartotta számukra a helyet a gyors visszatérésre. Bakura megvetően fintorgott.

- Rejtegesd csak őket: úgysem menekülnek meg! – ígérte gonosz mosollyal. – Most pedig Én jövök! – jelentette ki, majd húzott.

- Először aktiválom ezt a varázskártyát: _Mágikus Kő Bányászása_. Ezzel két lapomat eldobhatom, hogy visszavegyek egy varázskártyát a Temetőből, és az _Újjászületett Szörnyet_ választom. Ezzel visszahozok egy régi ismerőst… a _Kimúlás Grófját_. Felfordítom a védőállásban megidézett szörnyemet is: _Versago, a Pusztító_! Végezetül pedig feláldozom az _Emberevő Bogarat_, hogy kijátszhassam a _Sötét Uralkodót_!

Yugiék felhördültek: öt erős ellenfél nézett farkasszemet Yami egyetlen megmaradt szörnyével. Kaiba és Mokuba összenéztek, majd tágra nyílt szemmel meredtek a Fáraóra.

- _Kimúlás Grófja_: pusztítsd el a _Hód Harcost_!

A Fáraó nem sebződött, de immáron védtelen maradt. Ellenfele megvetően vigyorgott.

- Mindössze kilencezer pontnyi sebzést készülök bevinni, Fáraó. – mondta Bakura álszerényen, és kivillantotta hegyes szemfogait. – Próbálj csak megállítani…

- Minden erőmmel azon leszek. – jelentette ki Yami elszántan.

- Ugyan mit tudnál tenni ellene?! Még ha két életed lenne, az sem mentene meg! – csattant fel Bakura.

- Ezt teszem! – kiáltotta a Fáraó, és felfedte a csapdáját. – A _Z Tápanyag_ négyezer pontot ad majd az életpontjaimhoz a végső pillanatban!

- Látom, nem tanítottak meg számolni… hát majd én megtanítalak! – kiáltotta Bakura, majd sorra támadott: az elkobzott _Sötét Mágus_, _Versago_ és a _Sötét Uralkodó_ isa Fáraónak esett. Az életpontjai 50-re csökkentek, még a _Z Tápanyag_ után is, és még nem volt vége…

- Milyen kellemetlen… – duruzsolta Bakura. – Nincs egy árva szörnyed, és nem véd már egy darab kártya sem. Milyen szánalmas… és kézenfekvő. – mondta, majd a Kaiba fivérekre mutatott. – Íme a kártya, ami megadja neked a végső döfést, és éppen ideje volt! Kaiba, támadd meg a Fáraót és pusztítsd el most és mindörökre!

Kaiba érezte, hogy az izmai megfeszülnek, mintha dróton rángatnák. Szabad keze előrelendült és fehéren izzani kezdett; Mokuba riadtan kapálózott az oldalán.

- Kaiba, _NE!_ – kiáltotta rémülten Yugi.

- _Nii-sama!_ – sikított Mokuba is.

- Nem… bírom… megállítani…! – nyögte Kaiba erőlködve.

- Fehér villámtámadás! – kiáltotta Bakura győzelemittasan. – Búcsúzz el, Fáraó!

Kaiba ujjaiból ekkor kilövellt a fényes, halálos csóva. Szélsebesen száguldott Yami felé; a testvérek üvöltése és Yugiék halálra vált sikolya elveszett a hangrobbanásban.

- Eldobom _Kuribóht_ a kezemből! – ordította Yami, és megvált az utolsó kártyájától.

- _Micsoda?!_ – köpte Bakura.

- Ezzel nullára csökkenthetem az egyik szörnyed sebzését, és Kaibát választom! – jelentette ki Yami. A fehér villám csillogó porfelhővé vált. Bakura tehetetlenül vicsorgott. Yugiék ekkor lassan testet öltöttek; ismét eredeti valójukban álltak a játéktéren.

- Biztonságban vagytok… – sóhajtotta Yami megkönnyebbülve, és mosolyogva nézte barátai hálás arcát… amíg egy dühös hang vissza nem rántotta a játékba.

- _Kuriboh_?! Yugi, én tisztellek, mint párbajozót, de _Kuriboh_?! – csattant fel vöröslő arccal Kaiba, akit végre teljesen magához térített mind a rémület, mind a tehetetlen harag. – Hogy merted egy ilyen gyenge kártyára feltenni az életünket?!

- Nem volt más választásom, de ígérem, megkövetlek, Kaiba, amint lehetőségem lesz rá. – felelte a Fáraó türelmesen.

- Ajánlom is! – hangzott a dühös válasz. Yugiék csak a szemüket forgatták; Mokuba a fejét rázta.

- Most az én köröm jön! – jelentette ki Yami, és új kártyát húzott: egy régi ismerőst. – Aktiválom a varázskártyámat: _A Kapzsiság Korsója_! Most húzok még két kártyát. – mondta, majd kezét a paklira helyezte. _Kártyák szíve, segíts megtalálni a megoldást… kell, hogy legyen megoldás…_

- Ne vesztegessük az időt, Fáraó. – mondta Bakura gonoszkás mosollyal. – Úgysem tudod a végsőkig elhalasztani a támadást, hacsak nem küldöd Kaibát azonnal a Temetőbe, ahová való.

Kaiba vicsorgott; Mokuba tágra nyílt szemmel meredt a Fáraóra. Yami szeme élesen villant.

- Eszem ágában sincs kockára tenni Kaibáék életét: az utolsó pillanatig harcolni fogok! Csak két kártyám maradt… Lefektetek hát egyet lefordítva, és kijátszom ezt is: _Lélekcsere_! Ezzel feláldozhatnám egy szörnyedet, de nem tehetem, mert nincs mit megidéznem… viszont amint aktiválom, vége a harci fázisomnak, így a barátaim ismét biztonságban vannak.

Bakura megvetően horkantott.

- Te jössz. – mondta Yami, és a szíve a torkában dobogott; most már Bakurán múlott minden.

- Szánalmas vagy, Fáraó. – mondta Bakura lenézően, és húzott ő is. – És meg is mutatom, mennyire: vakon elpazaroltad a kártyáidat, elvesztetted a _Sötét Mágusodat_ és minden próbálkozásod hiába volt! Ötven pont választ el a haláltól: most már bármelyik szörnyem megfelelne a célnak, de egyik sem úgy, mint Kaiba, mert amit ők két lépésben tehetnének csak meg, azt ő elintézi egy csapásra is…

Kaiba és Mokuba holtsápadtan néztek a Fáraóra; Bakura pedig felemelte az ujját és Yamira mutatott.

- Búcsúzz el a barátaidtól, mert én győztem, és a győztes mindent visz. _Kaiba!_ Támadd meg Yugiékat, és pusztítsd el őket a Fáraóval együtt! Fehér villámtámadás!

Kaiba keze ismét előrelendült; a tenyere felizzott. Nem adta fel, és a végső pillanatig ellenkezett, de a fénycsóva csak azért is előtört és sebesen száguldva Yugiéknak csapódott.

- Végre! – nevetett fel Bakura. – Veszítettél, Fáraó!

Ekkor azonban Yami is elmosolyodott. Bakurában megfagyott a vér.

- Aktiválom a csapdámat: _Mágikus Henger_!

- Micsoda?! – üvöltött Bakura; ő és a testvérek elhűlten nézték, ahogy hatalmas, díszes henger tűnt elő a semmiből és elnyelte a fehér villámot, amely végleg elpusztíthatta volna mindannyiukat.

- A _Mágikus Henger_ elnyeli a támadó szörnyed sebzését, majd visszairányítja közvetlenül Rád!

- _EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ!_ – ordította Bakura magán kívül.

- _Most_ lesz vége mindennek! – kiáltott Yami, majd Kaibára nézett, aki sápadtan, de büszkén és egyenes háttal állt saját kártyáján. – Kaiba, megtennéd, hogy lezárod a párbajt?

- Örömmel. – felelte Kaiba, és elszántan vicsorogva szembe fordult Bakurával. A keze ismét lendült, de ezúttal őrá szegezte az ujját; a szeme szinte szikrát hányt. – Hiba volt Velem kezdened, Bakura! Ezt azért kapod, mert veszélyeztetni merted az életünket! _Mágikus Henger_, irányítsd vissza a támadást!

- _NEEE!_ – üvöltötte Bakura, de túl késő volt: a hengerből kilövellt a fénycsóva és Kaibáék feje felett elzúgva Bakurának csapódott. Sikolya betöltötte a teret; az életpontjai nullára csökkentek. Haragjában térdre rogyott.

- Nincs… még… vége… – hörögte fogcsikorgatva.

- Tévedsz, Bakura. Vége az árnyjátékodnak! – felelte Yami. – Most pedig itt hagyjuk a sötétséget. _Agyroppantás!_


	30. Az örökség

**AZ ÖRÖKSÉG**

Bakura utolsó üvöltése pengeként hasított a sötétségbe, és az eddig áthatolhatatlan ködburok szertefoszlott a felkelő nap sugarainak kereszttüzében. Az Ezeréves Gyűrűből előtört fénybéklyók elolvadtak és a következő pillanatban sápadt, elgyengült alak omlott az út kövére: az igazi Ryou Bakura. Yugiék enyhén megtántorodtak, Mokuba viszont kis híján a kövezetre esett az elolvadt fényláncok szorításából. Kaiba szerencsére időben elkapta és megtartotta, amíg biztosan nem állt a földön; Mokuba azonban bátyja nyakába borult és azután sem engedte el, hogy az megpróbált felállni. Kaiba így végül kisöccsével a karjában sétált oda Yugiékhoz, akik közben óvatosan felsegítették a láthatóan ártalmatlan és tanácstalan Ryout.

- Hol vagyok? Mi történt…? – kérdezte Ryou, amikor végre sikerült visszanyernie az egyensúlyát és meg tudott állni a saját lábán.

- A Gyűrű szelleme átvette Feletted az uralmat, de sikerült megállítanom. – felelte a Fáraó. – Most már minden rendben van.

A többiek próbáltak barátságosan mosolyogni, Kaiba azonban védőn magához vonta kisöccsét és keserű gyűlölettel méregette Ryout. Maga sem tudta, mi égett benne nagyobb lánggal: a harag vagy a fájdalom, de látszott rajta, hogy egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy letegye Mokubát és elégtételt vegyen. Ryounak egy pillantás is elég volt, hogy megértse, nem kívánatos tovább maradnia, így udvariasan elnézést kért mindannyiuktól és fáradtan, magányosan elindult haza.

- Jó viszontlátni Titeket. – szólalt meg ismét a Fáraó, és barátai most már viszonozták a mosolyát. Kaiba azonban továbbra is komor maradt; Mokuba hallgatagon csüngött a karján. – Remélem, nem esett semmi bajotok a másik világban… amikor visszatértetek, attól féltem, hogy elkéstem.

- Semmi bajunk. Én tulajdonképpen élveztem is, amíg tartott: nagy kaland volt. – mondta Tristan. – Kár, hogy olyan hirtelen ért véget.

- Még csak el sem tudtunk búcsúzni. – szólalt meg Mokuba fojtott hangon. – Bárcsak ne kellett volna hátrahagyni Setóékat…

- Tudod, hogy érzel: én is azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak kicseréltük volna Kaibát az alteregójára. – mondta Joey hamiskásan.

- Fogd be, Joey! – rivallt rá Mokuba, majd bátyja vállába fúrta az arcát. Kaiba szeme haragosan villant.

- Jól megbántottad az öcsémet, Wheeler!

- _Csak vicceltem_, Kaiba! – vágott vissza Joey dühösen. – Nincs semmi humorérzéketek?

- _Nincs!_ – vágta rá mindkét testvér egyszerre.

- Találkoztatok Kaiba alteregójával? – kérdezte Yami döbbenten.

- Aha. Kár, hogy lemaradtál róla. – mondta Joey békítőleg, Mokuba elkeseredett arcát lesve. – Kedvelted volna.

- És a ti alteregóitok?

- Azokat inkább hagyjuk. – mondta Tristan. – De Kaiba hasonmása tényleg jó fej volt.

- Én azért szívesen meghallgatnám, milyenek voltak és mi minden történt Veletek. – mondta a Fáraó. – Mondjuk, reggeli közben?

- A reggeli jól hangzik. – egyezett bele Joey. Téa és Tristan is bólintott.

- Kaiba, Mokuba, tartsatok velünk Ti is. – fordult feléjük Yami. – Megtisztelnétek vele. – tette hozzá, mintegy olajágként. Kaibán látszott, hogy elvből nemet mondott volna, de Mokuba lassan felemelte a fejét és bátyjára nézett.

- Velük mehetünk, Nii-sama? – kérdezte halkan. A szeme furcsán csillogott.

- …Legyen. – válaszolta Kaiba, mintha súlyos büntetésbe törődött volna bele. – Menjünk.

Kisöccse továbbra is sápadt és szomorkás volt, de végre halványan elmosolyodott. Óvatosan elengedte bátyja nyakát és hagyta, hogy az letegye a földre. Mokuba szembe fordult a csapattal.

- Én fizetek. – jelentette ki, kihúzva magát. – Úgyis én fizettem volna a vacsorát. – tette hozzá, és elmorzsolt egy könnycseppet.

Seto és Mokuba is osztozott a fivérek bánatában; olyan érzés volt elveszíteni őket, mintha ismét megárvultak volna. Órákon át vártak az utcácskában: minden zegzugot átkutattak, majd a falhoz kuporodva várták, hátha visszatérnek még a többiek, de hiába; nem maradt más a barátaikból és a testvéreikből, csak a ruhás szatyor, ami velük együtt a földre zuhant, amikor Nii-samát is elnyelte a kapu. Amikor megértették, hogy végképp magukra maradtak, Seto magához vonta kisöccsét és egymásba kapaszkodtak; mindkettőt rázta a zokogás. Könnyes arccal is mentek haza, Seto karján a szatyorral, és amikor kinyitotta a szekrényét, hogy a ruhákat eltegye, megtalálta a többit is, az öltönnyel együtt, amiről még csak nem is tudott. Ott lógott felakasztva, hófehéren és szépségesen, és Ani-chan azt hitte, belepusztul a bánatába, hogy ennyi maradt a testvéréből: pár ruha, egy öltöny, és egy kártya a szíve fölött.

Majdnem az egész vasárnapot átaludták: annyi életkedvük sem volt, hogy kikeljenek az ágyból és egyenek valamit, hiába volt éhes mind a kettő, hétfő reggel pedig kis híja volt, hogy nem maradtak mindketten otthon, mert semmi kedvük nem volt szembenézni azzal, ami az iskolában várta őket. Egyedül Seto engesztelhetetlen kötelességtudata vitte rá őket, hogy mégiscsak felöltözzenek és szembenézzenek a kezdődő iskolahéttel… és végül kellemesen csalódtak, mert Yugi Muto és baráti köre végleg leszállt Setóról. Ami kor szombat este Muto azzal tért haza, hogy elvesztette a _Kékszemű Hósárkányt_, Solomonnál betelt a pohár és olyan büntetést mért ki rá, ami végleg elvette Muto kedvét attól, hogy hánytorgassa a múltat. Wheeler és Taylor egész hétvégén a sebeit nyalogatta (Taylor szó szerint), így ők is úgy döntöttek, hogy okosabban teszik, ha nem keresik többé maguknak a bajt. Ami pedig Ryout illeti, ő bosszút esküdött Muto ellen és hétfőn azonnal híresztelni kezdte Seto győzelmét, csak hogy bosszantsa mindannyiukat, de végül keservesen megbánta a dolgot. Yugi Muto onnantól fogva egy perc nyugtot sem hagyott neki: folyton párbajra hívta és veszekedett vele, amíg Ryou végül meg nem elégelte az örökös zaklatást és iskolát nem váltott.

Egy szó mint száz, a nagy esemény óta eltelt első iskolai nap jobban sikerült, mint Seto remélte. Nyugodt szívvel ment hát az óráira és tanítás után csendes egykedvűséggel indult haza kisöccse oldalán; ha nem is változott meg az életük, legalább megtapasztalhatták azt is, hogy milyen érzés, amikor véget ér a háború. _Tulajdonképpen ez is valami, ha az embernek semmi egyebe nincs_, mélázott Seto, aki úgy elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy még csak rá sem nézett az aznapi postára, amíg a szobájába nem ért. A kezében vastag, nagyméretű borítékot tartott; először újságnak vélte, de aztán meglátta a címzést és értetlen arccal ült le az ágyára.

- Ani-chan? – kérdezte Mokuba feszült figyelemmel. Seto nem válaszolt: az ollóért nyúlt és felmetszette a borítékot. Összehajtott papírköteg csusszant az ölébe és egy mártott papírra írott levél.

_Kedves barátom,_

_Remélem, elégedett magával: itt a szerződése, azokkal a feltételekkel, amelyeket olyan bölcsen kialkudott magának. Gratulálok és pénteken várom az irodámban, a drágalátos ketyeréjével együtt: könnyű ebéd pontban délben és utána sajtótájékoztató – remélem, nem lámpalázas a fiatalúr. Ó, és mellékeltem egy csekket is: vegye előlegnek az első havi fizetéséből és könyörgöm, péntekig sürgősen vegyen magának egy szép új öltönyt._

_Üdvözlettel leendő főnöke,_

_ Maximillion Pegasus_

_U.I.: Üdvözlöm a kisöccsét és természetesen ő is jöhet, de szigorúan öltönyben. A csíkos felső és a farmernadrág nem címlapra való._

Mokuba bátyja mellé telepedett, úgy olvasták el a levelet, majd döbbent arccal néztek egymásra. Seto óvatosan átadta kisöccsének, majd remegő kézzel hajtogatta szét a lapköteget, ami eddig az ölében pihent: tiszta, rendezett megállapodási szerződés a párbajkorong gyártásáról és forgalmazásáról, több mint méltányos fel tételekkel és Pegasus hitelesített aláírásával. Látszott rajta, hogy másolat: az eredetit Pegasus péntekre tartogatta. Mokuba ekkor fedezte fel, hogy a borítékból kikandikál még egy lap: az öltöny(ök)re szánt csekk, amely mellett Seto ösztöndíja rossz viccnek tűnt. Bátyjára nézett, aki úgy kelt fel, mint az álomjáró és kihúzta a nagyfiókot, majd tágra nyílt szemmel emelte ki belőle Kaiba párbajkorongját – élete fő művének hű mását. Kivette saját mappáját is, amely szépen összekötözve állt a fiókban, és óvatosan szétfűzte; vaskos borítékot talált benne, amelyből újabb lapköteg és újabb levél került elő.

_Kedves Seto,_

_Amikor először jártunk Nálatok Mokubával, kezembe akadt ez a mappa, és amikor rájöttem, mi van benne, elhatároztam, hogy segítek Neked. A tervezeted és az elmélet szinte tökéletes volt: csakis ott javítottam bele, ahol Magamat is javítanom kellett a gyártás és programozás során. Remélem, meg tudod bocsátani Nekem, hogy az engedélyed nélkül elvittem bemutatni és a saját párbajkorongomat adtam ki prototípusnak. Mentségemre szolgáljon, hogy jót akartam Nektek. Remélem, hogy Pegasus megtartja a szavát és tényleg Téged választ, ahogyan megígérte, de a biztonság kedvéért elkértem a tárgyalás jegyzőkönyvét, hogy szükség esetén legyen mire hivatkoznod. Pegasus hétfőre ígérte a letisztázott szerződés másolatát: ha betartja a szavát és elküldi, vesd majd össze a jegyzőkönyvvel._

_Nem tudom, meddig maradunk még ebben a világban, de ha már nem leszünk, mire ezt elolvasod, akkor tudd, hogy megtiszteltetés volt megismerkedni Veled. Fogalmad sincs, mennyire tisztellek azért, hogy ennyi éven át kitartottál, és remélem, hogy hamarosan olyan életed lesz, amilyet megérdemelsz._

_Vigyázz Magadra és Mokubára,_

_ S. K._

_U.I.: Szükség esetére mellékeltem még egy borítékot: ajándék Tőlem és Mokubától._

Seto sápadt arca kigyúlt; a szájára tapasztotta a kezét. Mokuba, aki most fogta csak fel mindennek a jelentőségét, meghatottan ölelte át bátyja vállát és könnyes szemmel mosolygott miközben Seto óvatosan a nagy borítékba nyúlt és egy kisebb borítékot halászott elő belőle, elején Mokuba Kaiba kézírásával.

_Kedves Seto és Mokuba,_

_Megtaláltátok hát az ajándékunkat. Remélem, hogy sok örömet hoz majd! Nagyon jó volt megismerni Titeket! Legszívesebben magammal vinnélek a mi világunkba, de arra az esetre, ha nem lehet, itt van ez vigaszdíjnak._

_Szeretettel ölel_

_ Mokuba és Nii-sama_

Ezt már Mokuba bontotta ki; Seto keze annyira remegett, hogy kénytelen volt letenni a bátyjától kapott levelet is. Mokuba fogta az ollót, óvatosan felhasította a borítékot, és elállt a lélegzete. Jókora bankjegyköteget húzott elő belőle: egy cégvezető és egy alelnök fél-fél fizetését.

Mokuba nem bírta tovább és felnevetett: életében nem érezte még magát ennyire pehelykönnyűnek. Bátyja nyakába ugrott és Seto magához szorította; halkan és döbbenten, de nevetett ő is. Kisöccse ragyogva nézett rá, ahogy felé tartotta a köteget; úgy tárta szét, mint valami puha zöld legyezőt.

- Ani-chan… szerinted ilyen érzés lehet gazdagnak lenni? – kérdezte ámultan. Bátyja döbbenten meredt rá; furcsa, keserédes _déja vu_ fogta el.

- _Néha igen, néha nem._ – idézte önkéntelenül is Kaiba szavait, és egy pillanatra eggyé vált a testvérrel, aki röpke két nap alatt összetörte és megvigasztalta, kockáztatott és harcolt érte, és amíg nem néztek oda, fehér öltönyt vett és megváltotta a világot. A könnye is kicsordult fájdalmában, olyan élénken söpört át rajta a temérdek érzés és emlék. Mokuba értetlenül nézte.

- Ez meg mit jelent? – kérdezte végül, és Seto megint elnevette magát; most értette csak meg, hogy mit is tett igazából Nii-sama. Szép csendesen beleszőtte magát az életükbe; új, jobb jövőt hagyott nekik örökül, amelyben attól a pillanattól kezdve minden az Ő ajándéka lett, és Seto döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy már nem haragszik a rokonaira, amiért kilenc évvel ezelőtt megfosztották őket az örökségüktől, és kicsit sem fájt már, hogy annyit éhezett, szenvedett és nélkülözött, mert Nii-sama egyszer csak feltűnt a semmiből, megvigasztalta, és jóvátett mindent, mielőtt elnyelte a fény…

- Azt, hogy Nii-sama egy angyal. – válaszolta kisöccsének, és sírva fakadt.


	31. Hat hónappal később

**HAT HÓNAPPAL KÉSŐBB**

Seto még mindig hajnalban kel, de már nem kell árnyként settenkednie a folyosón, apró, kínosan óvatos lépésenként bevennie a földszintre vezető csigalépcsőt a konyháig. Nyugodtan, egyenes vállakkal jár-kel a kora reggeli csendben, amelyet épp csak csipkéz az időnként felreppenő madárdal, és úgy terít a reggelihez, mintha táncot járna. A kávéfőző elégedetten dorombol a háttérben: frissen pörkölt, erős kávé bugyog a várakozó csészébe.

Nyikorog a padló, döng a korlát, majd egy pillanat múlva megjelenik Mokuba is, pizsamában ugyan, de éberen és vidáman. Beleszagol a levegőbe és kávét követel, majd úgy tesz, mintha bánná, hogy nem kaphat, de nem bír a jókedvével: szinte ráncot vet a szeme alatt húzódó heg, úgy vigyorog. Seto megborzolja a haját.

- Mit kérsz reggelire? – jön a kérdés, most már nem hetente, hanem minden egyes reggel, elég korán ahhoz, hogy bármilyen kívánság teljesülhessen. Ettek már a konyhában, a kertben, az erkélyen és ágyban; volt, hogy elszaladtak egy kis étterembe vagy épp csak átugrottak egy helyi pékségbe. Seto türelmesen vár; Mokuba nem is gondolkozik sokáig.

- Palacsintát! – válaszolja boldogan és már pördül is a hűtőhöz tojásért, tejért és vajért, Seto pedig előkeresi az előre elkészített száraz hozzávalókat tartalmazó bödönt a szekrényből.

Takaros halom apró, vastag palacsinta sül a serpenyőben, amíg Mokuba előbűvészkedi az összes lehetséges feltétet: méz, juharszirup, lekvár, egy üveg mogyoróvaj és ki tudja, mi más kerül az asztalra, miközben Seto szétosztja a reggelit két tányér között. Mokuba adagja kétszer akkora, mint az övé, de már nem szükségből: Seto gyomra lassan tágul, ennyi az egész.

Csendesen, komótosan reggeliznek. A szájuk tele, és mindkettő merengve nézi a zöld kinti világot a konyha üvegfalán át. Gyönyörű márciusi nap: szellős, napos, hívogató. Felöltöznek hát: Mokuba farmerban és kapucnis pulcsiban, Seto alkatára szabott csíkos öltönyben feszít. Mokuba hátán tömött táska, a tízórais doboza tele. Seto most már a képregényes mellékletbe csomagolja a szendvicseit, magának pedig több kisebb zacskónyi magas kalóriatartalmú rágcsát (olajos magvakat, aszalt gyümölcsöket) csomagol. Ezekre cserélte fel a több doboznyi vitamint, ami mindkettőjüket egészséges értékekhez segítette.

A kapuig együtt mennek, majd Mokuba megöleli az ő Ani-chanját, olyan erősen, ahogy csak bírja, és szalad, rohan, ugrik és suhan az iskolába, fiatal parkour bajnokhoz méltóan. Seto sétál vagy kerékpárra kap: egyikkel sincs messze az Industrial Illusions helyi központja. Sok az e-mail, több értekezlet is várja, de mostanra már elkapta a hely ritmusát, főnöke hangulatait és az ügyintézés leghatékonyabb módjait.

Csupán akkor esik ki a ritmusból, amikor az asztalánál ülve egy pillanatra előveszi a medálját és elmereng a _Kékszemű Hósárkányon_. Behunyja a szemét és elképzeli, hogy Nii-sama talán ugyanígy ül a saját asztalánál, csak az ő medáljában nincs őtőlük semmi – talán már arra sem emlékszik, hogy van két testvére, akik minden hátrahagyott holmiját kincsként őrzik a vendégszobában és úgy tesznek, mintha visszatérhetne még.

Ani-chan könnye kicsordul, és ezer más dimenzión át, egy messzi, messzi világban Kaiba szíve hevesen dobban az elvesztett testvér után.

**VÉGE**


End file.
